


Зеленое — цветущее

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: — Здравствуйте, — сказал Кроули с мягким акцентом, совсем незнакомым Азирафаэлю. — Я здесь из-за должности няни.Мужчина — вероятно, дворецкий — взял протянутую руку Кроули и пожал ее.— Ах, да, мы вас ждали.Убедительно кокетничая, Кроули переступил через порог, пока мужчина в замешательстве смотрел на Азирафаэля.— О, да, — беззаботно сказал Кроули, — Это мой муж, Франциск. Он садовник по профессии. Мы надеялись, что в таком поместье, как ваше, ему, может быть, найдётся работа.Стоя на крыльце, Азирафаэль разинул рот, чувствуя, как часто забилось его сердце. Муж? Франциск? Садовник? Он никогда не соглашался ни на что из этого!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Things Are Flowers Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848766) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> Примечания автора:Я не буду извиняться за то, насколько эта идея дикая. Я полностью изнасиловала канон.  
> Прочитайте по пунктам:  
> 1\. Да, у няни Ашторет нет имени, но я не собираюсь жить с этим весь фик.  
> 2\. Я практически уверена, что няня и брат Франциск пришли к Даулингам и в жизнь Уорлока позже, но я захотел дать им время.  
> 3\. Кроули и Азирафаэль не виделись с того момента, когда Азирафаэль принес святую воду (я не знаю, так ли это в сериале, но это будет именно так в фике).  
> 4\. Вставляю несколько раз, когда они сталкивались, не упоминаемых в каноне.  
> Название из безымянного стихотворения Фрэнка О'хары. (Вольный перевод переводчика, официального перевода не нашла).  
> Автор благодарит свою бету wingittofreedom - святого человека, который все это читал и редакировал, учитывая то, что она из другого фандома и пишет упоротую фантастику по Стар Треку.  
> Примечания переводчика: Переводчик благодарит свою гамму и бету, без них результат был бы гораздо хуже. В 13 главе ангела (не Азирафаэля) сжигают заживо. Я ору с этого текста несколько месяцев. По задумке автора Ашторет — фамилия няни. Она замужем за Франциском. Так что он — Франциск Ашторет. Живите с этой идеей.

Глава 1

Звонок с известием об Апокалипсисе не был уж совершенно неожиданным. Загадочного предупреждения Гавриила оказалось достаточно, чтобы встревожить Азирафеля, и когда в трубке раздался голос Кроули, его сердце по-настоящему ухнуло вниз. Может быть, прошло тридцать лет с тех пор, когда они виделись в последний раз — трудный разговор о святой воде вбил между ними клин, и Азирафель не знал как от него избавиться. Совместный поход в Ритц напомнил Азирафелю, почему они с самого начала решились на осторожную дружбу. Или, по крайней мере, не вражду. И чем больше они пили, тем хуже звучал Апокалипсис, и, как всегда, у Кроули нашлось какое-то решение. Решение, которое не очень понравилось Азирафелю, но выглядело логичным. 

Если это был их лучший вариант, тогда он просто должен согласиться с ним.

— Крестные отцы, — прошептал про себя Азирафель.

Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше ему нравилась идея. Все эти тысячелетия на Земле у него никогда не было возможности воспитать ребенка, действительно повлиять на его идеалы и вырастить совершенно новое существо.

Он широко улыбнулся Кроули, который ухмыльнулся в ответ, по-видимому, довольный собой.

— Как именно это сработает? — Веско спросил Азирафель.

Новое Соглашение потрясало (здравый смысл Азирафеля звенел у него в голове, предупреждая) и Кроули пообещал уладить детали. Поэтому, когда Кроули позвонил ему на следующий день и объяснил план, Азирафель — не без трепета — на следующей неделе отправился в квартиру Кроули, чтобы они могли вместе поехать в поместье Даулингов и устроиться на работу.

— Знаешь, я до сих пор не понимаю, как я буду противостоять твоему влиянию на мальчика, если ты станешь его няней. Ты будешь с ним все время, — громко сказал Азирафель, чтобы Кроули его услышал из спальни. Нервно постукивая ногой по каменному полу, Азирафель отвлекся, слушая, как звук эхом разносится в полупустой квартире.

Азирафель нахмурился, когда Кроули выскользнул из спальни в гостинную, одетый как школьная учительница. Почувствовав легкое удивление Азирафеля, Кроули сверкнул на него глазами.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы?

— Ни одной. Я просто не знал, что ты изменишь свой внешний вид для этой роли.

— Я подумал, что-то традиционное вызовет у Даулингов больше доверия. И, кроме того, мне нравится, как это выглядит. Я сотню лет ничего не менял, — добавил Кроули.

— Да ты вылитая Мэри Поппинс, — поддразнил Азирафель.

Прежде чем наколдовать большое зеркало в гостиной, Кроули оскалился и насмешливо пробормотал: — Мэри Поппинс.

Наряд был довольно эффектным. Азирафель не мог припомнить, когда последний раз Кроули представал женщиной. Прошло как минимум несколько десятилетий.

— Какие местоимения ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал, мой дорогой? — спросил Азирафель, наклонив голову, припомнив, что хотя обычно Кроули предпочитал мужские, иногда просил использовать женские.

— Мужские подойдут, — сказал Кроули, теребя пуговицы на пиджаке. Затем он сделал паузу. — Хотя с их семьей я буду использовать женские. Должно сработать.

Азирафель смотрел, как Кроули повязывает ленту вокруг воротника, изучающе глядя на свое отражение. Воспоминания нахлынули на Азирафеля: Кроули с уложенными кудрями, размазанной красной помадой, когда он крутился в руках джентльмена, кисточки на его платье с заниженной талией танцевали вместе с движениями бедер, дым завивался вокруг его плеч, и играл саксофон. Когда же это было? 1926? Они не разговаривали, но, прежде чем Кроули тогда ускользнул из бара, Азирафель все же послал ему выпивку, не желая иметь дело с еще одной конфронтацией. С еще одним разговором о святой воде.

— Тебе тоже лучше замаскироваться, — сказал Кроули Азирафелю, кивнувшему в знак согласия.

На то, чтобы с помощью чуда увеличить живот, сделать щеки красными и переодеться в более скромный вариант своего привычного костюма, ушло не больше минуты. В тоже время он сотворил чемодан, наполненный подобной одеждой. Кроули оглядел его и вздохнул: — Серьезно?

— Что? Я плохо выгляжу? — спросил Азирафель, с волнением похлопывая себя по жилету.

Кроули закатил глаза и не ответил. Он надел пару низких черных каблуков, и тонкие солнцезащитные очки появились на его носу.

— Надейся на лучшее, ангел. У нас нет запасных шансов.

Кроули вызвал такси, на этот раз отказавшись от своей любимой Бентли, чтобы не привлекать внимание, и Азирафель загрузил назад их чемоданы. Заметив, что водитель оценивающе смотрит на Кроули в зеркальце заднего вида, Азирафель откашлялся и уперся в него своим самым свирепым взглядом. Человеческие мужчины могут быть такими грубиянами.

Его неубедительный взгляд явно не сработал, потому что водитель проигнорировал его и включил радио, прежде чем выехать на дорогу. Он высадил их у ворот поместья Даулингов, Азирафелю осталось забрать их сумки — честно говоря, Кроули мог быть таким забывчивым — и плестись за своим другом по подъездной дорожке к парадной двери.

Кроули энергично нажал на дверной звонок; они стояли вместе, ожидая, Азирафель встал немного позади, слегка неуверенный в том, как все пройдет. Дверь распахнулась, и появился бледный человек, посмотревший на них с некоторой опаской.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Кроули с мягким акцентом, совсем незнакомым Азирафелю. — Я здесь из-за должности няни. Лилит Ашторет.

Мужчина — вероятно, дворецкий — взял протянутую руку Кроули и пожал ее.

— Ах, да, мы вас ждали.

Убедительно кокетничая, Кроули переступил через порог, пока мужчина в замешательстве смотрел на Азирафеля.

— О, да, — беззаботно сказал Кроули. — Это мой муж Френсис. Он садовник по профессии. Мы надеялись, что в таком поместье, как ваше, ему, может быть, найдётся работа.

Стоя на крыльце, Азирафель разинул рот, чувствуя, как часто забилось его сердце. Муж? Френсис? Садовник? Он никогда не соглашался ни на что из этого!

Лицо человека стало пустым, и Азирафель понял, что это результат небольшой демонической манипуляции, так что положительный ответ не был удивительным.

— Какое совпадение, — монотонно произнес дворецкий, — Наш садовник недавно вышел на пенсию. Вам, конечно, стоит обсудить это с миссис Даулинг.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Кроули, а затем так посмотрел на Азирафеля, будто хотел сказать «поторопись».

Азирафель вошел в фойе в некотором оцепенении.

— Обычно прислуга живет в своем собственном крыле с отдельными комнатами, но, если ваш муж устроится садовником, то вам обоим будет удобнее жить в его коттедже.

— Как вас зовут, дражайший? — бойко спросил Азирафель, достаточно приходя в себя, чтобы попытаться повторить акцент Кроули. Получился какой-то извращенный ирландский, и Кроули издал звук, который был наполовину смехом, наполовину криком, но в основном, чаячьим воплем. Азирафель испытал отнюдь не джентльменское желание наступить ему на ногу.

— Пирсон, — ответил дворецкий.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Азирафель, глядя на Кроули из-за спины Пирсона, вместо того, чтобы поддаться своему порыву. Он был сильно зол на демона, который явно все это спланировал, а ему не сказал.

Пирсон провел их через холл в большую столовую. На дальнем конце длинного стола каштанового дерева сидела женщина со строгим каре, и медленно ела дыню, внимательно изучая газету, которую держала в руке. Подняв глаза на звук открывающейся двери, она улыбнулась.

— Вы, должно быть, няня Ашторет.

«Строгая, но дружелюбная», — решил Азирафель, понимая, что он ожидал увидеть какую-то угрюмую женщину — дерзкую американку без капли уважения к кому-либо.

— Мои извинения. Тадеуша вызвали на службу, — теперь ее голос звучал немного горько. — Кто это?

Она обратилась скорее к Пирсону, чем к Кроули. Азирафель понял, что она имеет ввиду его.

— Это мой муж, Френсис, — сказал Кроули, выступая вперед. — Мы надеялись, он сможет найти здесь работу. Пирсон сказал, что ваш садовник недавно ушел на пенсию.

— О, мистер Смит! Он творил настоящие чудеса с гортензиями. Пирсон, почему бы тебе не разместить их в коттедже, так что когда я вернусь вечером, смогу дать пояснения насчет Варлока, — проинструктировала дворецкого миссис Даулинг, коротко кивнув.

— Спасибо большое, миссис Даулинг, — сказал Кроули, все еще едва-едва шипя.

— Зовите меня Гарриет, — ответила она с улыбкой, прежде чем вернуться к своей газете, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Через заднюю дверь открывался вид на роскошный внутренний дворик, куда Пирсон жестом пригласил их войти.

Внутренний дворик, полный растений. О, Боже. Неужели Азирафель будет отвечать за все это?

— Вот дом садовника, — сообщил им Пирсон, проводив по ступенькам и через рощу деревьев, за которой открывался вид на красивый одноэтажный коттедж с небольшим фонтаном шиши-одоши в начале дорожки, его равномерный стук от бамбука сопровождал их шаги до двери.

— Я вас оставлю, — сказал Пирсон, отперев дверь и вложив ключ в ладонь Кроули.

Азирафель, щелкнув выключателем у двери, зажег бра в прихожей, и теплый свет залил небольшой коридор, который вел в остальную часть коттеджа. Он вошел внутрь, осматривая планировку, Кроули крался позади него. Справа располагалась уютная гостиная с камином, дальше по коридору — приличного размера кухня с уголком, где можно завтракать, прямо напротив обнаружилась темная комната с душем и прачечной. В самом конце коридора была спальня, соединенная с маленькой ванной комнатой с обоями, украшенными узором из роз.

Как только он положил чемоданы на кровать, Азирафель взволнованно повернулся к Кроули.

— И когда ты собирался мне рассказать о своем плане? — проворчал он. Птица щебетала за открытым окном, идиллия природы этого всего уничтожала плохое настроение. Ни один ангел не мог сердиться в таком уютном месте — по крайней мере Азирафель был уверен, что не сможет.

Кроули снял очки, аккуратно сложил их и убрал на тумбочку.

— Слушай, у меня была смутная мысль до того, как мы сюда пришли, но все получилось спонтанно. Я не был уверен, что идея сработает, пока не произнес это.

— Ты. Сказал. Что. Мы. Женаты! — возразил Азирафель, выделяя каждое слово, словно они были отдельными предложениями. — И я должен стать садовником! Я ужасно разбираюсь в растениях, помнишь, когда я попытался вырастить те травы, они все сгнили. Я не знал, что травы могут гнить.

— Во-первых, — вмешался Кроули, успокаивая, — я помогу тебе с растениями. Во-вторых, наш брак сделает это проще. Есть ли лучший повод провести время вместе наедине, обменяться замечаниями о том, как идут дела?

Плечи Азирафеля поникли. Кроули был прав. Черт бы его побрал. О, Боже. Ему не следовало так думать, но и не благословлять же его.

— Прекрасно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень зол на тебя, — вздохнул Азирафель.

Кроули мрачно улыбнулся.

— Ты никогда не мог сердиться на меня, ангел.

Сердце Азирафеля непроизвольно пропустило удар.

— Не искушай меня, — сказал он, уперев руки в бока.

Кроули запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

***

Постепенно распаковывая свой багаж, Азирафель наслаждался ощущением ткани под пальцами и ритуальным раскладыванием вещей по местам, где он сможет все найти. Конечно, ему не обязательно было брать с собой одежду, учитывая, что его способности позволяли содержать себя в чистоте и творить чудесную новую одежду по желанию. Но было что-то успокаивающее в наблюдении за тем, как его наряды заполняют шкаф, а пижама сложена в ящик комода. Это заставляло чувствовать себя комфортно. Будто он у себя дома.

Кроули уселся на стуле у окна, каким-то образом найдя единственный луч солнца в комнате, наслаждаясь теплом, как рептилия, греющая свою кровь.

— А ты не хочешь распаковать вещи? — отважился предложить Азирафель, проводя рукой по пижамной куртке, прежде чем положить ее поверх пижамных брюк. Очень аккуратно.

Кроули взмахнул рукой, и его чемодан распахнулся, мириады черных блузок с красными акцентами отправились в гардероб — идеально ровно. Темные тона компенсировали сливочные и голубые оттенки одежды Азирафеля. Его сердце согрелось при виде их вещей, перемешанных друг с другом.

— Так. Мы должны поговорить об этом? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули резко повернул голову, янтарь радужки полностью покрыл белки его глаз — верный признак некоторого затруднения. Брови Азирафеля нахмурились.

— Поговорить о чем? — прищурившись, спросил Кроули. Что же. Ему не обязательно было быть такой колючкой.

— О наших отношениях! Если мы собираемся изображать женатую пару, разве мы не должны знать больше о легендах друг друга? Что если кто-то спросит меня о тебе?

Кроули наклонил голову, и Азирафель заметил, как солнечный свет играет в его волосах, разлив по ним яркий медный огонь.

— Кажется, это лишнее.

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Азирафель.

— Суть в том, чтобы держаться на расстоянии ото всех, кроме Варлока. С остальными нам не стоит общ-щ-щаться, — прошипел Кроули, растягивая последнее слово.

Азирафель покачал головой. Как оставить это на откуп Кроули, если он совершенно ничего не понял. 

— Я не предлагаю нам общаться. Я просто вижу очень реальную возможность того, что миссис Даулинг, Пирсон или кто-то еще из персонала задаст нам вопросы. Естественное человеческое любопытство, мой дорогой.

Пока Кроули думал, его розовый язык высунулся между тонкими красными губами и замер.

— Ладно.

Азирафель приосанился. Он любил, когда Кроули признавал его правоту.

— Рад, что мы договорились. Как давно мы женаты?

— Двадцать лет, — мгновенно ответил Кроули. Азирафель бросил на него острый взгляд и присел на краешек кровати напротив того места, где в кресле для чтения сидел Кроули.

— Неужели мы выглядим настолько зрело, чтобы быть женатыми так долго?

Суровое выражения лица Кроули сменилось на более привычное, почти дразнящее.

— Поверь мне, ангел, мы выглядим достаточно зрело.

Азирафель растерянно потер лицо. Он полагал, что Кроули был прав. 

— А детей нет?

— А зачем нам, имея детей, быть здесь?

— Так если бы мы были женаты двадцать лет, у них было бы время появиться и уйти от нас.

— Дети — это совсем другая история, за которой нужно следить. Никаких детей, — твердо сказал Кроули.

Появившийся в голове Азирафеля образ маленькой девочки с рыжими волосами Кроули и его собственными круглыми щеками исчез. Ему стало необъяснимо грустно из-за отсутствия воображаемого существа, которого никогда не могло быть.

— Отлично. Как долго ты работаешь няней?

Обсудив все вдоль и поперек, пока у Азирафеля не закончились вопросы, они погрузились в глубокое молчание.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это сработает? — Спросил Азирафель в тишине комнаты.

— А что мы еще можем сделать? — ответил Кроули, бросив взгляд в окно на безукоризненный розовый сад.

Азирафель не имел ни малейшего представления, как ухаживать за розами.

***

Позже вечером, когда Кроули вернулся в главный дом, чтобы встретиться с миссис Даулинг, Азирафель остался, воспользовавшись возможностью побродить по поместью, составляя каталог различных растений. С некоторыми, как он понимал, ему предстояло возиться больше всего. О наиболее сложных вещах ему придется спросить Кроули.

Пока он шел, его мысли возвращались к тому, как Кроули выглядел в солнечном свете их спальни. Их спальни. Остановившись перед топиарием, он потер лоб.

Последние полвека у него все так хорошо получалось. После инцидента со святой водой они практически не общались. Избегали встречаться лично, связываясь только записками или короткими телефонными звонками, когда того требовали обстоятельства.

Большую часть этого времени Азирафель провел, сдерживая растущие эмоции, которые медленно, но верно появлялись на протяжении столетия.

Кроули в темном костюме, проносящийся мимо него по улице во время Первой Мировой войны. Кроули в черном платье, смотрящий на него через переполненную комнату. Кроули, идущий по освященной земле, чтобы защитить его. Спасающий его книги. Разные воплощения, но всегда только он один.

Закрыв глаза, Азирафель глубоко вздохнул. Следующее десятилетие может быть трудным, работать так тесно с Кроули будет тяжело, но оно того стоило. Это было не только для него, но и для всего мира.

И кроме того, что такое десятилетие в сравнении с шестью тысячами лет?

Он вернулся в коттедж и поставил чайник на огонь. Чашка доброго чая и хорошая книга были бы сейчас в самый раз. Когда солнечный свет померк, а гостиная погрузилась в темноту, Азирафель включил низкую лампу и приготовился к долгой ночи. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным, но не настолько, чтобы заснуть.

***

Дверь со щелчком открылась, и Азирафель дёрнулся, осознав, что смотрел на страницу, погруженный в свои мысли. Кроули проскользнул в гостиную, его пальцы уже расстегивали пуговицы пиджака. Он сбросил с себя плотную черную одежду и отшвырнул её в сторону, избавившись от каблуков, а затем рухнул в обитое ворсистой тканью зелёное кресло, стоящее ближе всего к камину. 

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и огонь заревел, оживая. Он вздохнул, когда тепло медленно наполнило комнату. 

Азирафель закрыл свою книгу и положил её на край стола. 

— Как все прошло? 

— Знаешь, младенец — это младенец, с желаниями младенца и потребностями младенца. Очень скучный. В таком возрасте его даже искусить не получится, — ответил Кроули, опуская голову на руки и наклоняя лицо к огню. 

— Возможно, нам следовало подождать, пока он не станет старше? — спросил Азирафель. 

— Я не знаю. Я думал, что было бы лучше присоединиться к семье раньше. Меньше вопросов будет впоследствии.

Азирафель напевал, размышляя. В любом случае было слишком поздно менять стратегию.

— Полагаю, ты прав.

Кроули снова вздохнул, и сердце Азирафеля дрогнуло. 

— Могу ли я сделать что-нибудь для тебя, мой дорогой? — спросил он вопреки здравому смыслу. Потакания его желанию позаботиться о Кроули не приведут ни к чему хорошему.

Кроули поднялся со стула.

— Я хочу смыть эту косметику. Есть что-нибудь выпить в этом доме?

Азирафель не рылся в шкафах, чтобы посмотреть что оставил предыдущий жилец после того, как Кроули довольно грубо выселил его силой мысли, но если там не будет ничего, можно потратить чудо, чтобы стереть с лица Кроули изможденный, тревожный вид.

— Я посмотрю, смогу ли я что-нибудь отыскать.

Оказавшись на кухне, Азирафель обнаружил бутылку пристойного джина, хранящуюся под раковиной. Он налил Кроули стакан и добавил немного содовой, слушая перезвон банок и звук льющейся воды в ванной комнате.

Кроули снова появился в гостиной с очищенным лицом и с распущенными волосами, струящимися вниз к его плечам. Он снял свою блузку и юбку и теперь был только в черной кружевной комбинации, выглядящей так, будто она могла бы ощущаться мягкой под...

Дыхание Азирафеля застряло в его глотке. Он кашлянул. Он должен был справиться с этим.

— Там было немного джина, — сказал Азирафель, протягивая напиток. Лед зазвенел о края стакана.

Кроули подарил ему слабую улыбку, когда принял его, их руки соприкоснулись с холодным стеклом. Демон сделал глубокий глоток и снова уселся в кресло. Он провел стаканом в направлении книги Азирафеля.

— Что ты читаешь в последние дни?

— О! — воскликнул Азирафель, просияв. — Сборник стихов Фрэнка О'Хара. Чудесное чтение.

Кроули вытянул губы и задумчиво кивнул. 

— Парень со стихами о еде? Американец?

— Он самый, — ответил Азирафель, улыбаясь. Кроули повернулся назад к огню и снял очки. Пламя отразилось в его желтых глазах, и Азирафель сказал прежде, чем успел остановиться: 

— Хочешь, я почитаю тебе немного?

Кроули мурлыкнул, соглашаясь, и Азирафель снова поднял книгу и начал читать:

— Пить с тобой колу. Это даже прикольнее, чем рвануть в Сан-Себастьян, Ирун, Андай, Биарриц, Бейонн...

Азирафель поднял глаза на Кроули, который все еще смотрел на огонь потяжелевшим и расслабленным взглядом.

— ...или тошниться в Травесера де Грасия в Барселоне  
частично из-за того, что в своей оранжевой майке ты выглядишь так здорово, что Сан-Себастьян и рядом не стоял...

Перед внутренним взором Азирафеля мелькнул образ осенней Барселоны. Такое прекрасное место. Однажды он столкнулся там с Кроули, как давно это было.

— ...частично из-за того, что я люблю тебя, частично из-за того, что ты любишь йогурт  
частично из-за флуоресцентных оранжевых тюльпанов, которые растут между берез  
частично из-за тайны, которой облекаются наши улыбки перед людьми и скульптурами...

Тихий вздох отвлек внимание Азирафеля от стихотворения. Кроули уже начинал задремывать в кресле, стакан накренился в его ладони, так что Азирафель захлопнул книгу и встал, забирая напиток из его рук. 

— Ну же, дорогой мальчик. Пора спать.

— Мнгп, — проворчал Кроули, и Азирафель покачал головой, загоняя поникшего демона в спальню, где тот рухнул поверх покрывала. Азирафель достал из шкафа запасное одеяло и укрыл Кроули, чтобы он не замерз.

Он немного тоскливо посмотрел на кровать. Он чувствовал себя таким уставшим. Но не стоило ложиться рядом с Кроули не обсудив это. Они разберутся с кроватью утром.

Примечания:

Автор — гендерфлюид, поэтому на многое в его работах о Кроули, как о няне Ашторет, влияет его взгляд и опыт.

Стихотворение, часть которого прочитана в этой главе, называется Having a Coke With You Френка О'Хара. Это очень круто, и стоит это прочесть. Переводчик взял русскоязычный текст с сайта stihi.ru


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

По словам Кроули, няня Ашторет была нанята, чтобы взять на себя основную заботу о ребенке, когда Гарриет вернется на работу в конце месяца. До этого Кроули работал только на полставки, помогая Гарриет немного заботиться о Варлоке и соблюдая выбранный ею стиль воспитания. Он использовал все свое свободное время, чтобы обучить Азирафеля уходу за растениями.

— … ты же не хочешь залить розы. В почве здесь много глины, поэтому она удерживает влагу лучше, чем носки марки Левиафан. У алкоголиков спирт из крови быстрее выветривается, так что поливай их раз в неделю, все сразу, а не понемногу ежедневно, чтобы земля не была постоянно переувлажнена. И тебе нужно подрезать их, — проинструктировал Кроули, записывая подробные рекомендации по уходу рядом с перечнем растений, составленным Азирафелем.

Азирафель энергично кивнул. В какой-то момент он перестал нервничать и начал чувствовать себя несколько восторженным от перспективы изучения нового занятия. Растения могут быть как книги. Только живые.

— Ты сказал, что здесь есть топиар? Можешь показать? — спросил Кроули, опустив ручку, и сосредоточив все свое внимание на Азирафелe. От этого внутри него что-то извивалось.

Кроули застегнул пиджак, пока Азирафель натягивал шляпу на свои волосы, убедившись что его маскировка на месте. Вставные зубы были действительно довольно неудобными.

Прогуливаясь по саду, пара преодолела большое растояние до той части участка возле дома, где замысловатые топиарии маячили вдоль грязных дорожек. Кроули обошел вокруг искусно постриженных кустов, задумчиво напевая под нос.

— Возможно, тебе придется чудесить, — сказал Кроули. — Они сложноваты для тех, кто не обучен.

Азирафель возмущенно фыркнул, но Кроули поднял ладони.

— Не думаю, что я бы тоже справился, ангел.

Шаркающие шаги прервали их разговор, и рука Кроули взметнулась чтобы взять руку Азирафеля. Ангела царапнуло от чувства спокойствия, когда он уставился вниз на их сплетенные пальцы.

— О боже, какой прелестный топиар. Мне действительно нравится лев, Френсис, — сказал Кроули с тем легким шотландским акцентом, к которому Азирафель ещё не привык.

Гарриет появилась между двумя кустами, толкая детскую коляску.

— О! Няня Ашторет! Френсис! Я не ожидала встретить вас здесь. Я просто взяла Варлока на прогулку, — сообщила она, наморщив нос. Посмотрев вниз на ребенка, она принялась с ним ворковать.

— Мы осматривали окрестности, — вежливо ответил Кроули. — Мы хотели бы провести время наедине, пока не слишком заняты.

Гарриет посмотрела на них с сочувствием.

— Няня Ашторет, вы знаете, что вам достаточно только спросить, если вам нужно время, чтобы, хм, провести его со своим мужем.

Намек в ее словах был ясен. Азирафель покраснел и отчаянно захотел вырвать руку назад. Кроули прикрыл рот свободной ладонью, изображая смущение, но, вероятно, наслаждался двусмысленностью. «Демоны любят лгать, в конце концов», — подумал Азирафель сквозь сильную вспышку раздражения.

— Конечно, миссис Даулинг. В этом нет необходимости, — притворно улыбнулся Кроули.

— Мы будем иметь это в виду, — заявил Азирафель, поскольку это показалось подходящим ответом, и он снова обнаружил, что борется с желанием наступить Кроули на ногу.

— Ну что же, я оставлю вас наедине, — весело сказала Гарриет, прежде чем уйти.

Подавив смущение, Азирафель собрался, пробормотал «до свидания» и снова посмотрел на Кроули. 

— Она кажется довольно милой леди, — как только та отошла подальше, сообщил он, все еще чувствуя себя немного раздраженным из-за нелепого поведения Кроули.

— Если быть честным, я не ожидал этого, — ответил Кроули, глядя вслед своей работодательнице.

С нарастающим ужасом осознав, что они все ещё держатся за руки, Азирафель тут же отстранился, чувствуя, как внутри все сжалось от стыда.

— Итак! Топиарий!

— Хорошо, — натянуто сказал Кроули. — Чуда-другого должно хватить.

— Хорошо, — повторил Азирафель, прочищая горло. — Что насчёт гортензий?

Кроули резко кивнул и повернулся обратно к основному саду, шагая так быстро, что его каблуки даже не успевали погружаться во влажную землю.

Азирафель шел за ним немного не в духе, на кончиках пальцев ощущая призрак прохладной и сухой руки Кроули. Ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Хороший долгий перерыв от демона.

К сожалению он понимал, что пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем это случится.

***

Кроули провел вторую половину дня в главном доме, работая с миссис Даулинг и малышом Варлоком, поэтому Азирафель возился в саду, подрезая сухие листья и поливая растения согласно указаниям Кроули. На самом деле, ему было очень приятно находиться рядом с растениями, щебечущими птицами и жужжащими пчелами, сопровождающими его работу, и он задавался вопросом, так ли чувствовали себя Адам и Ева в саду до грехопадения.

Обойдя все по кругу, он вернулся в розарий перед коттеджем, с беспокойством глядя на капризные растения. Что же, лучшего времени, чем сейчас, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, нет. И он всегда сможет использовать маленькое чудо, исправляя их непокорность. Итак, он обошел колючие растения, обрезая потемневшие части, как объяснял Кроули.

Азирафель взглянул на одну из красных роз распускающуюся на кусте, который выглядел немного перегруженным, и, повинуясь капризу, срезал ее. Она будет хорошо смотреться на кухонном столе. Он зажал стебель между пальцами и засунул садовые ножницы обратно в фартук. Он хотел принять душ, настоящий душ.

Войдя в дом через заднюю дверь в прихожую, он скинул сапоги и стянул рабочий халат. Он прошел на кухню в носках и опустил розу в высокий стакан, прежде чем поставить на маленький столик у окна. И он оказался прав. Роза смотрелась отлично.

Оказавшись в ванной, он снял остальную одежду и вздохнул, когда полились горячие струи. Его крупное тело было более склонно к потоотделению, так что даже когда он вернулся к своему обычному виду, оказавшись в безопасности коттеджа, это ничего не сделало с потом, скопившимся на его пояснице. Вода, однако, расслабляла, и усталость от предыдущего дня возвратилась. Ему действительно нужно было поговорить с Кроули о ситуации с кроватью.

Почувствовав себя значительно лучше, Азирафель выключил воду и отдернул занавеску, но увидел, что Кроули стоит перед зеркалом и смывает с лица косметику.

— Ой, — вскрикнул Азирафель и, когда Кроули повернулся к нему, приподняв бровь, резко задернул занавеску.

— Может, ты хочешь прикрыться? — спросил Кроули прежде, чем кинул ему полотенце.

Ручейки воды стекали с мокрых кудрей Азирафеля, но вместо того, чтобы вытереть их, он обернул полотенце вокруг себя. 

— Знаешь, ты мог бы подождать, пока я выйду из ванной, — упрекнул Азирафель, немного смущенный и очень сердитый.

Кроули пожал плечами: 

— Я видел тебя и в худшие времена. Я не против. 

— Может быть, я против, — он снова отодвинул занавеску и вышел из ванной, прежде чем сказал что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. В отчаянии он чудесным образом сразу же обсох и натянул пижаму. Мягкая ткань на коже успокаивала, и когда он пошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай, позволил знакомому процессу поглотить его.

Кроули вошел в кухню и оперся бедром о стойку, скрестив руки на голой груди, а шелковые пижамные штаны туго обхватили его стройные бедра. Азирафель закрыл глаза, и на сердце у него стало еще тяжелее.

— Извини, — сказал Азирафель, поворачиваясь обратно к плите, когда засвистел чайник. — Я думаю, что очень устал и слишком остро отреагировал. Какое-то время мы будем жить в тесноте, и нам действительно нужно привыкнуть к тому, что мы мешаем друг другу.

У Кроули было кислое выражение лица, трудночитаемое за солнцезащитными очками, закрывающими глаза. 

Азирафель налил две чашки и продолжил: 

— Кстати, о том, что мы мешаем друг другу, я хотел обсудить с тобой ситуацию со сном.

Кислый взгляд превратился в хмурый.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что ты спишь днями напролет, и это нормально, но я не привык к такому интенсивному физическому труду, поэтому я тоже хочу иногда спать. Так как там только одна кровать и нет места, чтобы поставить вторую, я надеялся, что мы могли бы спать по очереди? Ты спишь одну ночь, я — следующую или что-то в этом роде.

— Как пожелаешь, — протянул Кроули, и его небрежный, беззаботный тон задел Азирафеля за последние нервы. Именно это его и беспокоило. Кроули ничего не понимал и отмахивался от своих чувств по любому поводу.

Ангел швырнул чайник на плиту сильнее, чем это было необходимо. Тот громко лязгнул, и Кроули выпрямился, подняв обе брови над очками. 

— Слушай, я знаю, нам тяжело дались последние десятилетия , и мы почти не виделись. Но если мы мы хотим что-то сделать, то мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал меня и провел по крайней мере пять секунд, думая о ком-то, кроме себя.

У Кроули отвисла челюсть, а потом снова закрылась с резким щелчком. Удовлетворенный тем, что он наконец заткнул рот Кроули, Азирафель взял чашку и сказал как отрезал:

— Спи где хочешь. Я приготовил тебе чай. Тебе не обязательно его пить.

Азирафель вошел в спальню так спокойно, как только мог, но все же поддался порыву захлопнуть дверь с такой силой, что она грохнула о дверной проем. Удивительно, но это не принесло ему удовлетворения.

Улегшись в постель, он натянул одеяло до подбородка. Он пытался позволить физической усталости поглотить себя, но не мог перестать прокручивать в голове этот спор. Он не должен был быть таким жестоким.

***

Когда Азирафель проснулся на следующее утро, Кроули уже ушел. При свете дня — и значительно менее уставший — Азирафель захотел извиниться. С его стороны было нечестно вымещать свои чувства на демоне, который не сделал ничего, кроме того, что забыл концепцию личного пространства. На самом деле это просто было чертой характера Кроули. О которой Азирафель знал и уже давно принял.  
Он подавил свои чувства. Некогда было хандрить, когда была работа.

Пора было приступать к прополке. Азирафель видел, как это делают многие фермеры, и общий принцип он понял: вырывать любые растения, которые не были там посажены специально. Поэтому он встал на колени в клумбу и принялся за работу.

Работа была долгой и трудной, и Азирафель обнаружил, что начинает по-новому уважать людей, которые действительно делают это каждый день без удобных чудес, облегчающих задачу. Когда солнце начало садиться, Азирафель понял, что он обработал две цветочные клумбы, а должен был — пять. Какое ужасное разочарование, особенно учитывая его подозрения, что сорняки, которые он вырвал, вырастут с той же скоростью, с какой он будет их уничтожать.

Вытирая грязные руки о халат, он вернулся в коттедж, где принял душ, на этот раз убедившись, что дверь заперта. Замок вряд ли мог остановить Кроули, но Азирафель думал, что посланное сообщение было важнее всего.

Когда Азирафель переодевался в пижаму, раздался нерешительный стук в дверь спальни, и открыв ее, он с удивлением увидел Кроули, все еще полностью выглядящего, как нянюшка Ашторет с большой корзиной в одной руке.

— Я попросил повара, — начал Кроули высоким голосом, прежде чем он, казалось, осознал это. Затем прочистил горло, чтобы вернуться к привычному тембру, — устроить нам пикник. Я думал, что мы могли бы…

Кроули смолк, и Азирафель, моргая, посмотрел на корзину. «Однажды мы могли бы пойти на пикник».

Больше всего на свете ему иногда хотелось забыть тот напряженный разговор, который так походил на исповедь, забыть, что он чувствовал, отойдя от машины. Он боялся больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, горевал и жалел, что вообще что-то чувствует.

Он смягчился. 

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Да. Только дай мне переодеться.

Кроули кивнул и отвернулся, оставив его одного. Возможно, замечание Азирафеля о неприкосновенности частной жизни всё-таки было принято близко к сердцу. Что было очень трогательно, подумал он с лёгкой досадой.

Вернув свою повседневную одежду, он присоединился к Кроули в гостиной. Демон выжидающе уставился на него, и Азирафель смущенно оглянулся.

— Что-то не так?

— Тебе нужно будет выглядеть как Френсис, если мы собираемся выйти на улицу, — объяснил Кроули таким тоном, как будто это было очевидно.

— О, конечно, — ответил Азирафель и быстро преобразился.

Они молча вышли в сад, и Кроули расстелил плед у розария, издалека доносилось стрекотание сверчков, когда вечернее солнце, казалось, повисло над горизонтом. Эта ночь обещала быть теплой и поистине прекрасной, и Азирафель позволил себе немного успокоиться, устраиваясь на одеяле. Это было извинение Кроули, даже если он никогда бы не сказал такое словами. И Азирафель это оценил.

Кроули улегся на одеяло, прикрыв юбкой колени, и открыл корзину. 

— Не мог бы ты откупорить это? — попросил он, протягивая Азирафелю бутылку красного вина и два бокала.

Азирафель подчинился, и Кроули достал немного сыра, виноград и очень вкусные на вид бутерброды, которые заставили сердце Азирафеля биться быстрее, когда его рот наполнился слюной. 

— Прекрасный ужин, мой дорогой.

— Я решил, что это ключ к хорошему извинению. Прилагаю все усилия.

Азирафель уронил виноградину, которая была уже на полпути ко рту. 

— Ты действительно извиняешься?

Кроули не сводил глаз с корзины, пока доставал оттуда несколько маленьких тарелок. 

— А на что похоже?

— Просто ты никогда ... никогда раньше этого не делал.

— Прошу прощения, — ощетинился Кроули. — Я делал.

— И когда же? — бросил вызов Азирафель.

Лицо Кроули исказилось от раздумий — процесс вспоминания того, что никогда не происходило на самом деле, был довольно трудным. 

— Эм ... ага...хм...

— Именно.

— Ладно. Ну, я думал, что это остановит твое раздражение.

Волна нежности захлестнула ангела. Этого Кроули он сразу узнал. Того, который солжет, лишь бы его не обвинили в том, что он хороший. Который отмахнется от доброты и благодарности только для того, чтобы казаться равнодушным. 

— Извинения приняты с благодарностью, — ответил Азирафель, решив не высказывать своих мыслей вслух.

Кроули провел рукой по юбке, и Азирафель заметил кроваво-красный лак на его ногтях. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки и оплакал то, как испортился его маникюр.

— Вина? — предложил он.

— Разумеется, — ответил демон.

Две бутылки спустя — где они взяли эту вторую бутылку? — Азирафель почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Когда Кроули взмахнул своим бокалом, вино выплеснулось ему на руку. 

— Ты когда-нибудь менял подгузник, Азирафель?

— Не могу ... не могу сказать да, — ответил Азирафель. Язык у него словно распух. — Хм. А ты?

— Впервые. Сегодня. Это отвратительно. Ух.

— Могу себе представить. Хотя я бы предпочел этого не делать, — сказал Азирафель, сморщив нос от отвращения.

— Еще два года такой жизни. Самое меньшее.

— А ты не мог бы... — Азирафель многозначительно щелкнул пальцами, — избавиться от него?

— От ребенка? — шокированно спросил Кроули.

— Нет! От подгузника!

— О, — промычал Кроули. — Я как-то об этом не подумал.

С губ Азирафеля сорвался смешок, и вскоре оба они уже прижимались друг к другу, хихикая, и опрокинув в траву бокалы с вином. Наконец их смех затих, когда Азирафель пристально посмотрел на Кроули, а тот поднял глаза к звездам. Азирафель почувствовал тепло, за которое позже ему будет стыдно, когда он неизбежно будет прокручивать этот момент в своей голове снова и снова в течение многих лет — возможно, даже столетий, если они преуспеют в своем предприятии.

— Спасибо тебе за это. Извинение или нет, но это было, — «только не говори мило», — приятно.

Кроули оперся на одну руку и одарил его легкой улыбкой, которая быстро стала ярче. 

— А я и забыл!

Азирафель растерянно посмотрел на него, когда демон сел и начал рыться в корзине. 

— Я принес тебе торт!

Он был так взволнован, что сердце Азирафеля замерло. 

— Что?

— Торт! Я попросил у повара один.

Кроули вытащил кусочек шоколадного торта, обернутый в пластиковую пленку, лежащий на маленькой тарелочке. С ганашем, который так блестел сбоку, что Азирафель уже чувствовал, как он тает на его языке.

— Давай разделим его, — предложил Азирафель, снимая пленку, и вонзил вилку в плотный ломтик.

— Это для тебя, — тихо сказал Кроули, и Азирафель не стал спорить. Первый укус был совершенно божественным.

Когда звезды полностью высыпали на небо, и не было никаких облаков, чтобы поговорить о них, ночь стала прохладной, поэтому они свернули пикник и вернулись в коттедж, приятно пьяные и сытые от хорошей еды.

Азирафель оставил Кроули ванную, чтобы снять макияж и распустить волосы. Дожидаясь своей очереди, он сел в гостиной, чтобы еще немного почитать О'Хару, но обнаружил, что слишком рассеян.

«Ничего удивительного», — подумал он, когда дверь ванной щелкнула, привлекая внимание Азирафеля и демонстрируя Кроули, входящего в гостиную с мягко вьющимися за ушами волосами. Он был без очков. 

— Ванная твоя, — объявил он, остановившись в проеме. — А можно мне сегодня спать? — спросил он Азирафеля, заставив его задержаться в коридоре.

Он улыбнулся демону. 

— Конечно, мой дорогой.

Кроули кивнул так резко, что пряди его волос выбились из-за уха. Азирафель протянул руку и заправил локон обратно. 

— Знаешь, мне нравится, как ты причесываешься.

Стыд не обрушился на Азирафеля, пока он не закрыл за собой дверь ванной. Они едва прожили вместе неделю, а он уже вел себя как влюбленный дурак. Он прислонился лбом к двери и глубоко вздохнул.

Это ждет его день за днём.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Месяц спустя, в первый же полный рабочий день Кроули в роли няни Ашторет, Азирафель сделал перерыв в саду, — которым он заслуженно гордился, учитывая сомнения Кроули относительно его садоводческих навыков, — желая встретиться с некоторыми из работников поместья.

Конечно, Кроули отчитал бы его. Или, по крайней мере, принял уничижительный вид. По мнению демона, общение было рискованно для их миссии и не стоило того.

Азирафель не очень-то был с этим согласен.

Он смыл грязь с рук в прихожей собственного дома, все еще удивляясь тому, насколько большим было поместье. Кто же знал, что американский дипломат зарабатывает столько денег? Возможно, он все это унаследовал. Учитывая человеческую склонность к семейственности, Азирафель не удивился бы.

Решив разыскать еще нескольких слуг, Азирафель прошел на кухню и обнаружил там круглолицего азиата, руки которого были покрыты прекрасными татуировками, изображающими ветер. Он что-то напевал себе под нос, замешивая тесто, и поднял глаза, когда Азирафель вошел в комнату, но не прекратил свою работу.

— Привет, — поздоровался Азирафель, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить фальшивый акцент. Практика — залог успеха. У него не было особого повода использовать его там, в коттедже, где были только он и Кроули. 

— Меня зовут Френсис. Новый садовник. Я решил зайти и поздороваться с людьми, которых еще не встречал.

Повар бросил на него равнодушный взгляд и сказал: 

— Я Хиро.

— Приятно познакомиться, Хиро, — сказал Азирафель, снимая шляпу. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко и захотел чем-нибудь занять руки. — Я Френсис, новый садовник.

Наконец Хиро оторвался от своей работы. 

— Вы муж Лилит?

Азирафель почувствовал трепет оттого, что его назвали мужем Кроули. Даже когда тот был в другом образе.

— Муж.

Хиро уставился на него.

— О, да. Это я! — подтвердил он. Чем больше он говорил, тем больше понимал, насколько плохо лгал (та большая ложь Богу про пламенеющий меч не подготовила его к подобной ситуации спустя столько времени). Возможно, Кроули был прав, настаивая, чтобы они держались особняком.

Он действительно был плох, если начал думать, что Кроули был прав.

— Она прекрасная женщина, — пробубнил Хиро, взбивая тесто. — Как давно вы вместе?

— В следующем феврале исполнится двадцать один год, — сказал Азирафель, изо всех сил стараясь казаться любящим мужем. Это оказалось не так сложно, как он думал.

Хиро резко кивнул и швырнул тесто в хлебную доску, напугав Азирафеля. 

— Не буду вам мешать, — сказал Азирафель. — Я просто хотел поблагодарить за шоколадный торт, который вы послали с К... Лилит. Настоящий шедевр.

— Не я его делал, — ответил Хиро, продолжая месить тесто с такой силой, что Азирафелю стало немного страшно. — Просто дал ей ингредиенты.

Руки Азирафеля вцепились в ткань фуражки. Он представил себе Кроули, посыпанного мукой и шоколадной пудрой, полностью сосредоточенного на приготовлении торта. Извинительного торта. Для Азирафеля. Его сердце подскочило к горлу, когда он почувствовал, что не выразил свою благодарность. Послание, которое он недооценил.

— Ну что ж, спасибо, что помогли ей.

Хиро что-то буркнул в ответ, и Азирафель вышел из кухни в столовую в поисках Кроули. Войдя в фойе, он сразу наткнулся на Пирсона, развешивающего пальто.

Услышав стук его сапог по кафелю, Пирсон повернулся к нему и спросил:

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я ищу няню Ашторет, — ответил Азирафель и тут же мысленно пнул себя. Он должен был сказать «Лилит».

— Вы называете свою жену няней? — удивился Пирсон с таким страдальческим выражением лица, как будто сожалел, что спросил.

— Только когда она на работе, — поспешил заверить он. Лжец из него никудышный.

Пирсон с сомнением посмотрел на него, но все же повел наверх, в детскую.

Азирафель поднялся по лестнице, свернул направо, как ему было велено, осторожно открыл дверь и обнаружил Кроули в кресле-качалке, прижавшего малыша к своему плечу и слушавшего его мурлыканье. Любовь наполнила Азирафеля, почти заставив его отступить назад. Кроули поднял глаза, наконец заметив его, и приложил палец к губам, прежде чем встать. Он уложил ребенка в кроватку и выставил Азирафеля из комнаты.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Кроули, ловко заправляя выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.

Тогда Азирафель понял, что ему, возможно, следовало бы подождать, прежде чем разыскивать Кроули. Может быть, до его возвращения вечером в коттедж. «Слишком поздно, — сказал он себе, — ты уже здесь».

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, — сообщил Азирафель.

Тонкая бровь появилась над оправой очков Кроули. 

— За что?

Азирафель занервничал. Кроули, когда он сталкивался с доказательством своей заботы или доброты, иногда мог огрызнуться на него. 

— Пикник.

— Да, ты поблагодарил меня, когда это случилось. Месяц назад… — ответил Кроули, подняв брови и глядя на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Ну, я хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя. И сказать, что нам не помешает вновь выбраться на пикник. Если погода не изменится.

Едва заметная улыбка тронула с одной стороны уголок губ Кроули и тут же исчезла. 

— Если хочешь.

Заламывая руки, Азирафель в растерянности стоял там, пытаясь придумать, что бы еще сказать.

— Тогда я возвращаюсь к ребенку, — сказал Кроули, указывая на дверь позади себя.

— Ты должен как-нибудь вывести его в сад, — выпалил Азирафель, пытаясь унять странное беспокойство, которое нахлынуло на него при мысли о том, что Кроули сейчас уйдет. — Было бы хорошо дать мне немного времени побыть с ним. Уравнять воздействие.

— Я полагаю, что могу взять его на прогулку. Скажу, что я хочу видеть своего мужа, — задумчиво произнес Кроули.

Вот оно опять. Муж.

— Если мы хотим показать ему столько же добра, сколько зла, нам нужно будет ... — Пирсон завернул за угол коридора, Азирафель в панике шагнул ближе к Кроули и поцеловал его в щеку. — До свидания, милая. Увидимся вечером.

— Нгк, — ляпнул Кроули, широко раскрыв глаза, прежде чем заметил Пирсона, который все еще шел по коридору. — До свидания, дорогой, — поспешно добавил он.

Азирафель одарил Пирсона зубастой ухмылкой (благодаря своим очень большим вставным зубам) и, пройдя мимо него в холл, направился обратно в сад под жаркие лучи солнца.

***

Кроули выполнил свое обещание позже на этой неделе.

В один особенно солнечный день он катил черную детскую коляску, которую обычно использовала миссис Даулинг. Он встретил Азирафеля в саду.

— Френсис! Какой восхитительный сюрприз, — чересчур драматично произнес Кроули.

Азирафель отложил ножницы и хлопнул в ладоши, оглядываясь вокруг. Если Кроули вел себя подобным образом, то был ли кто-то поблизости? Когда он никого не увидел, то тихо спросил: 

— Зачем ты изображаешь из себя няню?

Кроули бросил острый взгляд на ребенка и понизил голос: 

— Варлок здесь, и мы всегда должны представать в образе перед ним. А что, если он вспомнит?

— Ради Бога, Кроу... — демон сверкнул глазами. — Лилит, он же ребенок.

— Человеческий мозг — мощная штука, — чопорно заявил Кроули, снова используя свой нянюшкин голос. Азирафель вздохнул, но согласился.

— Привет, дорогая, это ужасно мило с твоей стороны, что ты зашла ко мне в гости, — сказал он тоже немного драматично. Он полагал, что у него будет время, чтобы усовершенствовать свою игру во влюбленную пару няня-садовник, прежде чем Варлок действительно обратит на них внимание. 

— Кто этот маленький херувим?

— Варлок, поздоровайся, — попросил Кроули твердо и мелодично.

Малыш посмотрел на Азирафеля снизу вверх и тут же разревелся. Ангел удивленно отступил на шаг, когда Кроули подавил смешок.

— Видел бы ты свое выражение лица.

Азирафель нахмурился, но постарался продолжать свою игру:

— О, мой дорогой мальчик, мне жаль, что я напугал тебя, — сказал он самым мягким голосом, покачивая пальцем перед сморщившимся лицом Варлока, пытаясь отвлечь ребенка.

Конечно же, после применения ангельских сил Азирафеля Варлок немедленно ответил ему. Его лицо разгладилось, и он потянулся маленькими ручками, чтобы схватить Азирафеля за палец, которым ангел тыкал его в нос. Варлок хихикнул, и Азирафель просиял, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули, как бы говоря «видишь».

Демон смотрел на него, скрестив костлявые руки на своей узкой груди, и его лицо было...ну, он выглядел удивленным. А может, и нет... в благоговейном страхе?

Азирафель выпрямился. 

— Не смотри на меня так. Я хорошо отношусь к детям. Это идет в комплекте с ангельскими умениями.

Кроули фыркнул:

— Может быть, тебе следовало бы быть няней?

— Если ты помнишь, именно это я и предлагал, — напомнил ему Азирафель, прежде чем снова повернуться к Варлоку и достать его из коляски. — Няня Ашторет хорошо о тебе заботится? Да, мой милый мальчик. Я в этом уверен.

Он слегка покачал ребенка и пошел дальше, оставив Кроули толкать коляску позади него. 

— А сейчас посмотри на сад? Все замечательные растения и птицы, украшающие этот мир. Прекрасный мир.

— Ну это ты уж преувеличил, а? — пробормотал Кроули себе под нос, чем заслужил острый взгляд Азирафеля.

— Будто ты не нашептываешь злые мысли в его крошечную головку в любое время суток, — сказал Азирафель, похлопывая Варлока по спине, когда ребенок агукнул.

— Именно это я и должен делать, — возразил Кроули, наклоняясь вперед так, чтобы большая часть его веса приходилась на ручки коляски. Как он не свалился на Азирафеля, тот не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Ну, а это то, что должен делать я.

Кроули позволил ему возиться с ребенком с полчаса, а потом настоял на том, чтобы отвести Валока обратно в дом вздремнуть. Азирафель неохотно отпустил его, скучая по теплому свертку в своих руках и ощущению от взгляда Кроули на себе.

***

Через несколько недель Кроули вернулся в коттедж поздно вечером. Азирафель уже принял душ и лег в постель с книгой в руке. Он поднял глаза, когда Кроули распахнул дверь спальни, с отвращением стягивая с себя пиджак.

— Отрыжка. Очень много отрыжки, — выплюнул Кроули, прежде чем швырнуть пиджак к дальней стене. Тот ударился об обои с цветочным рисунком и соскользнул на пол.

— Ты использовал свои силы, чтобы ... 

— Конечно же, я так и сделал! — рявкнул Кроули.

Расправив плечи и размахивая руками, Кроули застонал от отчаяния. 

— Мне кажется, что она все еще на мне.

Азирафель выполз из постели, без охоты покидая теплый кокон из одеял. Он больше не желал слушать, как Кроули продолжает жаловаться.

— Успокойся, мой дорогой. Позволь мне помочь.

Он утешающе провел рукой по лопатке Кроули, и демон обмяк. Азирафель сглотнул, язык у него заплетался, а сердце бешено колотилось. Он осторожно стянул расстегнутую блузку с плеч Кроули, и тот остался в черной комбинации и в длинной юбке. 

— Вот, так же легче. Давай позаботимся о твоих волосах.

Кроули опустился на край кровати, и Азирафель подошел к нему, чтобы вытащить шпильки из туго собранных волос. Каждая из них легко выскользнула из медных кудрей, которые расслаблялись, как змеи, выползающие из клубка, с помощью сил Азирафеля. Как только они все были убраны, Азирафель позволил себе провести рукой по волосам Кроули, один раз, два. Просто чтобы проверить, что он вытащил все шпильки.

Когда последние пряди проскользнули сквозь его пальцы, он услышал вздох Кроули.

— Все готово. А теперь почему бы тебе не пойти в душ?

Кроули вышел из комнаты, выглядя измученным, и Азирафель печально смотрел на теплую кровать. Может быть, Кроули будет в порядке проведя рядом с ним ночь?

Азирафель сел на быстро остывшее место, которое он до этого освободил, взял свою книгу и смирился с тем, что ему придется закончить чтение и быть бесцеремонно выкинутым за порог.

Но когда Кроули вернулся в комнату с мокрыми волосами и телом, облаченным в черную кружевную комбинацию, он просто откинул одеяло и заполз в постель рядом с ангелом. У Азирафеля перехватило дыхание, когда он посмотрел вниз на Кроули, который, плотно закрыв глаза, лежал на своей стороне, откинувшись на подушку.

— На что ты уставился? — спросил демон, не открывая глаз.

Азирафель вздохнул сквозь боль в груди. 

— Ну, я надеялась, что сегодня вечером смогу лечь спать.

Кроули заворчал и перевернулся на другой бок, повернувшись спиной к Азирафелю. 

— Мклитс-с-с-ся.

Азирафель моргнул и захлопнул книгу. 

— Что это было?

— Мы можем поделиться, — повторил Кроули полусонным голосом.

— О, я, э-э... — Азирафель запинался на любом связном ответе. Это было бы замечательно. Да, кровать была немного маленькой, но это был не первый раз, когда они спали рядом друг с другом. Возможно, это был первый раз с тех пор, как Азирафель признался себе, что влюблен в демона, но ангелы любили всех, и это было прекрасно.

— Я действительно очень устал, — повторил Азирафель. — Я думаю, что одна ночь не повредит.

Кроули ничего не ответил, и Азирафель решил, что тот спит. Он выключил лампу и свернулся калачиком под одеялом, упорно игнорируя то, как прогибается матрас рядом с ним.

***

Азирафель проснулся от лунного света, льющегося в окно, и холодного тела, прижавшегося к его боку.

Повернув голову, он увидел Кроули с открытым ртом, пускающего слюни на подушку, Луна освещала его так, словно не могла устоять перед искушением искупать в лучах света нечто столь прекрасное. Демон каким-то образом оказался так близко к Азирафелю, что изгибы его тела были полностью прижаты к боку ангела. Они не то чтобы обнимались, но рука Кроули крепко сжимала его плечо, словно пытаясь удержать на месте, пока он впитывал тепло Азирафеля. Жар и нежность шевельнулись в животе, и он едва не рассмеялся над собой. В этом Кроули не было ничего чувственного. Ничто из его обычной кричащей развязности не подчеркивало его длинные конечности и стройные бедра. Вот так он был просто человеком, костлявым и неуклюжим, волосы разметались по его лицу, когда он ровно дышал во сне, и почему-то это было еще более заманчивым.

Закрыв на мгновение глаза, прежде чем заставить себя встать с кровати, Азирафель осознал, что его эмоции крайне неустойчивы. От всей этой любви, кипящей внутри него, он был готов взорваться.

Не то чтобы он боялся отказа. Нисколько. Чего Азирафель боялся больше всего, что об этом узнают небеса. О том, что его накажут. Покачав головой, он снова посмотрел на Кроули.

Но это была не совсем правда, и он знал это. В каком-то смысле он боялся отказа. Боялся потворствовать тому, что казалось ему бездонным источником любви внутри него, и обнаружить что Кроули не сможет ответить. Что он окажется изголодавшимся человеком в пустыне, оставленным копаться в песках, когда Кроули наконец поймет всю глубину его любви и уйдет, испытывая отвращение к ней. Он подумал о цитате Маргарет Этвуд, а также суфийской пословице, вздохнул.

Нет в пустыне знака, что говорит: и не вкушай камней.

«Не позволяй отчаянию управлять мною», — подумал Азирафель, почти взмолившись.

С тяжелым сердцем Азирафель пошел на кухню, достал из холодильника несколько виноградин, взял их с собой в гостиную, где устроился в кресле и поднял Фрэнка О'Хару, сразу же поняв, что он не в настроении следить за тем, как многословно старина Фрэнк воспевает тоску.

Вместо этого он ел виноград и смотрел в окно, пока не забрезжил рассвет. Как только начали щебетать птицы, он нацарапал небольшую записку, оставив ее на кухонном столе рядом с розой в вазе, прежде чем чудесным образом вернуться в свой книжный магазин.

«Кроули, мне нужно побывать в Лондоне, немного поработать. Я вернусь через несколько дней. Можешь извиниться, если Даулинги спросят обо мне?

Твой, Азирафель».

***

После нескольких месяцев жизни с Кроули Азирафель нашел книжный магазин ужасно скучным, совсем не таким, как он ожидал. Где же этот сутулый демон, кричащий на телевизор? Куда же подевались туфли на каблуках, оставленные у двери? Заколки для волос, разбросанные по ванной?

Азирафель пытался найти утешение в своих книгах, в привычной работе по реставрации переплетов и восстановлению текстов. Радость, которую он обычно находил в этом, была пустой, поэтому он продолжал ходить по Сохо, совершая маленькие чудеса в надежде, что это улучшит его настроение.

И это произошло.

Девочка-подросток, плачущая на крыльце, поняла, что все будет в порядке. Мужчина, которому не хватило денег на покупку продуктов, нашел на земле сто фунтов. Женщина, спорившая на дороге с полицейским, извинилась, и ее отпустили.

Азирафель улыбнулся небу над многолюдным Лондоном. Вот такое оно и было. Человечество. Он любил их. Вот для чего все это было нужно.

Когда ропот внутри него утих, он поспешил обратно в книжный магазин и упаковал еще несколько своих любимых книг, прежде чем чудесным образом вернуться в гостиную коттеджа. Там пахло по прежнему — землей и временем, и каким-то образом чем-то вроде тех лавандовых духов, которые безвозвратно ассоциировались у него с Кроули. Азирафель закрыл глаза и вдохнул. Лаванда уже никогда не будет прежней. Теперь это была его жизнь. По крайней мере, на какое-то время, и не было никакого смысла бороться с этим.

Он всегда был хорош в том, чтобы делать все в лучшем виде. Наколдовав маленький граммофон, он вызвал свои любимые пластинки (и несколько пластинок для Кроули). Он поставил некую Билли Холидей, распаковывая книги на полки, встроенные в стены по обе стороны от камина. Контральто ее протяжного голоса потрескивало, оживая в рупоре граммафона:

— Я не знаю почему, но мне так грустно. Я хочу попробовать то, чего у меня никогда не было.

Одна за другой книги становились на деревянную полку, старые друзья устраивались на местах, как будто они были здесь своими. «Грозовой перевал», «Гордость и предубеждение», «Хоббит», сонеты Шекспира.

Он также принес книги, которые только собирался прочитать: «Дом листьев», «Чужестранка», «Облачный атлас».

Ничто так не очищает вкус, как немного поп-фантастики.

— О, что мы упустили. Любовник, о, где ты можешь быть?..

Напевая себе под нос, он закончил распаковывать книги. Получилось две полки, что было явно недостаточно. Возможно, ему придется еще раз съездить в магазин. Или, может быть, наконец сдаться и посмотреть телевизионные программы, на которые Кроули его уговаривал.

Кроули.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Кроули. Он больше не хотел водить хороводы вокруг этой темы. Тема размером со слона в комнате, неудобная, про которую все знают и молчат, хотя пора бы уже поговорить, чтобы двигаться дальше. Азирафель мог двигаться дальше.

Он вернулся в гостиную, решив, что если он собирается жить здесь в обозримом будущем, то это должно быть приятным. Может быть, это и чудо, но он все-таки был ангелом.

***

Кроули вошел и остановился в дверном проеме, прервав Азирафеля на середине попытки свернуть отвратительный ковер в гостинной.

В груди поселилась знакомая боль. «Еще одна причина покончить с этим», — подумал он, глядя на Кроули, тяжело дыша, уверенный, что его щеки порозовели, и чувствуя капельки пота на лбу. Кроули все еще был одет в нянюшкины вещи: черная юбка-карандаш, доходившая до середины голени, темно-серая блузка, рубиновая брошь, спрятанная в воротнике. Азирафель сразу же почувствовал себя неуклюжим в своем старом халате и плохо сидящих брюках. Ему придется привыкнуть к этому. Френсис ведь не собирался становиться особо модным человеком. Еще одна вещь, к которой нужно привыкнуть.

— И все же я уверена, что когда-нибудь встречусь с ним. Может быть во вторник у меня будут хорошие новости, — пропела Билли из угла.

— Проигрыватель пластинок? — спросил Кроули, все еще используя голос няни Ашторет.

— Я пытаюсь немного приукрасить обстановку, — ответил Азирафель, присаживаясь на корточки.

Кроули поприветствовал его негромким ворчанием, подходящим нянюшке Ашторет, прежде чем повернуться на своих блестящих черных каблуках и, стуча ими, без единого слова удалиться по коридору. Дверь в спальню громко захлопнулась.

Чувствуя себя обескураженным, Азирафель вернулся к уборке ковра. Ни в одном его доме не будет ничего с геометрическими узорами.

Кроули оставался в спальне до конца вечера, пока Азирафель менял мебель в гостиной и, наконец, выбрал новый диван у стены и кресло, поставленное ближе к огню (чтобы Кроули мог согреться, хотя Азирафель не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе). Телевизор он передвинул так, чтобы его было видно с обоих сидений, и Азирафель добавил еще несколько ламп и кофейный столик.

Очень домашний и очень удобный.

Азирафель вытер пот со лба и пошел на кухню. Он скучал по приятным обедам в милых ресторанах с интересными людьми, где можно было изучать их. Издав раздраженный стон, он чудесным образом раздобыл несколько бутербродов к вину, которое принес из книжного магазина. Однако еда, созданная чудом, никогда не была так хороша, как настоящая. Азирафель втайне думал, что именно любовь, которую люди могли вложить в настоящую вещь, имела значение.

Он прошел по коридору и нерешительно постучал в дверь спальни. Тишина. Он собрался с духом. Им с Кроули требовалось поговорить, и они определенно нуждались в алкоголе, чтобы сделать это.

— Кроули? — спросил он, прежде чем повернул ручку и толкнул дверь.

Кроули в черной атласной пижаме лежал поверх одеяла на боку, так что Азирафель не видел его лица. 

— Я вернулся с парой очень хороших бутылок вина. Я подумал, что мы могли бы откупорить одну из них.

Кроули посмотрел на него через плечо, его лицо напряглось, а темные очки слегка съехали. 

— Какой сорт?

— Гренаш, — ответил Азирафель, поднимая бутылку.

Кроули поднялся с кровати, будто ему нужно было встать на ноги, его позвонки распрямлялись один за другим.

— Ты меня убедил.

Азирафель улыбнулся, пытаясь немного успокоить свои нервы по поводу предстоящего разговора. У него было такое чувство, что его мозг грохочет в черепе, отказываясь успокоиться, пока он не произнес слова, которые бормотал себе под нос весь день.

— Я переставил мебель в гостиной. Здесь теперь немного уютнее, как мне кажется, — сказал Азирафель, показывая Кроули свою работу.

Кроули засунул большие пальцы за пояс пижамных штанов и неторопливо обошел комнату по кругу. Несмотря на то что дневное тепло еще не совсем исчезло, он щелкнул пальцами и зажег огонь. 

— Прекрас-с-сно.

Ну, это было практически максимальное одобрение от Кроули. 

— Спасибо, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафель, теребя край своего халата. — Ты не мог бы налить нам вина? Я бы хотел переодеться.

Когда Кроули выхватил бутылку из рук и уже вкручивал в пробку коготь, чтобы вытащить её из горлышка, Азирафель даже не успел выйти из комнаты. Войдя в густой полумрак спальни, он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем переодеться из своей обычной одежды садовника в уютный джемпер. Он был мешковатый и уродливый, но в нем было удобно. Ему нужно было как можно больше комфорта.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Кроули протянул ему бокал вина. Азирафель ожидал, что он отпустит остроумное замечание по поводу свитера, но его не последовало.

— Так... Ну и как там Лондон? — спросил Кроули, поднеся бокал ко рту и проведя им по нижней губе.

Азирафель сделал глоток вина, для храбрости. 

— Все так же.

— В чем состояло твое задание?

— Э...ну, это было не совсем задание, а больше...

— Гадство, я так и знал, — прошипел Кроули, прежде чем со стуком поставить бокал на стол около кресла. — Извини, Кроули, долг зовет. Ты солгал.

— Да, конечно! Мне просто нужно было немного свободы! — Он совсем не так хотел поговорить на эту тему. Только не с разъяренным Кроули, который загнал его в угол. Все слова, которые он отрепетировал, утекали, словно песок сквозь пальцы.

— Оу? Свободы? Неужели пятидесяти лет тебе не хватило?

Азирафель отчаянно желал, чтобы Кроули снял свои солнечные очки. 

— Послушай, Кроули, для меня это так же трудно, как и для тебя. Учитывая наш, эм, разный взгляд на наши отношения.

Вот что это было — зияющая пропасть между ними, Азирафель любил Кроули, а демон его — нет.

Когда Кроули внезапно вздохнул, Азирафель поспешил продолжить: 

— Я полагаю, что должен буду дать тебе возможность подумать о том, во что мы ввязались. Вот что мне было нужно. Просто немного времени, чтобы выяснить, могу ли я справиться с этим. И я решил, что смогу. Эта миссия более важна, чем наши... разные чувства, — стал убеждать Азирафель, с пылающим лицом, продираясь через самые сложные места разговора. Он знал, что его чувства, вероятно, заставляли Кроули испытывать неловкость. Что это не взаимно. Что он бы и не мог. Азирафель должен был удержать все под контролем.

Стиснув зубы, Кроули отвернулся и уставился в огонь. Он взял свой бокал с вином и осушил его. 

— Я уже много лет справляюсь с нашими разными чувствами, — выплюнул он, насмехаясь над словами Азирафеля. — Почему теперь это стало иметь значение?

Его брезгливый тон пронзил сердце Азирафеля, и все тайные надежды, которые он лелеял, умерли. Ему следовало бы знать наверняка, прежде чем надеяться, что Кроули может быть добр к нему. 

— Ну да, конечно...тогда все решено, — сказал он, давясь словами.

Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и отмахнулся от него. 

— Ты можешь занять кровать. Я не буду спать сегодня ночью.

— Ты уверен?

— Иди спать, Азирафель.

Азирафель так и поступил.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Примечание переводчика  
Стихотворение Френка О'Хара «Маяковский» взято в переводе Евгения Козаченко.

***

Как колотится сердце!  
Я под душем стою  
и реву. Мама, мама,  
кем я стал? Если он…

Скребущий звук прервал чтение Азирафеля. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Кроули водит своими длинными ногтями по подлокотнику кресла. От этого звука неприятная дрожь пробежала по спине Азирафеля.

Если он  
воротится однажды  
поцеловать меня, колючей  
щекой прижаться к моему виску, —  
как будоражит эта мысль!

Еще один скрип, на этот раз даже громче. Азирафель встал, захлопнул книгу сильнее, чем это было необходимо, и вышел из гостиной, вернувшись на кухню, где было больше естественного освещения, и где ему не пришлось бы иметь дело с мрачным поведением Кроули.

Обычное равнодушие демона теперь превратилось в самое настоящее отчуждение, так как Азирафель практически заявил о своих чувствах, а Кроули признал, что знает о них, и отверг. С тех пор Кроули перестал носить дома что-либо, кроме одежды няни Ашторет, никогда больше не смывал макияж и не распускал волосы. Азирафель предположил, что он делает это, перед тем, как уснуть, но он не спрашивал, и спальня стала чем-то вроде запретной зоны по вечерам. Увидя поведение Кроули, Азирафель узнал в нем доспехи. И если они нужны Кроули, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с ним теперь, когда его чувства открыты, он оставит его в покое.

Самым раздражающим было то, что тот начал проигрывать на граммофоне пластинку с надписью «Fall Out Boy», которая звучала, как самый ужасный кошачий вой, какой Азирафель когда-либо слышал. Его терпимость к самовыражению в искусстве не простиралась так далеко, и он начинал подозревать, что Кроули делает это только для того, чтобы досадить ему.

Из кухни он услышал тихий скрежет пластинки перед тем, как вступительные аккорды этого «Fall Out Boy» эхом разнеслись по всему дому:

— Я превзошел твои ожидания? Я из кожи вон лез, пытаясь сказать тебе то, что ты бы хотела услышать…

Азирафель застонал. Из-за этого он не хотел оставаться внутри. Сунув ноги в сапоги, он распахнул заднюю дверь, направляясь в сад.

— Так я провел эту неделю… 

Он захлопнул дверь и издал раздраженный вопль. Войдя в розарий, он сразу же столкнулся с миссис Даулинг.

— Френсис! — сказала она, улыбаясь. Варлок сидел в слинге на ее груди и оглядывался вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами. Увидев Френсиса, он расплылся в улыбке.

— Варлок? — Сказала Гарриет, обращаясь к ребенку так, словно он был членом парламента, а она просила аудиенции. — Это Френсис.

Азирафель помахал рукой ребенку, шевеля только пальцами. 

— Мы уже встречались раньше. Лилит представила нас друг другу.

— Конечно, — сказала Гарриет, слегка подпрыгивая, чтобы отвлечь Варлока. — Няня Ашторет оказалась абсолютным божьим даром.

«Не совсем» — с сожалением подумал Азирафель.

— Она так хорошо ладит с Варлоком. У вас самих есть дети?

Азирафель подумал было ответить утвердительно, просто назло Кроули, но он собирался быть выше этого, как бы Кроули себя ни вел. Терпение — добродетель, и если он будет вести себя нормально, то Кроули в конце концов придет в чувство. Честно говоря, демон поступал так, словно он был единственным, кто пострадал от всего этого, когда сердце Азирафеля было так сильно разбито. Абсолютно типично для него, этого, эгоистичного ублюдка. 

— Нет, до этого мы так и не дошли. Но Лили любит детей. Вот почему она занялась этой работой.

Гарриет кивнула. 

— Я никогда не была уверена, что у нас с Тадеушем будут дети. Мы оба так заняты. Но я рада, что мы решились.

Улыбаясь, Азирафель повертел пальцами перед Варлоком, который что-то агукал и слабо улыбался ему. Эта невинность воодушевила его сердце. Кто бы мог подумать, что Антихрист так выглядит?

— Тадеуш будет в городе на несколько недель в следующем месяце, — неожиданно сказала Гарриет.

Азирафель вопросительно склонил голову набок, и та пояснила: 

— Я надеялась, что мы все сможем поужинать. В главном доме. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы он познакомился с няней Ашторет. Ну и с тобой, конечно же.

Азирафель кивнул, хотя ему и хотелось извиниться. Мысль о том, чтобы предупредить Кроули о необходимости общения промелькнула у него в голове. Кроме того, каково было бы, если бы этот Кроули, эта няня Ашторет, сидела рядом с ним, сердитая и молчаливая, и отказывалась смотреть ему в глаза?

«Я действительно должен отказаться».

— Назовите дату! — вместо этого ответил он. Кроули убьет его.

— Неужели? Отлично, я что-нибудь придумаю и дам знать няне, — сказала она, и глаза ее заблестели.

Азирафель улыбнулся и понадеялся, что это не было похоже на гримасу. Он думал о том, как он сообщит эту новость вспыльчивому демону, который сейчас закатил истерику на его диване.

***

К сожалению, Азирафель не успел рассказать об этом Кроули раньше Гарриет.

Кроули работал в доме допоздна, возможно, чтобы избежать встречи с Азирафелем, или просто потому, что Гарриет задерживалась на работе. Азирафель не знал и не собирался спрашивать.

Поэтому он не очень удивился, когда Кроули вошел в дом и встал перед Азирафелем, сидящим на диване, глядя на него сверху вниз с поистине впечатляюще хмурым видом. Азирафель снял очки для чтения и положил их на край стола. 

— Да?

— Ужин? С этими Даулингами? — резко и насмешливо спросил Кроули.

— Гарриет предложила, и я не видел причин отказываться, — спокойно ответил Азирафель. Кроули мог ругаться и придираться сколько угодно, но Азирафель сделал то, что было необходимо.

— Не видел причин? — взвизгнул Кроули, и Азирафель указал на стул напротив себя.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть, дорогой? Ты навис надо мной и заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неловко.

Кроули застонал, но сел, опускаясь, он выразил свое мнение, драматически изогнувшись.

Азирафель даже не закатил глаза. 

— Я сделал все возможное в той ситуации, в которой оказался. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил. Как ты думаешь, ты можешь сделать это?

Хмурый взгляд Кроули немного смягчился. 

— Да, Азирафель, я могу.

— Увидишь, все будет хорошо.

***

Несмотря на свои заверения, Азирафель немного нервничал, когда назначенная дата действительно наступила.

Вечером перед ужином Кроули потратил дополнительное время на свою прическу, оставив волосы распущенными в попытке выглядеть менее сурово. Азирафель недовольно бурчал из-за отсутствия хорошей одежды, но остановился на наименее мешковатой рубашке и чистых брюках.

Когда они подошли к дому, Пирсон провел их в гостиную, которую Азирафель никогда раньше не видел. Одна из стен была заставлена книгами. Сам того не сознавая, он устремился к ним и чуть было не пропустил проявление Даулингов, когда они вошли.

— Френсис! Няня! — Воскликнула Гарриет, и голос ее звучал так счастливо, как Азирафель никогда не раньше слышал. — Познакомьтесь с моим мужем, Тадеушем Даулингом.

Полный мужчина с большими руками встал и сказал громовым голосом: 

— Приятно познакомиться. Моя жена в восторге от вашей работы.

Няня Ашторет осторожно пожала его руку. 

— Я рада наконец-то познакомиться с вами, сэр.

— Зовите меня Тэд, — сказал он столь же громогласно. «Очень по-американски», — мрачно подумал Азирафель.

Взгляд Тэда метался между Френсисом и няней Ашторет, и на его переносице появилась морщинка. 

— Вы двое... интересная пара.

Что же, это было грубо... Пускай технически это было верное замечание, оно все равно оставалось поверхностным мнением этого человека. Внезапно почувствовав себя далеким от жизней их воображаемых персонажей, Азирафель решил, что, возможно, этот Тэд заслуживает небольшой демонстрации — это было бы правильным. Влюбленные няня и садовник. Приобняв Кроули со спины, он положил руку на его бедро и слегка сжал. Он почувствовал, как Кроули напрягся рядом с ним.

— Я счастливчик, что такая женщина, как Лилит, вообще заинтересовалась мной. Она великолепна, — сказал он, желая, чтобы Кроули понял, что он играет. Он смотрел на свою «жену» широко раскрытыми, влюбленными глазами, полными надежды. Кроули уставился на него сверху вниз, его брови приподнялись, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Азирафель не мог поверить, как её можно было бы сесть искренней Но люди могут быть довольно невнимательными.

— Ты так очарователен, Френсис, — ответил тот, прежде чем постучать длинным пальцем по носу Азирафеля, заставив его моргнуть.

— Она коварная, — сказал он Даулингам, все еще глядя на няню Ашторет так, словно не мог оторвать от нее глаз. В чем было гораздо меньше притворства, чем он хотел бы признать. Его сердце все еще стучало бесконтрольно. Но после их трудного разговора Азирафель почувствовал, что ему стало лучше. Любить было не так уж больно.

— Как давно вы женаты? — спросил Тэд, в его голосе звучало легкое замешательство.

Так тебе и надо.

— Двадцать лет, — гордо ответил Азирафель, поднимаясь на цыпочки и целуя холодную щеку Кроули. О, как это отдалось дрожью в животе! Он полагал, что было бы слишком самонадеянно ожидать, что весь стыд чудесным образом исчезнет после одного разговора.

Не то чтобы он хотел провести еще один.

Нет, он предпочел бы никогда больше не обсуждать это.

— Вы оба очаровательны, — сказала Гарриет с такой тоской в голосе, что Азирафель одарил ее глуповатой улыбкой.

— Они что-то с чем-то, — пробормотал Тэд, вероятно думая, что Азирафель его не слышит.

Очевидно, Варлок уже лег вздремнуть, радионяню установили на журнальном столике, и когда Тэд предложил им выпить, Азирафель узнал, что няня Ашторет предпочитает чистый виски, как и мистер Даулинг. Азирафель старался не прислушиваться, когда они впали в негромкую, но несколько горячую дискуссию о преимуществах бурбона по сравнению со скотчем.

Гарриет села рядом с ним на очень дорогой — и настолько же неудобный — диван. Глядя на своего мужа, она выглядела немного грустной. Это было выражение лица знакомое Азирафелю.

— Вы действительно любите его, — тихо сказал Азирафель. Он знал, что это правда. Он чувствовал это.

Натянуто улыбаясь, Гарриет кивнула. 

— Это очень трудно. Он часто уезжает.

— Я уверен, что он любит вас так же сильно, — сказал Азирафель, похлопывая ее по колену, покрытому пышной юбкой коктейльного платья.

Она посмотрела на него сияющими глазами. 

— А вы с няней?

— Конечно, я люблю ее, — признался Азирафель. Его желудок скрутило, когда он произнес эти слова. Конечно же, он любил Кроули. Любил его как демона. Как няню Ашторет. Как Кроули. На этом этапе его существования любовь к Кроули была просто частью его самого, такой же неотъемлемой, как дыхание.

Как удручающе.

— Мне кажется, ей немного грустно, знаешь ли, — задумчиво сказала Гарриет. — Она все больше времени проводит в доме. С Варлоком. Даже когда я возвращаюсь, она остается рядом, помогает мне с ребенком или находит себе занятие на кухне. — Все в порядке? Между вами?

Френсис посмотрел вниз на свои пальцы. Он пожалел, что не воспользовался предложением Гарриет выпить коктейль. 

— Мы поссорились несколько недель назад.

Брови Гарриет сошлись на переносице. 

— Из-за чего?

Азирафель огляделся вокруг в поисках правильного ответа. Из-за чего ссорятся пары? О, он ненавидел лгать. 

— Сколько времени мы проводим вместе, — ответил он полуправду.

— Лилит нужно больше времени отдыхать? Я могу проверять, что она не останется допоздна. Я знаю, что она привязана к Варлоку, но я действительно могу заботиться о нем по вечерам, тогда, если отдельно не прошу об этом...

Азирафель снова похлопал ее по ноге. 

— Это не ваша вина, дорогая. Мы с Лилит знаем друг друга уже очень давно. Соры случаются.

Гарриет уже собиралась ответить, когда из радионяни раздался крик, привлекший ее внимание. Азирафель убрал руку. 

— Если вы не против, я могу пойти.

Няня Ашторет уже почти вышла из комнаты, и Гарриет кивнула, жестом приглашая его следовать за ней.

Когда Азирафель наконец добрался до комнаты Варлока, Кроули уже прижимал ребенка к своей груди. Он напевал тихую мелодию, которую Азирафель не узнал.

Азирафель надеялся, что это только не «Fall Out Boy». Хотя Азирафель и не думал, что такой ужасный музыкант может создать что-то столь успокаивающее.

— Могу я его увидеть? — Тихо спросил Азирафель, и Кроули обернулся с выражением удивления на лице.

Несколько неохотно он отдал Азирафелю ребенка, и какие бы собственнические чувства он ни испытывал по отношению к Варлоку, вероятно, они уступили место пониманию, что Френсис должен будет проводить с ним больше времени, учитывая их нынешнее соглашение.

— Привет, мой сладкий мальчик, — пробормотал Азирафель, усаживаясь в кресло-качалку у окна. — А ты знаешь, что Бог любит тебя так же сильно, как и я?

Азирафель услышал тихое фырканье Кроули, но проигнорировал его.

Варлок продолжал вопить, а Азирафель раскачивался взад-вперед, и это движение в конце концов утихомирило его. Плач стих, и Варлок только тихо икал.. — Что тебе нужно, милый?

— Он голоден, — сказал Кроули, и Азирафель поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть выражение мягкости на лице демона. Душераздирающе.

— Тут есть какая-нибудь еда?

Кроули кивнул, прежде чем подойти к небольшому шкафу с холодильником, он вытащил бутылочку, и Азирафель почувствовал эхо силы, когда Кроули нагрел ее в своей руке.

— Ты хочешь... 

— Да, — ответил Азирафель, выхватив бутылочку из рук Кроули прежде, чем тот успел забрать ребенка. Он дразнил рот Варлока бутылкой, и ребенок быстро схватился за нее, посасывая так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. У Азирафеля вырвался смешок. 

— Он милый.

— Да, он такой, — согласился Кроули, стоя так близко, что Азирафель почувствовал его дыхание, когда он протянул руку, чтобы расчесать тонкие волосы на голове Варлока, и внезапно всё это было уже слишком.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — выпалил Азирафель.

Кроули в ужасе отступил на шаг, и Азирафель поспешил исправить свой промах.

— Нет, я просто хочу сказать. Мы ведь были друзьями, не так ли? Ну, почти друзьями. Я скучаю по этому, — объяснил он, не в силах смотреть на Кроули.

— Мы все еще друзья, ангел, — сказал Кроули, и Азирафель почувствовал, что его глаза увлажнились от смущения. Кроули не называл его ангелом со времени того злополучного разговора несколько недель назад. 

«Я не буду плакать при ребенке», — решительно сказал он себе, быстро морая.

— Тогда мы можем попробовать еще раз? Все остальные чувства в расчет не берем? — спросил Азирафель.

Когда он бросил взгляд на демона, то обнаружил, что его лицо скрыто тенью, и оно нечитаемо из-за этих дьявольских очков, скрывающих его глаза.

На какое-то время воцарилось молчание, и только негромкие звуки от кушающего Варлока прерывали тишину комнаты. Кроули со вздохом нарушил ее. 

— Конечно. Все, что ты захочешь.

Азирафель подумал, что его голос звучит устало. Это была долгая пара недель, особенно учитывая, что Кроули работал сверхурочно.

Когда они уложили Варлока обратно, счастливо забормотавшего во сне, они остановились на мгновение, глядя на него.

— Знаешь, Гарриет думает, что у нас проблемы в браке, — заговорщицки прошептал Азирафель.

— Что? — в ужасе воскликнул Кроули.

Азирафель искоса взглянул на него. 

— Что же, ты в последнее время вел себя так, что, очевидно, она думала, что мы расстаемся.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Нехорошо, что она задает так много вопросов.

— Именно так я и подумал. Было бы разумно, эм, вести себя немного больше как пара.

Кроули вытащил его из комнаты в коридор, не желая беспокоить ребенка. 

— Что у тебя на уме?

— Я думаю, будет лучше, если я удивлю тебя, не так ли, горошинка? Получится искренней, — сказал Азирафель с легкой ухмылкой, прежде чем уйти.

— Азирафель! Что это значит? Азирафель?

Азирафель хихикнул, возвращаясь к Даулингам. Немного дружеского поддразнивания может быть как раз то, что вернет их в нужное русло. Раньше это всегда срабатывало.

***

— Итак, как же вы познакомились? — спросила Гарриет, держа вилку над своим лососем. Он был восхитительным. Азирафель уже несколько месяцев не ел такой вкусной еды. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как он приехал в поместье Даулингов. Он скучал по этому.

— В саду, — ответил Кроули сладким голосом, протягивая руку, чтобы сжать ногу Азирафеля. По выражению его глаз стало ясно, что он собирается наказать Азирафеля за его прежнюю угрозу.

— Неужели? — поинтересовалась Гарриет. — Звучит романтично.

— Все совсем не так, — вмешался Азирафель, не отрывая взгляда от того места, где Кроули прикасался к нему, хотя и убрал руку. Демону нельзя было позволить получить все удовольствие абсолютно в одиночку. — Я потерял лопатку и был так взволнован, весь в грязи и выглядел ужасно. Лилит увидела меня таким и предложила помочь, и я понял, что влюблен.

— Мне очень неприятно говорить тебе об этом, — сказал Тэд, чиркнув ножом по фарфору. — Но это звучит довольно романтично.

Гарриет хихикнула. 

— Знаешь, Тэд прав.

— В таком количестве грязи нет ничего романтичного, — возразил Азирафель, указывая вилкой на Тэда.

— Это было не так романтично, как кажется, — одновременно с ним произнёс Кроули.

«Спасибо», — подумал Азирафель. 

— Он был настолько туп, — тут Азирафель мгновенно отбросил свою благодарность, — что даже не понял, что я интересуюсь им. Мне пришлось возвращаться в этот сад каждый день в течение недели, прежде чем я окончательно поняла, что мне придется сделать первый шаг.

— О, Тэд был точно таким же, — сказала Гарриет.

Тэд возмущенно фыркнул.

— Что? Так и было! — настаивала она. — Я увидела тебя на той вечеринке, и ты был таким… Я не знаю. Я все пыталась провести с тобой время, и тебе потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы понять, что я заинтересована.

— Честно говоря, ты слишком хороша для меня, — сказал Тэд, и Гарриет покраснела. — И как я должен был поверить, что могу тебя заинтересовать?

Азирафель спрятал улыбку в бокале с водой. Они действительно были влюблены друг в друга. Жаль, что Гарриет, казалось, думала, что Тадеуш не любил ее так, как она любила его. Хотя его преданность своей работе, исключающая почти все остальное, была особенно удручающей. Факт, который стал более очевидным, когда разговор перешел к его службе.

Кроули что-то мурлыкал себе под нос и задавал вежливые вопросы, хотя Азирафель уже начал отключаться. Когда ужин закончился, они попрощались, и Гарриет объявила, что они обязаны повторить.

Вместе они возвращались в свой маленький коттедж, и вместо того, чтобы погрязнуть в неловком молчании, Азирафель преодолел себя: 

— Это было очень мило. Я уже давно не ел такой вкусной еды.

— Несколько месяцев — это не так уж давно.

— Это именно так, если ты, как и я, за столько тысячелетий привык питаться лучше, чем перекусывать случайными бутербродами и крекерами, — парировал Азирафель.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь начудесить любую еду, какую захочешь, — напомнил ему Кроули. Когда он сделал неосторожный шаг, его каблук погрузился в грязь, заставив его споткнуться. Схватив Кроули за плечи, Азирафель попытался помочь ему удержаться на ногах.

— Черт, черт, — выругался Кроули, прыгая на одной ноге. — Поможешь?

Азирафель кивнул и опустился на колени, чтобы достать из грязи своевольную туфлю. Он поставил ее на булыжник перед Кроули, который нахмурился, когда сунул ногу обратно внутрь и тихо зашипел от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Азирафель, стоя рядом с Кроули.

— Растяжение, — ответил Кроули, слегка побледнев.

— Ну, а ты можешь... — уточнил Азирафель, указывая пальцем в сторону повреждения.

— Демонические силы так не работают. Гибель, разрушение и все такое — ты знаешь политику моей конторы. Я быстро выздоравливаю, но не могу вылечить самого себя, — пояснил Кроули.

— Это кажется бессмысленным.

— Поверь мне, я подал около дюжины жалоб и ничего не добился. В первый раз, когда я упал с лошади и сломал ногу, Вельзевул сказала, цитирую: «Поделом тебе за твою неуклюжесть».

— О, — сказал Азирафель , еще раз пораженный тем, какими жестокими могут быть демоны. Ну, только не Кроули. Демоны вообще. Вообще-то, иногда и Кроули. — Давай войдем внутрь и что-нибудь придумаем.

После того, как он помог Кроули проковылять по дому, Азирафель встал перед ним, не зная, что делать. Кроули сел на диван и вытянул ногу, выглядело довольно жалко.

— Как думаешь, я смогу тебя вылечить? — спросил Азирафель, протягивая руки, словно пытаясь это сделать.

Кроули вжался в подушки. 

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Что святая сила может сделать с демоном?

— Позволь мне попытаться, — твердо возразил Азирафель, которому совсем не понравилась призрачная бледность лица Кроули. — Не надо так драматизировать, дорогой, — предупредил он. Кроули действительно умел доводить себя до полного изнеможения, когда речь заходила о самых незначительных вещах.

Поморщившись, Кроули напрягся, когда Азирафель схватил его за ногу, посылая в сухожилия слабый импульс силы. Демон закричал и тут же потерял сознание.

— О, Боже. О, Боже. О, Боже, — повторял Азирафель, вскочив и оглядывая комнату в надежде найти выход из создавшегося положения.

«Что же я наделал?»

Растяжение действительно выглядело лучше, отек спал. Пытаясь хоть как-то себя занять, Азирафель пошел на кухню и принес пакет со льдом, полотенце и несколько бинтов. В последнюю минуту в отчаянной надежде он наполнил чашку холодной водой и вернулся в гостиную, где Кроули все еще лежал без сознания на диванных подушках.

Азирафель сложил все предметы первой помощи, опустил руку в воду и побрызгал ей на лицо Кроули. Демон пошевелился, его лицо исказилось, когда очки съехали на кончик носа, открывая распахнутые глаза. 

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Азирафель отряхнул свою очень влажную ладонь. 

— Э-э, бужу тебя?

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, - сказал Кроули, протягивая руку, чтобы снять солнечные очки и вытереть воду.

— Сработало?

Когда Кроули тупо посмотрел на него, Азирафель указал на его лодыжку.

Склонив голову набок, Кроули сердито уставился на свою ногу и покрутил ею. 

— Хорошо.

Азирафель широко улыбнулся, чувствуя гордость за то, что это сработало.

— Но, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, никогда больше не пытайся меня исцелить.

Прикусив губу, Азирафель кивнул. 

— Я вовсе не хотел тебе навредить...

— Что же, это чувствовалось так, словно мне в ногу воткнули тысячу иголок, так что нет, спасибо, — Кроули положил ступню на колено и потер косточку на лодыжке. — Поставь пластинку, пожалуйста.

Азирафель фыркнул. Неужели он не заслужил немного благодарности?

— Пожалуйста! — добавил Кроули, качая головой, как будто Азирафель забавлял его.

— Ладно. Но ничего из этих твоих «Fall Out Boy». Честно говоря, я не знаю, как ты слушаешь такой шум.

— Это же я думаю о Моцарте, но ты считаешь, что он — отвал башки.

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — чопорно ответил Азирафель, подавляя то, что наверняка было бы глупой улыбкой. Он скучал по этому легкому подшучиванию.

— О, Кроули, ты уже знаком с Вольфгангом? У него талантливейшие руки, — на высокой ноте передразнил Кроули, изображая то, что он, вероятно, считал очень шикарным произношением.

— Я уверен, что никогда этого не говорил. Ну почему все что ты говоришь так гадко звучит?

— Что? Неужели его руки не были талантливы?

— В игре на фортепиано, мой дорогой. Кроме того, даже интересуй меня такие пошлости, он был очень влюблен в свою жену, — сказал Азирафель, пролистывая пластинки в поисках чего-то, что им обоим понравилось бы. Хм, Элла Фитцджеральд. Он вытащил пластинку из конверта, маленьким чудом быстро убирая любое искривление или царапины и помещая ее на круг, прежде чем установить иглу.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел ее выступление? — спросил Кроули с дивана, когда первые звуки «Мечтай немного, мечтай обо мне» наполнили гостиную.

— Я по большей части избегал Америки, — ответил Азирафель, садясь в кресло у камина. Это было странно, как будто комната перевернулась... Кроули почти никогда не садился на кушетку, и Азирафель начал думать о кресле как о чем-то, принадлежащем Кроули.

— Она была волшебницей, — протянул Кроули, явно погруженный в какие-то воспоминания. — Из Америки пришло много хорошей музыки. В эти дни. Ну, в те времена. Весь тот век век, на самом деле.

— Ты же знаешь, я предпочитаю классику. Включая Эллу.

Кроули хихикнул, и морщины на его лице разгладились.

«Несмотря на все его острые углы, на Кроули действительно приятно смотреть».

Азирафель упрекнул себя. Подобные мысли в начале прошлого века были именно тем, что довело его до беды в первую очередь.

— Ты можешь занять кровать сегодня, мой дорогой.

Кроули еще глубже вжался в диван. 

— Кажется, я хочу остаться бодрствовать.

Может быть, Кроули скучал по нему. Он улыбнулся — мелочь, которую, как он думал, Кроули даже не заметит. 

— Мы могли бы достать ту вторую бутылку, которую я привез из Лондона, — легко предложил он.

Мне бы хотелось этого.

Кроули не то чтобы улыбался, но выглядел таким счастливым, каким не был уже несколько недель. Последние нити узла, который скручивался у Азирафеля в животе, развязались, и он почувствовал что-то вроде умиротворения.

Дайте апокалипсису все между ними уладить.

***

— Нет! Слушай! — вскрикнул Кроули, шипение вырвалось у него между зубами, когда он что-то забормотал, глотая слова. Его губы были запачканы вином.

Пластинка "Fall Out Boy" зазвучала в углу, и Азирафель поморщился. 

— Я слушаю, и это не соверш... сов... не становится лучше.

Кроули поднял руку, словно призывая его замолчать, и начал качать головой в такт музыке.

— Я тебя не виню: ты — это всегда ты, но и ты меня не вини: как раз это-то я и ненавижу…

— Видишь! — воскликнул Кроули, широко раскрыв глаза и выжидая, как будто он только что сделал непосильное дело, и Азирафель обязан согласиться с ним.

Смирившись с тем, что Кроули не позволит ему солгать, Азирафель издал неопределенный признательный звук.

— Все дело в словах, ангел, они действительно заставляют тебя чувствовать это, — сказал Кроули, все еще качая головой в каком-то танце, даже если немного не в такт.

— Согла... соглашусь и несо... соглашусь, — сумел сказать Азирафель. Его речь совсем замедлилась, а язык заплетался.

Рассветный луч пробился в окно гостиной и вспугнул Азирафеля. 

— О, — сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону Кроули и указывая на улицу. — Мы должны протрезветь. Утро.

Кроули повернулся и хмуро уставился в окно. Он выглядел развалиной: волосы растрепались оттого, что он провел по ним пальцами, блуза была расстегнута и распахнута на груди. Уверенный, что он выглядел не намного лучше (он, вероятно, выглядел намного хуже), Азирафель переключил свое внимание, вздохнув, когда его кровоток покинул весь алкоголь, оставив вялым и не в духе.

— Думаю, не стоит работать в пьяном виде, — почти про себя сказал Кроули.

Азирафель поднялся на ноги, чтобы принести немного воды из кухни. Остановившись, он взглянул на розу, все еще стоявшую в вазе на столе. Как давно это было? Она уже должна был завять. Обдумывая возможные варианты, он наполнил два стакана и принес обратно, чтобы вложить один в руку Кроули. 

— Ты что, заменил розу на кухне?

Кроули причмокнул губами и принял воду с невнятным, благодарным стоном. 

— Что?

— Роза? На столе? Она все еще жива, но я срезал ее несколько месяцев назад.

Осушив стакан с водой несколькими громкими глотками, Кроули отставил его в сторону и посмотрел в окно.

— Ну не знаю. Мне понравилось, как она смотрелась. Нет проблем, чтобы сохранить ее живой.

— О, — выдохнул Азирафель. Он сделал глоток воды, чтобы успокоить внезапно пересохший рот. — Это было очень мило с твоей стороны.

Нахмурившись, Кроули встал и проворчал:

— Я не милый.

Азирафель ухмыльнулся, когда Кроули вышел из комнаты. 

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, — сказал он в свой стакан, чтобы Кроули не услышал.

Примечания

Песни, упомянутые в этой главе (очевидно) «Sugar We're Going Down» и «A Little Less Sixteen Candles» от Fall Out Boy.

Песня, упомянутая позже, «Dream a Little Dream of Me» Эллы Фитцджеральд.

Использованное в начале главы стихотворение «Маяковский» Фрэнка О'Хара. Оно убийственное.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Примечание

Рейтинг повысился, я не думала что он так поднимется, но, увы...

***

Азирафель уставился на цветущую клумбу, чувствуя себя довольно потерянным.

А какие цветы нравятся Кроули?

Или, точнее, какие цветы понравились бы нянюшке Ашторет?

Когда Гарриет стала наблюдать за их отношениями с проницательностью ястреба, Азирафель понял, что пора попытаться выполнить свое обещание и вести себя как пара. Ну, Кроули, вероятно, обозначил бы это как угрозу, но как ангел, Азирафель пытался представить всю ситуацию в более позитивном свете. Все и так было достаточно сложно без всего этого мрачного нагнетания со стороны Кроули.

И вот Азирафель сражался с цветами. Выбор цветка был особенно труден, учитывая, что он понятия не имел, как ухаживать за «няней», которой притворялся нечеловек, в которого он был влюблен. Секрет в секрете, слишком сложно для понимания романтики Азирафелем.

Он срезал календулу. Начни с простого, напомнил он себе, засовывая ножницы в карман своего халата, прежде чем покинуть сад в поисках няни Ашторет.

Он нашел ее читающей ребенку на переднем дворе, возлежащей на ситцевом одеяле. Разноцветные осенние листья создавали вполне умиротворяющую картину: нянюшка Ашторет сидела на одеяле — черная точка в море оранжевого и красного. Когда он подошел, она подняла на него глаза, и Азирафель изо всех сил постарался изобразить Френсиса, как он его понимал.

— Привет, горошинка. Я услышал, что ты снаружи, — поприветствовал свою жену Френсис. — Я принес тебе цветок.

Опустившись на колени на одеяло, Френсис вытащил его из-за спины и подал нянюшке Ашторет, которая посмотрела сверху вниз на цветок у нее под носом. 

— Это прекрасно, Френсис, — процедила она с таким видом, словно хотела сказать: «Убери эту дрянь от моего лица».

— Позволь мне, — продолжал Френсис, словно не расслышав очевидного намека, потянулся и спрятал стебель цветка за волосами Лилит. — Красиво.

Кроули встретился взглядом с Азирафелем, и что-то мелькнуло в его глазах: вызов, который заставил Азирафеля понять, что он совершенно точно пожалеет об этом маленьком представлении. Демон протянул руку и коснулся цветка, и весь Кроули снова исчез, полностью сменившись няней Ашторет. — Что это на тебя нашло? Ты ведешь себя прямо-таки романтично, — сказала она, протягивая руку, чтобы взять его ладонь, прижатую к одеялу.

— Этот цветок напомнил мне о тебе, — сказал Френсис. Азирафель чуть не застонал. За последнее столетие он прочел слишком много любовных романов и теперь расплачивался за это; всё вышло гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал. Кроули собирался устроить ему настоящий ад.

— Это очень мило, — сказала она и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в щеку. — Если ты еще когда-нибудь воткнешь календулу мне в волосы, я придушу тебя во сне, — прошипела она, отстраняясь.

О, это была не Лилит, это определенно был Кроули.

Няня Ашторет выпрямилась и похлопала его по щеке. 

— У тебя здесь губная помада, дорогой.

Азирафель провел ладонью по лицу, и на его пальцах осталась красная полоса. С досадой он вытер руку об одеяло. 

— Все чисто, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой, которую няня Ашторет вернула ядовитой вместо его невинной.

— Увидимся в коттедже, — весело сказал Френсис, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на Варлока для короткого прощания, пока Лилит впивалась взглядом в его спину.

Весь остаток дня Азирафель потел чуть сильнее чем обычно.

***

— Календула? — прошипел Кроули, как только за ним закрылась дверь коттеджа. Азирафель оторвался от чтения как раз в тот момент, когда оскорбительный цветок упал ему на колени.

— Не вижу проблемы, — с легкой покорностью ответил Азирафель, стараясь не выдать своей обиды. Честно говоря, календула была прекрасна. Он пытался.

Кроули скрестил руки на груди, швы его парчового пиджака натянулись на худых плечах. 

— Ты чувствовал ее запах?

— Что?

— Ты когда-нибудь нюхал календулу? Совал свой нос прямо в нее?

Азирафель покачал головой.

— Самый дурнопахнущий цветок на свете. И мне пришлось оставить его в волосах на несколько часов.

«О нет», — подумал Азирафель с легким отчаянием. Он действительно этого не понимал.

— Послушай, мне очень жаль. А что бы ты предпочел?

— Я не знаю, Азирафель, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Возможно, что-нибудь ещё из десятков цветов в саду?

— Не надо быть таким резким, — попросил Азирафель, устраиваясь поудобнее на диване. Агрессивное поведение Кроули словно загоняло его в угол. — Гарриет хотя бы видела тебя с ним?

— Я убедился, что она заметила, когда вернулась домой с работы.

— Тогда, по крайней мере, усилия не были напрасными, — обрадовался Азирафель, вновь обретая свое хорошее настроение.

Скривившись, Кроули рухнул в кресло у камина. Установилась холодная погода, дом был старым и продуваемым сквозняками, и Азирафель убедился, что камин горит, прежде чем Кроули вернулся домой. Просто чтобы согреть дом, чтобы Азирафелю было уютнее, конечно. Никакой другой причины.

— Гарриет сказала, что Даулинги в ноябре уезжают в Америку. На все зимние праздники, — заявил Кроули, растягивая последнее слово, как будто это была самая глупая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Что же, Азирафель предположил, что время года, когда чествуют Всевышнего, может быть потенциально больной мозолью для демона.

— По-видимому, мы можем остаться здесь. Праздновать так, как хотим, — сказал Кроули с робкой ноткой в голосе, которую Азирафель не узнал. Казалось странным, что Кроули вообще собирается праздновать Рождество.

— Возможно, сейчас самое подходящее время сделать перерыв. Вернуться в город. Заняться настоящей работой, — задумчиво произнес Азирафель. Декабрь всегда был подходящим временем для чудес.

— Конечно, да, — быстро согласился Кроули.

Азирафель что-то промычал себе под нос и вернулся к своей книге, уже обдумывая все, что можно сделать в магазине. Хотя праздники были очень оживленным временем года. Люди всегда пытались купить его книги. Он содрогнулся только при одной мысли об этом.

Кроули нарушил молчание: 

— А кем должен быть Варлок на Хэллоуин?

Азирафель так быстро вскинул голову, что перед глазами у него поплыло. 

— Хэллоуин? Ты же знаешь, что небесное воинство не одобряет такие праздники. Считает их чересчур демоническими.

— Ну да, а американцы празднуют. Гарриет попросила меня сшить костюм для Варлока, так что я прошу тебя. Костюм для Хэллоуина? Идеи?

— А разве ты не должен быть экспертом? — спросил Азирафель. Разговоры о языческом празднике заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко.

Кроули оскалил зубы. 

— Что? Потому что я демон?

— Да, потому что ты демон!

— Это стереотипы.

— Уф, — раздраженно фыркнул Азирафель. — Тогда сделай что-нибудь традиционное. Ведьма или тыква. Или даже кошка.

— Немного мило для Антихриста, тебе не кажется? — ответил Кроули, сморщив нос от отвращения.

— Ты спросил мое мнение, и я его высказал, — отбрил его Азирафель.

Улыбка, которая сильно не понравилась Азирафелю, скользнула по лицу Кроули. 

— Кажется, у меня есть идея.

***

— Очень смешно, Кроули, — проворчал Азирафель, оглядываясь вокруг. Демон одарил его широкой фальшивой улыбкой и потряс рукой Варлока, чтобы тот помахал ему. 

— Поздоровайся с Френсисом, ангел, — сказал Кроули ребенку, одетому в белую мантию и маленькие плюшевые крылышки.

Кроули, должно быть, думал, что он был великим юмористом, одевая Варлока ангелом. Его протесты по поводу того, что идеи Азирафеля слишком милы, очевидно, были оставлены за бортом ради того, чтобы подразнить его.

По гостиной слонялись люди в самых разных костюмах. Некоторые придерживались наиболее скандальной традиции Хэллоуина и были скорее раздеты, чем одеты. Другие были просто в костюмах, притворяясь тем, кем они не являлись.

И все они были на верном пути к тому, чтобы напиться.

Сам Кроули был одет как дьявол — изящное красное атласное платье до колен и туго натянутые чулки-сеточки на гладких ногах. Азирафель даже не подозревал, что Кроули брился. Возможно, тот всегда брил ноги. И именно так он втискивался в эти до смешного тесные штаны.

Достаточно сказать, что Кроули выглядел просто великолепно, в то время как Азирафель был одет как пират — в свободную рубашку и жилет, с треуголкой на голове, в противостоянии с блестящими красными рогами, выглядывающими из темно-красных хитро уложенных локонов нянюшки Ашторет.

Заметив взгляд Азирафеля, Кроули усмехнулся. 

— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, Френсис? — спросил он, прикусив кончик языка и пошевелив бровями в какой-то ублюдочной форме флирта.

Азирафель встретился взглядом с Гарриет через море людей. Она была одета как французская горничная, и Тэд стоял рядом с ней, одетый как...Теодор Рузвельт? Азирафель не имел ни малейшего представления. Она помахала ему рукой, и Азирафель поддался искушению дать Кроули попробовать ту пытку, которой тот, казалось, наслаждался, подвергая ей Азирафеля.

— Очень сексуально, — ответил Азирафель, потянулся за спину своей жены, чтобы ухватиться за хвост, прикрепленный сзади к платью, и задевая рукой за ягодицы Кроули. И впрямь флирт. Кроули издал такой звук, словно кто-то внезапно поджег его.

— Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел Кроули.

— Флиртую со своей женой, — ответил Азирафель, невинно отпивая свой напиток. Это было какое-то отвратительное пурпурное пойло, которое, хотя и было довольно крепким, на вкус было ужасным. Оно было слишком сладким и пахло лекарством.

Повернувшись обратно к залу и не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд Кроули, Азирафель насчитал еще двух человек с детьми. Две женщины с малышом и мужчина, который, казалось, был один, и держал очень маленького ребенка, одетого тыквой. Варлок довольно неплохо переносил шум, но Азирафель уже достаточно познакомился с ребенком, чтобы понять, что это ненадолго.

Гарриет появилась у локтя Азирафеля, явно пьяная, ее ладони дрожали на его руке, когда он позволил ей опереться на него. 

— Я уже больше года не пила, Френсис, и это пойло очень крепкое. И еще отвратительное.

Кроули тихо рассмеялся, и Гарриет ткнула в него пальцем. 

— Ты смеешься надо мной, няня? — спросила она. — Мне следовало бы посмеяться над тобой. Я видела, как твой муж хватал тебя за задницу. Ад раскаленный, я бы тоже схватила тебя за задницу. Она хороша.

— Френсис, я думаю, что наша хозяйка пытается за мной ухаживать, — заговорщицки прошептал Кроули Азирафелю, все еще смеясь.

Гарриет выдохнула. 

— Я бы никогда этого не сделала. Я просто говорю, что ты ...

— Не волнуйся, Гарриет, — сказал Кроули, махнув в ее сторону рукой. — Моя задница действительно выглядит потрясающе.

Это заставило Гарриет разразиться приступом хихиканья. 

— Лилит, я так рада, что мы наняли именно тебя. Ты самая лучшая.

Она глубоко вздохнула, и они оба ждали, пока она обдумает то, что хотела сказать. 

— А ты! Френсис! Так здорово видеть, что у вас с няней все хорошо. Я знала, что вам двоим просто нужно было заняться сексом. Знаете, секс, действительно продлевает отношения.

С каждой секундой Азирафель все больше краснел и старался не думать о том, что мелькало у него в голове: ноги Кроули, затянутые в чулки-сеточки, черная рубашка с закатанными рукавами, атласная комбинация, открывающий плечи, блейзер... 

Азирафель очень, очень редко имел возможность вспомнить, что он находится в мужском теле, которое снабжено определенными частями, имеющими определенные интересы, и в тех очень редких случаях, когда эти части напоминали о себе, он всегда удивлялся.

Ох.

Оторвав взгляд от красной ткани платья нянюшки Ашторет, облепившей бедра Кроули, Азирафель сжал кулаки, и боль от ногтей, впившихся в его ладони, приятно отвлекла внимание.

— Давай принесем тебе воды, дорогая, — сказал Азирафель, передавая свой стакан Кроули, который, чтобы взять его, подвинул Варлока на бедре.

Гарриет надулась, но последовала за Азирафелем к столу с закусками. Он вложил ей в руки бутылку воды и плошку с солеными крендельками. 

— Съешь это и пей воду, или утром пожалеешь об этом.

Ее глаза стали огромными, как блюдца, и засияли так, словно она вот-вот заплачет. 

— Почему ты такой милый?

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, дорогая Гарриет, — просто ответил Азирафель, прежде чем отвести хозяйку к ее мужу. Кроме того, быть милым — это работа Азирафеля.

— Гарриет! — проревел Тэд, явно тоже немного пьяный. — Бен только что рассказывал уморительную историю о своих охотничьих собаках. Бен, расскажи еще раз!

Тэд протянул руку и притянул Гарриет к себе, прижимая ее ближе, когда она посмотрела на него глазами, полными обожания. Сердце Азирафеля на мгновение сжалось от зависти. Если бы только он мог быть столь же откровенен со своими чувствами.

Азирафель вернулся к Кроули со своей собственной бутылкой воды, решив, что пунш просто не стоит того, чтобы терпеть его вкус.

— Ну, это было весело, но Варлок должен отправиться спать, — прокомментировал Кроули начало того, что звучало как настоящая истерика.

Азирафель кивнул. 

— Я тоже могу уйти.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогуша, — сказал Кроули, наклоняясь вперед, и Азирафель ожидал поцелуя в щеку, поскольку они уже довольно часто пользовались этим выражением привязанности.

Вместо этого Кроули прижался открытым ртом к тому месту, где челюсть соединялась с ухом, и облизал бакенбард, оставляя за собой очень влажный след из слюны.

Азирафель вытер ее, и его рука стала липкой. 

— Правда, Кро...Лилит. Не будь ребенком.

— О-хо-хо, на себя посмотри, — насмешливо и певуче произнес Кроули, прежде чем его прервал новый вопль Варлока. Наблюдая, как Кроули неторопливо поднимается по лестнице, Азирафель вздохнул и направился к двери.

После прогулки на свежем ночном воздухе Азирафель добрался до коттеджа. Как всегда, темнота внутри коттеджа стала передышкой от шума и суеты поместья Даулингов. Зайдя, Азирафель позволил себе снова принять свой обычный облик, необычные события вечера все еще горели под кожей, напоминая о том, как странно он чувствовал себя в теле Френсиса.

Расправив плечи, он посмотрел вниз на свою мешковатую рубашку, ставшую еще более мешковатой после того, как он уменьшился до своего обычного размера. 

— Прости, Френсис. Увидимся утром, — сказал он, поглаживая свой живот, все еще мягкий во всех его любимых местах.

Вздохнув, он рухнул в кресло в столовой, его взгляд наткнулся на розу в центре стола.

Он никак не мог выкинуть образ Кроули из головы, покачивающего бедрами, поднимавшегося по лестнице, вызывающе наклонявшегося к нему.

«Помнишь, как он выглядел в том двубортном костюме?»

Азирафель оборвал себя. Конечно же, он помнил.

Ангелы не должны были испытывать похоть. Только не так. Да, любовь была разрешена, но после полного провала нефилимов плотская любовь между ангелами и людьми была строго запрещена. Там не было ни слова о демонах, но Азирафель подумал, что это, возможно, было упущением, а не подразумеваемым разрешением, опущенным, потому что это было просто слишком немыслимо. Конечно же, нет.

Он уронил голову на руки. Он это помнил. В тот первый раз он посмотрел на Кроули и по-настоящему увидел, по-настоящему подумал о губах, руках и изгибах ключиц. Это был тот бар, та красная помада, то платье с заниженной талией. Дым, джаз, и я не могу оставаться здесь ни секундой дольше. Я скучаю по тебе, я скучаю по тебе, я скучаю по тебе... 

Обрывок стихотворения Фрэнка О'Хары пронесся у него в голове:

Колёса внутри меня, они гремят  
Они не прокатываются по мне, они внутри.  
Они не были смазаны, они полыхают  
от трения, и из глаз моих  
валит дым.

Действительно, дым. Ему казалось, что он весь горит.

Азирафель чудесным образом приманил свой любимый чизкейк из «Ритца» — перенесенный, а не созданный, стоявший дополнительного чуда для реальной вещи — и лучший Совиньон Блан, который он мог придумать. Наполнив бокал, он устроился поудобнее, прислушиваясь к стрекоту сверчков, доносившемуся из открытого окна, к шелесту ветра в кружевных занавесках, выхолаживающего кухню до дискомфорта. Но ему это было необходимо. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не было так жарко.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о Кроули.

Чизкейк почти удался, но на полпути он вспомнил, как впервые попробовал чизкейк, воспоминание, которое было — как и многие из лучших — неразрывно связано с Кроули. Демон принес ему немного. В тысча восемьсотом. С вишневым вареньем. Искушение, как и многое другое.

Это было восхитительно, и Кроули наблюдал, как он поглощает каждый кусочек, ухмылка кривила его тонкие губы.

Азирафель отложил вилку и снова вздохнул, чувствуя, как аппетит начинает угасать. Ему нужно разобраться с этим.

И был только один способ решить проблему, хоть он и никогда не прибегал к нему ранее. Он поморщился. Как по-человечески.

С этим нужно покончить. Он встал, проехавшись стулом по кафелю, и прошел в спальню, закрыв за собой замок. Покопался в своих знаниях о том, как мастурбируют человеческие мужчины, он был совершенно уверен, что это было просто: рука, пенис, стимуляция, завершение. Он расстегнул брюки и рухнул на постель, запах лавандовых духов Кроули уже разрушал его слабый контроль.

И вместо того, чтобы в первый раз избавиться от возбуждения, Азирафель позволил себе поддаться желанию, которое пульсировало внизу живота и поднималось вверх через сердце. «Только один раз», — очень змеиный голос прошептал на задворках его разума.

Он не обратил на это внимания.

И продолжил.

Первое прикосновение его руки к члену вызвало трепет дискомфорта и удовольствия. Это то, что делали люди? Он судорожно сглотнул. Как… грязно.

Стянув брюки и трусы до колен, Азирафель обхватил себя руками и осторожно подвигал на пробу. Ох.

Он сосредоточился на ощущениях одновременно таинственных и приятных, но его мысли неизбежно возвращались к Кроули. Если быть честным с самим собой, то именно этого он и ждал. Именно этого он и хотел. Мгновение, чтобы не чувствовать стыда. Даже если он об этом пожалеет.

И как только эти образы потекли, Азирафель уже не мог их остановить. Волосы Кроули были заколоты наверх, как у няни Ашторет. Превращались обратно в низкий пучок всякий раз, когда он переставал играть свою роль. Лямка атласной комбинации на его лопатках. Красный галстук уютно устроился под его кадыком. Лаванда. Лаванда. Лаванда...

Ладонь Азирафеля стиснула одеяло, и он задохнулся, когда излился в своей руке, теплая жидкость быстро остывала на его бедрах, его освобождение отозвалось эхом в каждом нерве.

Стыд пришел слишком медленно. Азирафель встал и вытерся, вымыв руки в раковине ванной комнаты, где, взглянув в зеркало, обнаружил себя раскрасневшимся и с остекленевшими глазами. Возможно, распутство — самое подходящее слово, но ему было противно даже думать об этом.

Он плеснул водой в лицо, переоделся в пижаму и вернулся в гостиную. Кроули собирался остаться в доме на всю ночь, поскольку Гарриет была пьяна. Это было согласовано заранее, и Азирафель был рад, что у него появилось дополнительное время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Сидя в углу дивана, он зажег огонь и допил вино, продолжая читать своего О'Хару.

Захваченный стихами и очень хорошим вином, Азирафель вздрогнул, когда хлопнула дверь. Кроули ввалился немного потрепанный, но все еще великолепный в своем красном платье. Он скинул свои каблуки, не обращая внимания на то, куда они приземлятся — ужасная привычка, которую Азирафель находил крайне утомительной — и сорвал ободок с рогами, бросив его на край стола.

— Как прошла твоя ночь? — мягко спросил Азирафель, хотя его сердце бешено колотилось, а щеки горели. Он мастурбировал пока Кроули не было. Что, если демон почувствует это или увидит на его лице?

— Как только я уложил Варлока, он спал довольно хорошо. Я рад, что вернулся домой, — сказал Кроули, откидываясь на спинку кресла и естественно придвигаясь к огню, словно желая впитать в себя еще немного тепла.

Домой. Азирафель предположил, что именно домом этот коттедж в данный момент. Но это не помешало ему поразиться, услышав слова Кроули.

— Что ты... — Кроули указал на Азирафеля.

Ангел посмотрел вниз и вздрогнул. Он совсем забыл, что изменился. 

— О да, мне нужно было немного отдохнуть от Френсиса. Мне показалось, что это подходящая ночь, чтобы сделать это. А что с этим разгулом?

Кроули закатил глаза так резко, что Азирафель смог прочесть этот жест за стеклами очков. 

— Разгул. Добро пожаловать в 21 век. Никто больше так не говорит.

Азирафель бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, а затем демонстративно вернулся к своим стихам.

— Я иду спать, ангел мой. Я проснусь только поздно вечером. Не мог бы ты не шуметь?

— Я постараюсь не грохотать, как это делают некоторые знакомые демоны.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — фыркнул Кроули, проигнорировав реплику, а затем встал и выскользнул из комнаты.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности отдохнуть от всего этого, радуясь, что, по крайней мере сейчас, его грех остался незамеченным.

***

Октябрь сменился ноябрем, и Даулинги отправились в отпуск, предоставив Азирафеля и Кроули самим себе.

Азирафель проснулся двадцатого ноября и обнаружил, что демон исчез — ни записки, ни объяснений. Он предположил, что Кроули уехал в Лондон на работу, как они договаривались, и проигнорировал укол боли из-за отсутствия общения. Он подумал, что так будет лучше.

Воспользовавшись возможностью побыть одному, Азирафель при помощи чуда добрался до своего книжного магазина и приступил к трудной работе — вытиранию пыли в задней комнате, в которой, казалось, всегда скапливались вещи, что бы он ни делал.

Шли дни, а Азирафель все еще регулярно спал и ел по тому же графику, что и Френсис. Но без Кроули, постоянно крутящегося под ногами, во все, что он делал, закрадывалась скука. Он начал задаваться вопросом, как он провел шесть тысячелетий своего существования, прежде чем стал жить с Кроули. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя настолько не в духе.

Хотя он и не признавался себе в этом, но все равно ждал, что Кроули вот-вот зайдет, пригласит его на ужин или предложит выпивку и расскажет о своих последних причудах. Точно так же, как это было до святой воды. Но это было больше ста лет назад. Азирафель стыдился того, что он думал, будто совместная жизнь что-то изменила в их отношениях. Если уж на то пошло, он был уверен, что все стало еще хуже. Несвоевременные признания и отказы определенно были в центре внимания Кроули.

Азирафель знал, что он никогда не забудет выражение отвращения на лице Кроули, когда рассказал о своих чувствах.

Он вздохнул в горячее какао, которое остывало у него в руке. Ну, если Кроули не хочет проводить время вместе, пусть так и будет. Азирафелю было шесть тысячь лет, и он вполне мог позволить себе хороший ужин.

Итак, до конца декабря Азирафель посещал свои любимые рестораны, наслаждался суши от Масато и брал корзиночки из слоеного теста в пекарне. Даже потратился на веганский ресторан на другом конце города, который делал самые захватывающие блюда с овощами, которые Азирафель когда-либо имел удовольствие попробовать.

Но когда он вернулся в коттедж второго января, устроился на долгую ночь с книгой, а Кроули вместо приветствия поставил у его локтя горячий ром, ему вдруг показалось, что он никуда и не уезжал.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно обреченным.

Апокалипсис уже наступил.

Примечание

Использовано стихотворение Френка О'Хара Grand Central.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Азирафель разговаривал не то сам с собой, не то с помидорами в теплице.

Они отказывались созревать, несмотря на всю его вежливость.

Теперь, когда каникулы закончились, и зима была в самом разгаре, он больше работал в теплице, но иногда казалось, что его труды бесплодны.

— Мои дорогие, это действительно очень просто. Поспей вы к завтрашнему дню, я был бы у вас в долгу, — умолял он.

— Надо разговаривать с растениями совсем не так, особенно с помидорами. Нельзя быть с ними мягкотелым, а то они подумают, что могут сесть тебе на шею, — отозвался вдруг Кроули, обнаружившийся у ящика для растений. — Они не станут повиноваться, пока ты не устроишь им трёпку.

Вытерев руки о грязный халат, Азирафель встал, не обращая внимания на боль в колене, которую он так долго терпел, сидя на корточках. Боже, физические тела были на удивление хрупкими. Кроули подтолкнул коляску, где спал Варлок.

— А как бы ты отнесся к путешествию? — спросил Кроули.

Переключив свое внимание с Варлока на Кроули, Азирафель нахмурился. 

— Мы же не можем бросить наши посты ради отдыха, Кроули.

Кроули раздраженно фыркнул. 

— Лилит, — поправил он, — а я и не предлагаю, Френсис. Я говорю. Даулинги собираются в путешествие, и поэтому мы едем с ними.

— А зачем мне туда ехать?

— Я няня, поэтому я отправляюсь с ними, приглядывать за ребенком. Ты мой муж, поэтому ты отправишься со мной. Понял? — уточнил Кроули так, будто Азирафель был глуповат.

— Не совсем, — нерешительно ответил Азирафель. Он не был уверен, что хочет отправиться в путешествие; он едва приспособился к ежедневным задачам садовника, в конце концов. Перспектива отправиться куда-то в новое место пугала, учитывая его беспорядочные чувства к своему другу-коллеге. Путешествовать, находясь в нестабильных отношениях, никогда не было хорошей идеей.

Варлок издал такой звук, словно был готов проснуться, и Кроули начал покачивать коляску. 

— Проще говоря, Даулинги едут в Японию, так что мы едем в Японию. Лучше собери сумку, ангел.

Азирафель уронил перчатки. 

— Япония?

Он всегда хотел отправиться в Японию. К сожалению, его никогда не посылали туда, и он был слишком занят, чтобы совершить это путешествие самостоятельно.

— Нам придется... лететь?

Азирафель ненавидел летать на самолетах. Все эти люди и тряска, ужасная еда и шум. Он предпочел бы добраться туда сам, но не думал, что они смогут объяснить такое Даулингам.

— А как ты думаешь, что мы будем делать? Идти пешком? Конечно же, мы полетим. С семьей. Я позабочусь о Варлоке.

— Но мне не следует остаться здесь, чтобы ухаживать за садом? — Спросил Азирафель, немного нервничая.

Кроули пожал плечами: 

— Во-первых, сейчас зима, и большинство растений дремлют, а кроме того, Гарриет настаивала, чтобы ты поехал с нами. Ты в деле или нет?

— Наверное, у меня и в самом деле нет выбора, — согласился Азирафель, в ужасе уперев руки в бока и задумчиво оглядывая оранжерею. — Мне только-только удалось заставить перцы вести себя прилично.

— О, они будут вести себя прилично, если узнают, что их ждет, — пробормотал Кроули, вероятно думая, что Азирафель его не слышит.

— Когда мы уезжаем?

— Первого февраля, — сказал он.

— Это на следующей неделе, — заметил Азирафель с легким оттенком безнадежности.

— Знаешь, я думал, ты будешь в восторге. Суши из первоисточника и все такое, — холоднее обычного ответил Кроули.

— Да, но я также не люблю внезапные путешествия. Ну, во всяком случае, не человеческие путешествия, — поправился он, вспомнив печально известный инцидент, когда он «заскочил на секундочку» во Францию, о котором Кроули любил ему напоминать. — Это очень неудобно.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, то полетим на частном самолете Даулингов.

Азирафель мгновенно расслабился. 

— Станет, — признал он, все еще не до конца убежденный.

— Хорошо. А теперь топай домой. Уже темнеет.

— Ты уже бывал в Японии раньше? — лукаво спросил Азирафель, игнорируя снисходительный тон Кроули.

— Однажды, я думаю. Середина четырнадцатого, нет, пятнадцатого века. Унылое место.

— Ну, если бы ты шел в ногу со временем, то знал бы, что в Японии есть не только суши. Мы могли бы увидеть искусство, храмы.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть храмы? Как ты думаешь, Г... Всемогущая, что бы она подумала об этом?

— Это часть культуры, Кроули, — высокомерно сказал Азирафель. В самом деле, Кроули иногда ведет себя как примитивный обыватель.

— Ладно, не будем торопиться.

Азирафель усмехнулся, но когда он наклонился, чтобы собрать свои инструменты и услышал, как Кроули увозит коляску, то позволил себе искренне улыбнуться. Все было прекрасно. Это было даже лучше, чем нормально. Все было так, как раньше.

***

Хмуро глядя на однообразные вещи в своем чемодане, Азирафель вздохнул. Он обратил свое внимание на Кроули, который аккуратно складывал красивую блузу за красивой блузой в свою сумку. 

— Что? — спросил Кроули, не поднимая глаз.

— Быть садовником так скучно, — стал объяснять он, захлопывая крышку чемодана с щелчком закрывшегося замка. — Я скучаю по своей старой одежде.

Кроули усмехнулся: 

— То как ты сейчас одет, не так уж отличается.

— Прошу прощения! — вскрикнул Азирафель. — Ты совершенно точно ошибаешься.

Как посмел Кроули намекнуть, что бесформенные рубахи были чем-то вроде его хорошо сшитых костюмов с их мягкими тканями и ладным покроем?

Кроули со стуком захлопнул свой чемодан. 

— Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться, — сказал он, надевая темные очки. — Ты хорошо выглядишь и в этом. Уютно.

Азирафель покраснел. 

— Я...

Кроули лишил Азирафеля шанса ответить, проскользнув мимо него. 

— Поторопись, мы должны встретиться с Даулингами в четверть второго.

Подавив неуместный прилив нежности, Азирафель поспешил за ним.

Наконец, устроившись в самолете — который был одновременно слишком шикарным и слишком страшным — Азирафель умостился в своем кресле, которое, к счастью, было намного удобнее, чем предлагала любая коммерческая авиакомпания, которой он когда-либо пользовался. С другой стороны, последний раз он летал в конце 90-х годов, и это было действительно ужасно.

Стиснув руки на коленях, он попытался напомнить себе, что у него есть две недели в Японии, чтобы с нетерпением ждать их — даже если большая часть времени будет проведена в гостиничном номере с девятимесячным ребенком. Это мало помогло ему развеять тревогу по поводу предстоящего полета.

— Боишься летать, Френсис? — прогремел Тэд с места напротив него.

— У меня нет особых поводов для этого, — вот что сказал Азирафель, но про себя он подумал: самолеты — это дьявольские смертельные ловушки, замаскированные под транспорт. 

— Все в порядке, дорогой, — утешил Кроули, одной рукой прижимая Варлока к себе, а другой похлопывая Азирафеля по руке.

Азирафель ухватился за нее. Возможно, Кроули не ожидал, что это произойдет. Когда двигатели самолета щелкнули и самолет начал выруливать, Азирафель обнаружил, что схватил его не зря. Он сжимал пальцы Кроули, когда они взлетели. Давление в салоне изменилось, и Варлок начал плакать.

Азирафель неохотно выпустил руку Кроули и глубоко вздохнул, когда демон шикнул на Варлока.

— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, дорогуша, — прошептал он ему.

Когда самолет выровнялся, Кроули принес любимые игрушки Варлока, и они послужили хорошим отвлечением внимания как для ребенка, так и для Азирафеля.

— Видишь этих маленьких солдатиков? Их ружья стреляют. Бах, — сказал Кроули, заставляя пластмассовую игрушку танцевать перед Варлоком, который схватил ее пухлыми пальцами.

— Бах. Бах, — повторил Варлок и хлопнул в ладоши.

Азирафель выхватил солдата из рук Кроули и поднял плюшевого пингвина, купленного им для Варлока несколько месяцев назад. 

— Мистер Пингвин любит тебя, Варлок. Ты любишь мистера Пингвина? — спросил он, прежде чем использовать игрушку, чтобы пощекотать живот Варлока.

Малыш захихикал и запустил руки в мягкую ткань пингвина.

— Ты выигрываешь этот раунд, — тихо сказал Кроули и передал ему ребенка.

— Ты очень хорошо управляешься с Варлоком, — сказала Гарриет, привлекая внимание Азирафеля.

— Не так хорошо, как Лилит, но мне нравятся малыши. Их так легко развлекать, — сказал Азирафель, покачивая пингвина перед Варлоком, который продолжал бить по нему.

Гарриет улыбнулась и встала, чтобы забрать с его колен Варлока вместе с пингвином. Кроули протянул руку и снова переплел их пальцы, его прохладная ладонь легла на потную Азирафеля. Наклонившись, Кроули положил голову на плечо Азирафеля, волосы щекотали его щеку, легкий лавандовый запах заставил сердце учащенно забиться.

«Влюблённая пара, вы влюблённая пара», — повторил про себя Азирафель, заставляя пульс успокоиться.

— Спасибо, что полетел, Френсис, — тихо сказал Кроули, как будто хотел убедиться, что Даулинги его не слышат. Конечно, они слышали, они были в пяти футах от них.

— Для тебя все что угодно, конфетка, — ответил Азирафель. Кроули до боли стиснул его пальцы, и Азирафель с дрожью спрятал лицо в рыжих кудрях няни.

Он поймал легкую улыбку на лице Гарриет, когда она играла с Варлоком у себя на коленях, так что он знал, что их маленькое представление нашло свою аудиторию.

Итак, как долго они должны были продолжать это делать? Месяцы, прошедшие после Хэллоуина, были наполнены подобными проявлениями любви, и все это в попытке удержать Гарриет от вынюхивания подробностей. До сих пор это срабатывало, но каждый раз, когда Кроули целовал его в щеку или держал за руку, сердце Азирафеля замирало. Он старался изо всех сил, но иногда ему казалось, что ему не под силу вынести это все.

Гарриет и Тэд отошли к маленькой кроватке в задней части самолета и уложили Варлока, оставив Кроули и Азирафеля одних в салоне.

Как только Азирафель услышал низкий храп Тадеуша, он встал и подошел к небольшому бару в передней части главной каюты. Ему нужно было выпить.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Азирафель, указывая на бутылку бомбейского вина.

Поправив блейзер, словно пытаясь разгладить его, хотя тот был абсолютно безупречен, Кроули присоединился к нему в баре. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Я готовлю джин с тоником, но тут полностью укомплектованный бар.

— Сделай два. Добавь лайм для меня, — попросил Кроули. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и скинул каблуки, вытянув ноги, пальцы которых были затянуты в прозрачные нейлоновые чулки. 

— Мне нравится, как выглядят эти каблуки. Ненавижу то, как они чувствуются.

— Я уверен, что миссис Даулинг не будет возражать, если ты наденешь что-нибудь более удобное, — заметил Азирафель, наливая большую порцию джина в каждый бокал.

— Это испортило бы весь образ, — проворчал Кроули.

Дополнив джин тоником, Азирафель покачал головой, но ничего не сказал, прежде чем вручить Кроули бокал.

— Мы действительно будем с Варлоком все это время?

— Возможно, — ответил Кроули, задирая ноги на стену и наклоняясь так, что это выглядело дико неудобно для любого, кто не провел несколько жизней в качестве змеи.

Оставив Кроули, развалившегося в той позе, которую он, похоже, предпочитал, Азирафель сел напротив него.

— Да не волнуйся ты так. Я позабочусь, чтобы у тебя было немного свободного времени.

— Пока мы проводим равное время с ребенком, мы можем быть в отеле хоть каждую минуту каждого дня. Это прекрасная возможность повлиять на него, и я не хочу, чтобы это кто-нибудь испортил.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я все испорчу?

Азирафель многозначительно посмотрел на него.

***

В номере была только одна кровать.

Опустившись на нее, Азирафель признал, что это имеет смысл. Даулинг забронировал апартаменты. В них была главная спальня, гостиная, кухня и еще одна спальня немного поменьше. Няне и садовнику дали последнюю, и Азирафель в настоящее время оплакивал смерть даже того небольшого уединения, которое было у него до этого момента.

Он должен был догадаться раньше. Две недели непрерывного общения с Даулингами не предполагали времени наедине с самим собой. Между ним и Кроули не будет пространства.

И только одна кровать. Одна кровать, на которой, как ожидалось, они будут спать каждую ночь.

Кроули, шуршащий чем-то в ванной, был избавлен от зрелища Азирафеля, который переживал личный кризис, лёжа на белом покрывале.

— Я могу провести почти всю ночь с Варлоком. Я не уверен, что он хорошо перенесёт джетлаг, — сказал Кроули из ванной, его голос прерывался, как будто он красил губы.

— Что же, я буду здесь, — пискнул Азирафель.

Кроули вышел из ванной и вздернул бровь.

— Ты в порядке, конфетка?

— Я в порядке, тыковка.

— Медовый.

— Персичек.

— Медовая булочка.

Азирафель хлопнул в ладоши и погрозил пальцем Кроули. 

— Ха! «Медовый» уже был!

Закатив глаза, Кроули поднял свои солнцезащитные очки с того места, где он их оставил, и снова надел. Помада лежала на губах безупречно.

— Ах, можно выбрать пирог с пудингом, пироженка, мой маленький орешек, — сказал Азирафель, его улыбка становилась шире с каждым словом, когда он подходил к Кроули, пока не ущипнул того за щеку. Кроули хлопнул его по руке.

— Ты думаешь, что ты забавный, но это не так.

— Да что ты говоришь, конфетка.

Кроули вышел из комнаты, пробормотав себе под нос про раздражающих ангелов, которые слишком много знали о еде и вкусных прозвищах, оставив Азирафеля наедине с кроватью и своими мыслями.

***

Теперь же время трезво ждать, пока  
крах моей личности не станет  
вновь привлекать внимание,  
казаться современным и прекрасным.

Азирафель потер глаза. Он читал это раньше. «Маяковский» Фрэнка О'хары, высмеивающего и оплакивающего то, что его веселило, на одном дыхании.

Отечество себя являет серым,  
коричневым и белым в небесах,  
деревьях и снежинках хохота,  
столь унизительного, несмешного,  
не просто серого или смурного.

Азирафель зевнул. Он не слышал ни единого писка от Варлока из соседней комнаты, но это не означало, что тот не проснулся, вынуждая Кроули работать.

Это, кажется, самый промозглый  
день в году, что думает об этом  
он? Вернее, я? И если я  
думаю, я снова стал собой.

Захлопнув книгу, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось бы бодрствовать, но усталость от путешествия наконец взяла верх. Вздохнув, он выбрался из постели и положил книгу на прикроватный столик, прежде чем пойти в ванную чистить зубы.

Стоя перед зеркалом, он оглядел себя — румяные щеки и немодные бакенбарды, рабочий человек, добрый человек. Представив себе няню Ашторет в ее хищных красно-черных одеждах, он понял, что Тадеуш был прав. Они были странной парой.

Азирафель прополоскал рот водой, прежде чем вернуться в постель, лег на бок, обняв запасную подушку, успокаивающая тяжесть которой убаюкивала его. Он уже задремал, когда щелчок замка привлек его внимание, и Кроули прошаркал в спальню, явно стараясь вести себя тихо. Это была мелочь, но мелочь поразительно деликатная.

Свет из ванной просачивался через приоткрытую дверь. Азирафель прислушался к журчанию воды и тихому вздоху перед чисткой зубов. Когда демон скользнул в постель рядом с ним, Азирафель крепче прижал подушку к груди, стараясь стать как можно меньше и притворяясь спящим, пока холодное тело Кроули устраивалось на матрасе.

Азирафеля мучило желание перевернуться и обвиться вокруг него.

Но он не сделал этого — конечно же, не сделал — вместо этого позволил волнам сна укачать его обратно, Кроули за спиной дышал успокаивающим метроном.

Азирафель действительно не должен был удивляться тому, что когда он проснулся, Кроули прижимался к нему, крепко обхватив руками за живот. Все острые грани ощущались настолько восхитительно реальными, что Азирафелю захотелось спрятаться под могильной плитой. Ничего удивительного, если вы прожили тысячелетия и видели, как обстоятельства могут играть с эмоциями. Как кошка — с мышью. Мышь будет съедена полностью.

— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель приглушенным голосом. Это было одновременно ужасно и возбуждающе, и Азирафель не мог больше вынести ни секунды.

— Мнгп, — промычал Кроули, но не проснулся.

— Кроули, — прошипел Азирафель чуть более настойчиво. Когда демон не ответил, он поднял локоть и ткнул им в бок Кроули. — Проснись.

Кроули издал какой-то невнятный звук, плюхнувшись на спину, резко открыл глаза и уставился на Азирафеля мутным взглядом.

— Ой! Это еще зачем?

— Мне нужно было встать, а ты не позволял, — сказал Азирафель, приподнимаясь на подушках и хмурясь, как будто во всем был виноват Кроули, что в некотором роде так и было.

— Ну, тогда продолжай ждать, — бросил Кроули. — Я собираюсь снова заснуть.

Азирафель швырнул подушку в лицо Кроули, отчего тот задохнулся от возмущения.

Не обращая внимания на проклятия Кроули, Азирафель направился в ванную. Уборные в Японии действительно были вершиной человеческой инженерной мысли.

После потрясающего горячего душа Азирафель оделся и прошел в гостиную, где няня Ашторет уже кормила Варлока, в то время как Гарриет и Тадеуш завтракали.

— Я думаю, мы могли бы сегодня поехать в Асакусу и Гинзу, — предложила Гарриет, делая заметки в ноутбуке, пока Тадеуш читал «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Он посмотрел на жену, сидевшую напротив него.

— И что там?

— Самый большой храм в Токио и торговый район. Я же тебе говорила, — нетерпеливо напомнила Гарриет.

— Ах да. Звучит здорово, — немного машинально ответил Тэд.

Гарриет повернулась к Азирафелю, и жесткие морщинки вокруг ее глаз разгладились. 

— Не хочешь ли позавтракать, Френсис? 

Азирафель оглядел скатерть: круассаны, фрукты, йогурт.

— Ох, да.

Он кивнул. 

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, Гарриет.

— Я подумала, что вы с няней могли бы поехать с нами, пока Варлоку не понадобится отдохнуть. Может быть, сможем посетить Асакусу?

Азирафель бросил взгляд на Кроули, но демон не обратил на него внимания, прижатый к его плечу ребенок снова срыгнул.

— Звучит заманчиво, но мы не хотим вас обременять. Мы могли бы остаться здесь.

— Ерунда, вы едете, — сказала Гарриет, и все было решено.

***

Они взяли такси от отеля до Асакусы, няня Ашторет сидела сзади с прикрепленным к ее груди Варлоком в рюкзаке-кенгуру. Эта картина была настолько нелепой, что Азирафелю приходилось сдерживать смех, время от времени ловя на себе взгляд Кроули из-под солнцезащитных очков.

Но когда Азирафель вышел из такси, он затаил дыхание, позабыв про веселье. Перед ним простиралось море людей, толпящихся между палатками, запах жареной еды и сладостей наполнял воздух. Холодный февральский ветерок пропитался паром от готовящейся пищи. Азирафель с наслаждением вздохнул, оглядывая палатки, стоявшие вдоль дороги на вершине невысокого холма, увенчанного красивым красным храмом.

— Как здорово! — воскликнула Гарриет, вытаскивая из такси детскую сумку и передавая ее Азирафелю. Он безропотно взвалил ее на плечо и последовал за Кроули, который вполголоса разговаривал с Варлоком, указывая на разные предметы, пока они шли. Подойдя к нему, Азирафель услышал, как он сказал: 

— Посмотри на них всех, ты будешь царем всего. Щелкни пальцами, и они будут страдать.

Азирафель нахмурился. 

— Щелкни пальцами, и ты принесешь им радость, — сказал он, чтобы противостоять зловещим фантазиям Кроули.

Запах ударил ему в ноздри, и он резко обернулся, хлопая ладонью по запястью Кроули. 

— Блинчики!

Гарриет подошла к ним, и Кроули одарил его снисходительной улыбкой. 

— Где, дорогой?

Обхватив пальцами предплечье Кроули, Азирафель потащил его в направлении запаха, открывшего вид на палатку с мириадами восхитительных вариантов. Они отличались от французских, но выглядели так же замечательно.

— У них есть клубника! — воскликнул Азирафель. Кроули одарил его снисходительной улыбкой. Азирафель не был уверен, была ли она искренней или нет. 

— А ты не хочешь поделиться со мной, орешек мой? — угрожающе спросил он.

Так и было. Улыбка Азирафеля из ласковой стала острой как нож. 

— Мы оба знаем, что я даже кусочка не получу, — приторно, как сладости перед ним, заметил Кроули.

Гарриет хихикнула и заказала один для себя, пытаясь понять ломаный английский продавца.

— Ичиго хитоцу онегаишимасу, — сказал Азирафель не задумываясь, глядя на блины.

Едва не выронив из рук двойной шоколадный блин, Гарриет повернулась к Азирафелю. 

— Ты говоришь по-японски?

Кроули пристально посмотрел на него поверх головы Гарриет и прошептал что-то, чего Азирафель не смог разобрать. 

— Эм, — промямлил он, — Ну, я...

— Это очень полезно! Жаль, что ты ничего не сказал. Тадеуш! — воскликнула она, махнув рукой мужу, стоявшему у стойки такояки и наблюдавшему, как продавец переворачивает палочками маленькие шарики.

— Да, что? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

— Френсис говорит по-японски! — сообщила она.

— Это полезно, — заметил Тадеуш, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления.

— Пожалуйста, я просто ... знаю пару фраз, — сказал Азирафель. Он взял у торговца блинчик, тонко нарезанная клубника манила его и мешала сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть храм, — заявил Тэд, к великому облегчению Азирафеля оставив эту тему. Теперь он мог без помех есть свой блинчик.

Гарриет кивнула и снова посмотрела на Френсиса и няню Ашторет. 

— Встретимся там, наверху?

— Конечно, — пропела нянюшка.

Как только Даулинги затерялись в толпе, Кроули резко повернулся к Азирафелю. 

— А ты не мог бы притвориться что ничего не знаешь, хоть раз в жизни?

— Это была случайность! — раздраженно возразил Азирафель, но эффект был несколько испорчен, когда он слизнул полоску взбитых сливок с края блинчика, а затем с клубники.

Кроули издал сдавленный звук.

— Послушай, я сожалею, но давай поднимемся в храм. Может ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Я слышал, что Ринго-аме очень хорош, — сказал Азирафель с ухмылкой, указывая на подставку с засахаренными яблоками.

Проследив за направлением его жеста, Кроули спросил с некоторым недоверием: 

— Ты предлагаешь мне яблоко?

— Возможно, — невинно ответил Азирафель, прежде чем откусить кусочек своего блинчика. — Я думал, ты любишь яблоки. Хотя, возможно, я запамятовал. Это было ужасно давно.

Бормоча что-то невнятное, Кроули последовал за ним, а Азирафель тем временем пробирался между палатками, разглядывая разные безделушки.

— Смотри, Варлок, меч! — Сказал Кроули, указывая на упомянутое оружие. Ребенок радостно забормотал и захлопал в ладоши.

— Смотри, Варлок, кот! — перебил Азирафель, направляя внимание Варлока на белую счастливую кошку перед ним, которая медленно моргала и махала лапой взад и вперед.

Он обернулся на звук своего имени и заворковал с котом. Нахмурившись, Кроули махнул рукой, чтобы отвлечь внимание Варлока. 

— Ты же знаешь, что не всегда можешь так поступать.

— О чем ты? — уточнил Азирафель, слизывая с пальцев остатки взбитых сливок.

Издав странный звук, нечто среднее между разочарованием и смехом, Кроули опустил руку и исчез из поля зрения Варлока. 

— Ты не можешь ... ты не можешь всегда говорить что-то противоречащее моим словам.

— Могу и буду. У меня не так много времени с Варлоком, знаешь ли.

Они прошли сквозь толпу, которая удобно рассредоточилась вокруг них, когда они поднимались по ступеням к собственно храму.

— Разве это не поразительно? — изумился Азирафель, обойдя широкие красные колонны и подняв лицо к гигантскому бумажному фонарю, висевшему над жертвенником.

— Довольно обычно, — проворчал Кроули, но Азирафель подозревал, что он чувствовал больше, чем показывал — его выдавало то, как он откинул голову назад, чтобы все рассмотреть. Он придерживал Варлока рукой за спину, прижав ребенка к своей груди.

К ним подошли Гарриет и Тадеуш.

— Интересное место, — заметил Тадеуш, и его голос эхом отозвался в здании, хотя там было полно людей.

Гарриет с энтузиазмом кивнула. 

— Ты не мог бы нас сфотографировать? — спросила она Азирафеля. Машинально кивнув, Азирафель наблюдал, как она порылась в детской сумке у него на бедре и вытащила фотоаппарат. Он понятия не имел, что делать с фотоаппаратом.

— Лучше дай мне, — сказала няня, забирая фотоаппарат из рук Азирафеля. Он был втайне благодарен, что ему не придется выяснять, как работает эта штука. Демоны, казалось, всегда лучше разбирались в том, как работают определенные технологии, по крайней мере, такие, которые вспыхивают, издают громкие звуки или взрываются.

Забрав Варлока из рюкзака-кенгуру, Гарриет устроила свою маленькую семью так, как ей нравилось: сама прижалась к мистеру Даулингу, а ребенок примостился у нее на бедре.

— Хорошо, притворись счастливой, — невозмутимо произнес Кроули, устанавливая камеру. Гарриет разразилась смехом, и даже Тэд выдавил искреннюю улыбку. Варлок, который уже наполовину спал и, вероятно, не понял, что Кроули говорит, даже если бы он не засыпал, был невозмутим.

Кроули сделал еще несколько снимков, прежде чем Гарриет предложила сделать один с Френсисом и Лилит. Не очень понимая, как можно отказаться, они встали на ступеньках у храма, и Азирафель обнял Кроули, чувствуя себя неловко. Кроули всегда был чуть выше его, не больше чем на дюйм или два, но еще каблуки — Азирафель чувствовал себя немного коротковатым, его бесформенный наряд казался еще более немодным рядом с хорошо сшитым блейзером и юбкой Кроули. Несмотря на то, что он был крупнее, Кроули удалось обнять Азирафеля, изгибы его тела проигрывали острым граням Кроули. На мгновение Азирафель оказался втянут в эту игру и почувствовал себя в безопасности. Почувствовал себя любимым.

— Скажи «сыр»! — закричала Гарриет, и Азирафель заставил себя улыбнуться («притворись счастливым»). Он высвободился из объятий Кроули в ту же минуту, как был сделан снимок.

Кроули забрал Варлока, устроившегося на руках Тадеуша, и снова надежно пристегнул его к груди, убедившись, что шапочка плотно прилегает к его уязвимым ушкам.

— Я думаю, что малышу нужно пойти вздремнуть. Ничего, если мы вернемся в отель?

Гарриет поспешила туда, где стояла няня Ашторет, и заглянула в лицо Варлока. Оно сморщилось, малыш явно готов был расплакаться. 

— Наверное, это было очень волнительно. Давай возьмем тебе такси.

Тадеуш повел их сквозь толпу, и Гарриет отступила назад, чтобы идти рядом с Азирафелем. 

— Знаешь, я разговаривала с Хиро.

— Хм? — Спросил Азирафель, немного рассеянно, так как его заинтересовал вендинговый автомат... Ладно, он отвлекся на то, как Кроули шел перед ним, и его ноги на каблуках...

— Хиро сказал, что у вас годовщина в этом месяце, но он не знал, когда именно. Я хотела убедиться, что у вас будет время отпраздновать это событие. Ваши отношения, кажется, наладились, но я бы не хотела, чтобы вы пропустили такую дату только потому, что вы здесь с нами.

Азирафель запаниковал, мозг его закоротило, когда он попытался вспомнить такой разговор с Хиро. Неужели он это сказал? О боже, так оно и было. Что он скажет Гарриет? А Кроули?

— Ну да! Э-э, наша годовщина... — протянул он, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы решить, какую дату ему следует выбрать. — Она и есть...тридцатого февраля.

Гарриет нахмурила брови. 

— Тридцатого числа?

Вот досада! Февраль был одним из тех неловких месяцев. 

— Тридцатого числа? О, я хотел сказать, тринадцатого, — поправился он, пытаясь изобразить невинность широко раскрытым глазами Френсиса.

Должно быть, это сработало, потому что подозрение Гарриет быстро переросло в беспокойство. 

— Это будет на следующей неделе. У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы?

Черт бы побрал ее любопытство. О, да чтоб тебя. Благослови господь ее любопы... Азирафель подавил очень громкий стон.

— Да, были, но с поездкой в Японию я думал, что мы подождем, чтобы отпраздновать, — сказал он, надеясь, что это звучит разумно.

— Не ждите из-за нас! Я могу позаботиться о Варлоке и дать вам вечер, чтобы провести...

— Гарриет! — крикнул Тэд с обочины, отвлекая ее от того, что она собиралась сказать. Азирафель расслабился и последовал за Кроули, когда тот нырнул в такси, шикнув на Варлока, когда тот начал плакать.

— Мы вернемся в отель через несколько часов. Звоните, если вам что-нибудь понадобится! — заявила Гарриет, с энтузиазмом махая рукой, когда они отъезжали.

Азирафель откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.

***

Остаток дня они провели с Варлоком, то наблюдая как он спит, то пытаясь развеселить игрушками и болтовней. Кроули рассказывал ему истории о войне и кровопролитии, а затем Азирафель начинал рассказывать истории об истинной любви и самопожертвовании, которые иногда были настолько полны сентиментальностью, что Кроули издавал рвотные звуки с дивана.

Даулинги вернулись через несколько часов, нагруженные сумками. Гарриет направилась прямиком к Варлоку и взяла его плюшевого пингвина, потрясла перед ним, чтобы привлечь его внимание. 

— Няня, если нужно, сделай перерыв, я хочу провести время с Варлоком. Может быть, вы с Френсисом могли бы пойти куда-нибудь на поздний ланч? Мне нужно будет сделать кое-какую работу сегодня днем, так что не задерживайтесь слишком долго.

Тадеуш подошел к жене и поцеловал ее в макушку. 

— Кстати, о работе, у меня запланирована конференция. Я позвоню из спальни, если ты не против.

Гарриет кивнула. 

— Я буду здесь.

Кроули осторожно положил ладонь на руку Азирафеля. 

— Ну же, дорогой.

К удивлению Азирафеля, Кроули уверенно вывел его из отеля и повел по нескольким улицам к лестнице, ведущей в какой-то подвал, куда Азирафель спустился с некоторым трепетом. Не то что бы он думал, что демон внезапно решил отправить его на верную гибель, но прогулка вышла довольно жуткой.

Вместо того, чтобы вывести к камере пыток (он ожидал увидеть её, хоть и сам себе не признавался), лестница открыла тускло освещенный коридор, в конце которого Азирафель мог слышать смех и суету людей.

Азирафель повернулся к Кроули, с удивлением увидев, что тот внезапно оделся в свою старую одежду, волосы стали чуть прямее, джинсы практически прилипли к тонким ногам. Азирафель быстро последовал его примеру и сразу же почувствовал себя лучше. Он погладил мягкую ткань своего жилета и улыбнулся про себя. Вот это уже больше походило на правду. Кроули отодвинул занавеску и пропустил Азирафеля вперед.

— Кроу-Сан! — крикнул кто-то из задымленной тени, и Азирафель отшатнулся, когда к ним подбежал худой японец со шрамом на лице. Он обнял Кроули и похлопал его по спине. — Как давно мы не виделись. Очень давно.

— Да, да. Но не каждый же день мне нужно быть в Японии. Азирафель, это Кеничи, мой старый друг, — представил их Кроули, и Азирафель пожал мужчине руку.

— Присаживайтесь! — пригласил их Кеничи, провожая их к одному из пустых столиков, установленных на платформе татами с циновками и подушками. Кроули сбросил обувь и жестом велел Азирафелю сделать то же самое. Тот сел на край помоста и принялся расшнуровывать туфли. Он смутно слышал, как Кроули заказал для них суши, удон и саке, — по рекомендации Кеничи, — прежде чем Азирафель поднялся и присоединился к нему за столом.

Кеничи резко кивнул и ушел с заказом, оставив их одних. 

— Откуда ты знаешь Кеничи?

— Откуда ты знаешь японский? — ответил Кроули, доставая палочки для еды из коробки на столе.

— Если тебе и правда интересно, я выучил его ради забавы. Это было очень давно. Я только закончил изучать голландский язык, и мне так понравился новый опыт, что я решил попробовать что-то с другим алфавитом. На самом деле я не думал, что у меня будет возможность использовать его. Но Масато-Сан в суши-баре в центре города ценит, когда я говорю с ним, поэтому я немного практиковался.

Кроули постукивал палочками по столу без видимого ритма. 

— Выучил много языков для развлечения, да?

Тук. Тук. Тук.

— Только испанский, голландский и японский. Я попробовал французский, но он мне не понравился. Ужасные люди эти французы, — сказал он, заметив, что постукивание начинает подозрительно походить на «Fall Out Boy».

Тук.

— Ты просто злишься, что они пытались обезглавить тебя.

Тук. Тук.

Тук. Тук. Тук. Азирафель выхватил палочки из рук Кроули и проигнорировал его возмущенный взгляд.

— Сложно не помнить зла, когда тебя пытаются убить, к тому же их орфография ужасна.

— Орфография такова, какова есть, но затаить обиду на целую страну? Кажется, это требует больших усилий. Ненавидеть целую страну.

Азирафель нахмурился. 

— Я их вовсе не ненавижу. Я люблю все божьи творения.  
«Просто тех, кто говорит по-французски, я люблю немного меньше», — подумал Азирафель про себя.

— Да, да, да, продолжай убеждать себя в этом, ангел.

Кеничи вернулся с саке и водой и налил им всем по стакану теплой водки, которую они вместе выпили. Азирафель проглотил её, смакуя горькую сладость. Поблагодарив Кеничи, Кроули облизнул губы, привлекая этим внимание Азирафеля и немедленно заставляя его покраснеть — внизу живота стремительно нарастал интерес.

Ему действительно стало лучше. Не думать о Кроули в таком ключе. В коттедже они вели себя дружелюбно, разговаривали о работе, вели себя тихо, но старались не мешать друг другу. Но эта поездка совершенно выбила Азирафеля из колеи. Он поймал себя на мыслях о том, как бы ему хотелось прикоснуться к Кроули, как бы он хотел быть с ним всегда.

Перед лицом вечности это «всегда» было довольно страшным понятием.

Азирафель угрюмо достал из коробки еще один набор палочек. 

— Кеничи?

— Разобрался с его неприятностями в двухтысячном. Я был в Хитроу в июне по делам, и у него возникли проблемы с паспортом. Помог ему выбраться оттуда.

— Очень дружелюбно с твоей стороны.

— Мне было скучно, — беспечно сказал Кроули, но когда Кеничи принес еду, улыбнулся так, что Азирафель понял — на слово ему лучше не верить. — Кроме того, это включало в себя ложь и подлог, так что на самом деле это была всего лишь небольшая подработка.

Азирафель уже собирался откусить от своего осьминога, когда вдруг остановился. 

— Погоди, а какие у тебя были дела в Хитроу?

— Мне нужно было посадить один самолет. Тебе-то что за дело?

— Просто любопытно, — ответил Азирафель, пытаясь рассеять подозрения, что ясно слышались в голосе Кроули. Тому не нужно было знать, что весной двухтысячного у него тоже было задание в Хитроу.

Они покончили с едой, споря о том, какой суши или ролл лучше. Кроули сказал, что сушеная тыква на вкус как грязь, но в хорошем смысле, в то время как Азирафель предпочел тунец. Когда пришло время расплачиваться по счету, Кеничи отмахнулся от них. 

— Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, — сказал он Кроули, возвращая им йены.

Кроули с сомнением засунул купюры обратно в карман, а Азирафель, прежде чем они ушли, рассыпался в благодарностях перед тем, как отправиться в путь.

— Это было восхитительно, — заметил Азирафель. Он похлопал себя по животу и с наслаждением вдохнул все еще чувствующийся аромат соевого соуса.

— А как это местечко по сравнению с лондонским? — поинтересовался Кроули, когда они шли через толпу людей, пересекающих дорогу, обратно к отелю.

— Сильно отличается, но тоже вкусно.

Кроули искоса взглянул на него.

— Что? Я очень предан Масато-Сану.

Когда они вернулись в гостиничный номер, Гарриет шикнула на них, указывая на спящего в манеже Варлока.

— Вы хорошо пообедали? — спросила она, таща их на кухню. 

Азирафель с энтузиазмом кивнул, и она потерла руки. 

— Фантастика. Мне нужно поработать, вы побудете с Варлоком в ближайшие пару часов? Я пойду ужинать с Тэдом, так что можете уложить его на ночь, если я не вернусь.

Кроули кивнул и взял Гарриет за руку. 

— Не беспокойся об этом, дорогая. У нас все под контролем.

Гарриет задумчиво посмотрела на Варлока, затем кивнула, прежде чем удалиться в спальню, чтобы работать над проектами, которыми она управляла. Управление проектами казалось ужасно скучной работой. Или, по крайней мере, Азирафель так думал. Некоторые другие ангелы Начала занимались подобными вещами на небесах, но он никогда не понимал, что в этом такого. Он слишком сильно будет скучать по земле. И суши.

Пока Варлок спал, Азирафель снова взял О'Хара и начал читать. Он почти закончил сборник стихов, немного разочарованный в себе за то, что так долго не мог закончить книгу. Хотя он полагал, что был очень занят, а О'Хара практически умолял его перечитывать стихи по несколько раз.

Кроули молча сидел на диване, пока Азирафель читал, и в конце концов он нарушил тишину: 

— Я могу читать вслух, если хочешь.

Кроули взглянул на Варлока, который спал мертвым сном, и кивнул. 

— Полагаю, это поможет скоротать время.

— Для путешествия Дженис и Кеннета, — тихо стал декламировать Азирафель. Он любил читать стихи вслух. Именно так их и нужно было переживать.

Любовь, любовь, любовь,  
медовый месяц уже не воспевают в стихах, как раньше,

и дай я тебе кусок  
ароматного мыла [1],  
это будет нелепо [2]  
с моей стороны, не так ли?

Кроули подтянул длинные ноги, чтобы спрятать их под себя, юбка сдвинулась, открывая острые колени. Азирафель сделал паузу, и Кроули жестом велел ему продолжать. Он прочистил горло.

Мне будет страшно  
без тебя.  
Штрафной Большого Города [3] —  
Большая дубинка [4],

но когда ты смеялась подле меня,  
монстры игнорировали меня, словно проигрыватель,

и мне было в кайф  
быть столь уверенным,  
что деревья  
вернутся в Бирнамский лес [5].

Варлок зашевелился, тихо заныл, пробуждаясь, что привлекло внимание Кроули, и Азирафель закончил читать, четко произнося слова в пространство между ними:

Всё это было тобой, твои изящные улыбки до ушей,  
словно ругательства, одно про ясли,  
другое про взятки.

Глядя на эти слова, Азирафель проигнорировал внезапный укол тоски. Фрэнк в эти дни не подходил ему, возможно, именно поэтому чтение тянулось так долго. Где были стихи о том, как беспомощно влюбляешься в кого-то, кто не может ответить на твои чувства, и принимаешь это без всяких угрызений совести? Хм? Это казалось хорошей темой для разговора.

Отложив книгу, он встал, чтобы помочь Кроули с ребенком. Наконец Гарриет и Тэд вернулись и отправились ужинать, предложив няне и Френсису заказать все, что они пожелают, в номер.

Наступил вечер, а Даулинги все не возвращались домой. Старательно избегая смотреть на спальню, Азирафель помог Кроули уложить Варлока на ночь, включив видео-няню, прежде чем отправиться в постель.

Вместе они вошли в маленькую спальню, которую должны были делить на двоих, и Азирафель сразу же направился в ванную комнату, чтобы приготовиться ко сну и хорошему разговору.

Он почистил зубы и посмотрел себе в глаза. 

— Ты же ангел. Ты выше этого.

Вернувшись в спальню, он увидел Кроули, сидящего на кровати в позе, которую Азирафель мог назвать только намеренно небрежной. Нелепость происходящего мгновенно успокоила его нервы.

Покачав головой, Азирафель обошел кровать и открыл шкаф, чтобы достать оттуда ночную рубашку. Игнорирование демона, казалось, творило чудеса, потому что он услышал, как Кроули раздраженно фыркнул, прежде чем уйти и со всей силы хлопнуть дверью ванной комнаты. Азирафель усмехнулся про себя, почему-то довольный тем, что Кроули чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и он сам. Его смех стих, когда он вспомнил, что Кроули, вероятно, чувствовал себя неловко только потому, что знал, что Азирафель любит его, а сам не любит в ответ.

Горло сжалось, он быстро переоделся в пижаму и забрался в постель. Она была такой же удобной, как и прошлой ночью, и Азирафель почувствовал, как его тело сдается под напором усталости.

Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то увидел Кроули, стоявшего у края кровати и хмуро смотревшего на простыни, как будто они лично обидели его.

— Кроули? — спросил Азирафель, выплывая из полусна, в который он провалился.

— Кто же еще это может быть? — брякнул Кроули, и его желтые глаза раскрылись шире.

— Ты так и будешь стоять, или все-таки ляжешь спать?

Кроули стоял.

Вздохнув, Азирафель протянул руку и откинул одеяло с другой стороны кровати. 

— Перестань валять дурака. Если я могу это пережить, то и ты тоже, а теперь залезай.

Кроули нерешительно скользнул под простыню и перевернулся на бок, отвернувшись от Азирафеля. На мгновение воцарилось молчание, прежде чем Азирафель сказал: 

— Я прекрасно провел сегодня время.

Кроули хмыкнул в знак согласия.

Обводя взглядом силуэты теней между потолочными швами, Азирафель лежал без сна, пока не услышал ровное дыхание Кроули и — как будто демон был ракетой с тепловым наведением — не почувствовал, как тело Кроули потянулось через кровать к стороне Азирафеля с той же целью захвата территории. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть его, Азирафель сдался, убрал руку, чтобы она не затекла под тяжестью Кроули, и притянул его ближе к себе, наслаждаясь ощущением его черной атласной ночной рубашки под пальцами, пока запах лаванды убаюкивал его снова.

Когда он проснулся, Кроули уже ушел — через дверь спальни слышался смех няни Ашторет.

— Ты справишься с этим, — тихо сказал Азирафель в пустоту комнаты, и его сердце жалобно дрогнуло.

Примечания

Первое цитируемое стихотворение — «Маяковский», второе — «Для путешествия Дженис и Кеннета», личный фаворит автора. Переводила гамма текста. Ее пояснения:  
[1] В оригинале мыло "Пальмолив";  
[2] Автор пишет про сеть магазинов-ресторанов Cracker Barrel, распространенную в южных штатах США, в этих магазинах продают сувениры и подарки, и там можно поужинать;  
[3] Нью-Йорк;  
[4] Политика Большой Дубинки проводилась США по отношению к странам Латинской Америки в начале прошлого века вследствие оригинальной трактовки Теодором Рузвельтом доктрины Монро. Смыслом этой политики было то, что США подавляли военные конфликты в странах Латинской Америки своими вооруженными силами;  
[5] Отсылка к Макбету. Ему было предсказано, что его власть продлится, пока Бирнамский лес не пойдёт на Дунсинанский холм, и он понял это как "когда рак на горе свистнет". Однако его соперники срезали ветви деревьев, чтобы при продвижении замаскировать свою численность, и так Бирнамский лес пошёл, и предсказание сбылось.

Краткий пример японского языка переводится как «одна клубника, пожалуйста». Причины, по которым Япония является местом поездки, заключается в том, что 1) автор был там, 2) Азирафель канонически любит суши и 3) автор говорит по-японски

Также! Для любого, кто считает, что няня не может отправиться в такое путешествие, хороший друг автора — няня, и ее работодатели отвезли ее во Францию. Это показалось дичью, но кто автор такой, чтобы судить.

Эта история, безусловно, труд любви (потому что автор отчаянно хотел ее прочитать, поэтому ему пришлось ее написать), и он так рад, что другие люди наслаждаются чтением так же, как мне нравится писать! А уж переводчик как счастлив!


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Кроули вышел из спальни, нахмурившись, выражение его лица портило всё впечатление от красивого черного платья, которое он купил, когда ходил по магазинам с Гарриет, — «Она была так настойчива, Азирафель», — и он был бы прекрасен, если бы не бушевал, как демоническая грозовая туча.

— О, мой прекрасный персик, — сказал Азирафель, протягивая руки к жене. Ну, вроде как жене.

Лицо Кроули исказилось почти болезненной гримасой, когда он попытался смягчить свой хмурый взгляд довольной улыбкой. На это было откровенно страшно смотреть. 

— Выглядишь отлично, Френсис.

Азирафель старался, надев по этому случаю костюм и галстук, понимая, что не может прибегнуть к своему обычному чувству стиля и поэтому выглядит не так щегольски, как ему бы хотелось. Чего бы он только не отдал за хорошо сшитый на заказ костюм.

Сидя за кухонным столом с ноутбуком, Гарриет издала воркующий звук. Когда Азирафель повернулся к ней, явно не в силах скрыть смущение, она покраснела. 

— Прости! Ты очень милый, знаешь ли.

Гарриет настояла на том, чтобы они сняли отдельный номер в отеле, все время извиняясь за то, что забрала их на годовщину свадьбы, и поклявшись, что она заплатит за все и вся. Проявив себя несколько удивительным романтиком, Тэд решительно согласился. 

— Двадцать один год — это вполне себе достижение. Ты должен это отпраздновать! — заявил он, восторженно хлопнув Френсиса по спине.

Потянувшись к своей жене, Азирафель притянул Кроули к себе за бедра, пока они оба не покраснели до кончика метафорического хвоста — хотя, учитывая прошлые воплощения Кроули, хвост был несколько менее метафоричен в его случае. Азирафеля охватило чувство, что всё шло как надо, и его сердце наполнилось радостью, которую он не мог контролировать. Иногда быть ангелом было настоящей болью в… 

— Я люблю тебя, моя дорогая.

О, это было слишком реально.

Но прежде чем он успел отступить, Кроули поцеловал его в уголок рта, отчего желудок опасно сжался. Сладкое влечение балансировало на грани между возбуждением и тошнотой.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогуша, — сказала нянюшка Ашторет, и какой бы ни был момент безумия, охвативший Азирафеля, он был потрясен ее мягким акцентом, напомнившим ему, что это не Кроули, и это ничего не значит. Не в реальности.

Его рассудок принял на себя еще один удар, когда Лилит протянула руку и провела большим пальцем по нижней губе Азирафеля. 

— Помада, — сказала она, слегка задыхаясь. Кроули на удивление хорошо умел притворяться, хотя, возможно, это и не удивительно, поскольку демоны могут лгать о чем угодно.

— Все в порядке, — пропищал Азирафель.

Они стояли так некоторое время, прижавшись друг к другу, прежде чем Азирафелю хватило присутствия духа отстраниться. 

— Лучше поторопиться.

Вместе они отправились в Китайский квартал Йокогамы, бродили по улицам, разглядывая огни и пробуя уличную еду. Азирафель заработал несколько странных взглядов от продавцов благодаря хлещущему через край энтузиазму и, вероятно, образу толстого англичанина, счастливо лепечущего по-японски — что было странно в любой точке мира. Азирафель порхал от стойки к стойке, пытаясь выбрать себе следующее блюдо. Там были клецки, наполненные восхитительным мясом, блины с луком-шалотом, сладкие фрукты и конфеты, которые даже Азирафель не узнал. Удивительно, какими изобретательными могут быть люди, когда они вкладывают в это свои умы, и как прекрасны результаты, когда речь идет о чем-то вроде еды или музыки, а не об оружии массового уничтожения или тех ужасных торговых автоматах.

К тому времени, как они прошли по рынку до конца, он уже практически дрожал, а когда Кроули взглянул на него, на его красных губах промелькнула веселая улыбка. 

— Наслаждаешься жизнью?

— О, мой дорогой мальчик, ты должен попробовать эту булочку с красной фасолью, — сказал Азирафель, протягивая ему дымящуюся булочку, от которой он только что откусил большой кусок.

К его удивлению, Кроули действительно наклонился, откусил кусочек и задумчиво прожевал.

— Слишком приторно, — заявил он с набитым ртом. «Ужасающие манеры», — подумал Азирафель, хотя сердце его бешено колотилось.

— Мне понравилось, — заметил Азирафель, приказывая себе самому отвлечься.

Как только Азирафель не смог съесть больше ни кусочка, Кроули отвез их обратно в отель, где они заказали хорошее шампанское. Тревога, которая была позабыта в эйфории от хорошей еды и красивых огней — и красивого Кроули — вернулась, когда Азирафель завозился с коробочкой в своем кармане. 

— Вообще-то я тебе кое-что выбрал, — сказал он, прерывая молчание, пока они ждали, когда принесут выпивку.

Резко открыв глаза, Кроули сел на кровати. 

— Это ведь не реальная годовщина, знаешь ли.

— Я знаю это, — сердито сказал Азирафель, чтобы скрыть дискомфорт, неуклонно растущий в его животе. — Я подумал, что было бы неплохо иметь что-то для демонстрации. Соблюсти приличия.

— Отлично, — фыркнул Кроули, преувеличенно закатив глаза. — Давай сюда.

Азирафель с трудом подавил желание швырнуть коробочку в голову Кроули. Вместо этого он встал с дивана и положил ее в протянутую руку демона. Желтоватые глаза Кроули расширились, он с минуту рассматривал коробку, а затем открыл ее.

Мерное дыхание. Тишина.

— Я подумал, что так будет лучше. Что-нибудь надеть, чтобы Даулинги могли видеть...

Кроули захлопнул коробку, прервав его разглагольствования. 

— У меня для тебя ничего нет.

— Это нормально, я ...

— Подожди здесь, — попросил Кроули, вставая и направляясь в ванную.

Азирафель ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед.

Из ванной донесся грохот, а затем звук льющейся воды. Звук текущей воды стих, а затем Кроули, сопровождаемый ароматом сандалового дерева, появился на пороге спальни, его шелковое платье намокло и прилипло. 

— Я приготовил тебе ванну. Ты ведь их любишь, да?

Азирафель недоуменно заморгал. 

— Ванну?

— Да, — подтвердил Кроули таким тоном, словно Азирафель соображал слишком медленно.

Осознание полоснуло как опасная бритва. Кроули стало не по себе от подарка Азирафеля. То есть ванна — это уловка, легкий способ для Кроули уйти от него, изображая, что он делает ему одолжение.

Может быть, это было даже для того, чтобы пощадить чувства Азирафеля.

— О да, замечательно, — пробормотал Азирафель, стараясь говорить бодро, несмотря на рухнувшее сердце. Он уже забыл, какова была острая боль отторжения, за те месяцы, что прошли с тех пор, как все стало проще между ними. — Я просто...

Кроули снова сел на кровать, держа коробку в руке, а Азирафель побрел в ванную. 

— Я дам тебе знать, когда принесут шампанское, — крикнул ему вслед Кроули.

Приняв от ворот поворот, Азирафель закрыл дверь в поистине великолепную ванную комнату. Кроули, как оказалось, превратил это место в нечто еще более грандиозное: джакузи было наполнено исходящей паром водой и непрозрачными пузырями, две зажженные свечи медленно горели.

Это было почти... Романтично.

Покачав головой, он погрузился в воду. Весь день он видел только то, что хотел увидеть. Кроули сделал все, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Даже создал романтическую сцену, по-видимому.

Легкий стук в дверь вывел Азирафеля из мрачных раздумий. В самом деле, он не имел права хандрить. Это был отличный день с вкусной едой и хорошей компанией. 

— Войди.

Проскользнув в дверь, Кроули вручил бокал шампанского и неуклюже удалился. Азирафель потягивал холодный напиток, наслаждаясь пузырьками, которые лопались на языке. Ему оставалось только побыть одному, согреться и постараться почувствовать себя счастливым.

***

Завернувшись в свободно подпоясанный и влажноватый халат, Азирафель разделил оставшееся шампанское с Кроули — скорее для вкуса, чем ради того, чтобы напиться. Азирафель заказал из прихоти клубнику, они разделили и ее тоже.

Подарочная коробочка лежала на кровати у их ног, насмехаясь над ним. Они осушили бутылку, передавая ее между собой, как только они перестали беспокоиться о том, чтобы пить из бокалов.

— Я собираюсь вернуться в Японию, — заявил Азирафель. — За эти булочки можно умереть.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— Надеюсь, не буквально.

— Это было всего один-единственный раз,— сказал Азирафель, выхватывая бутылку у Кроули, прежде чем тот успел сделать глоток.

И так они провели ночь, чудесным образом наполняя бокалы шампанским, пока Азирафель не вспомнил, что это было ошибкой. Он действительно чувствовал себя счастливым.

***

Проснувшись от света, струящегося между занавесками, Азирафель посмотрел на город и увидел, как падает снег, как он тает, соприкоснувшись с крышами зданий. Азирафель уткнулся носом в ткань под своей щекой, пахнущую лавандой и атласную...

Он сел.

Кроули невинно посмотрел на него сверху вниз со своего места, где он сидел, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. «Неужели он так провел всю ночь? Или Азирафель только что уснул у него на коленях?»

Желая, чтобы его сердце успокоилось, Азирафель сказал себе, что все в порядке. Все было прекрасно. С тех пор как они приехали в Японию, они почти каждое утро просыпались, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Не было никаких причин смущаться. Абсолютно никаких причин. Пятно слюны на платье Кроули не было достаточной причиной мгновенно перенестись через Тихий океан. Совсем нет, подумал он, даже продолжая вычислять, как именно он совершит это путешествие. На всякий случай.

— Хорошо спал, ангел? — холодно полюбопытствовал Кроули, не убирая руки со спины Азирафеля.

Кроули не упускал шанса поиздеваться над ним, даже зная о его чувствах.

Отодвинувшись, Азирафель сел у изголовья кровати, повторяя позу Кроули. 

— Ты мог бы меня разбудить, знаешь ли.

Кроули пожал плечами и спрыгнул с кровати. 

— Пора идти. Мы должны влиять на Антихриста.

Чувствуя, как отказ все еще жжет то место, что болело с прошлой ночи, Азирафель последовал его примеру. Он замер на полпути, когда свет упал на металл на указательном пальце Кроули, освещая кольцо, подаренное Азирафелем. Маленькая серебряная змея обвилась вокруг основания пальца, заканчиваясь на первой костяшке, Рубин был вставлен в хвост, скручивающийся внизу пальца с тыльной стороны ладони.

— Спасибо тебе. За то, что ты его носишь, — выдавил Азирафель, чувствуя, как горячая нить собственничества прошивает его грудь.

«Ты смешон», — упрекнул он себя.

— Ерунда, — пренебрежительно сказал Кроули, поправляя свое платье так, чтобы не было заметно, что кто-то спал на нем всю ночь. — Ты был прав. Хорошо бы продемонстрировать это Гарриет. Влюбленная парочка и все такое.

Правильно. Влюбленная парочка.

***

Обратный путь из Японии был долгим и утомительным. Азирафель обнаружил, что возвращается в заднюю комнату самолета, где он мог отдохнуть, больше для того, чтобы отдохнуть от Кроули, чем просто поспать.

Он закрыл глаза, и Фрэнк О'Хара пронесся у него в голове, словно насмехаясь.

Так странно! Пятна крови на груди  
ах да, я перетаскивал кирпич  
и перелом в таком нелепом месте!

— Прекращай это, Фрэнк, — пробормотал он в колючее одеяло на койке. Ему показалось, что он слышал крик ребенка из салона, но отказался встать, чтобы проверить.

Он думал о помидорах, которые ему придется уговаривать вернуться к хрупкой жизни. Об упрямых перцах. Он подумал, что Кроули, возможно, проводит свое свободное время, поддерживая в них жизнь своими собственными таинственными средствами. Скоро наступит март, зацветут нарциссы и крокусы, и Азирафель сможет принести их в дом и поставить рядом с розой на кухонном столе.

***

Возвращение на работу после Японии вызвало некоторые разногласия в маленьком коттедже, который Азирафель уже начал считать своим домом.

Кроули легко становился резким и неприветливым — даже больше, чем обычно. Азирафель не считал, что причиной этому послужило какое-то длительное неудобство из-за его эмоционального признания или смущения из-за нового уровня близости, возникшего в Японии. Он не мог избавиться от неловкости, которую это странное поведение вызывало. Он уже привык к перепадам настроения Кроули. Но он также привык умиротворять его.

Однажды вечером, через месяц после их возвращения, Азирафель услышал из своего гнезда на диване, как Кроули с грохотом открывает шкафы, звякнув стеклом. Крик донесся только потом:

— Где в этом доме чертова выпивка?!

Азирафель вздохнул и отбросил в сторону одеяло, в которое так уютно укутался. В другом мире он, наверное, мог бы противостоять отчаянным истерикам Кроули, но, увы, в этом не получалось.

— Успокойся, мой дорогой. Я не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведешь, — сказал Азирафель, потянувшись к пальцам Кроули, сжимавшим стакан.

Кроули впился в него взглядом, очки все еще закрывали его глаза, а изгиб губ вызывал у Азирафеля чувство неловкости, как будто когда демон откроет его, он увидит, что тот полон клыков.

Вырвав бокал из рук Азирафеля, Кроули в настоящей истерике швырнул его на стойку, разбив вдребезги — осколки попали на его руку и пол.

— В этом не было абсолютно никакой необходимости, — нахмурившись, заметил Азирафель, прежде чем щелкнул пальцами и чудесным образом убрал осколки стакана.

Враждебное выражение лица Кроули сменилось под изумленным взором Азирафеля, он весь словно сдулся, как лопнувший воздушный шарик. 

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Эти слова были самыми близкими к извинению, на которое Азирафель мог рассчитывать, и он знал это. Несмотря на невнятное оправдание, Азирафель тут же начал нервничать. 

— Ты что, заболел? Могут ли демоны вообще заболеть? Ангелы не могут...

Рука Кроули вытянулась вперед, слабо обхватила его запястье, заставляя Азирафеля замолчать, а его пульс зачастить.

— Я не болен, — сказал Кроули, глядя себе под ноги.

— Значит, стресс?

Кроули пожал плечами и отвернулся, окутанный угасающими сумерками, словно теплым нимбом.

Азирафель смягчился. Что-то в наклоне плеч Кроули, отсутствие кудрей в его обычно безупречно уложенных волосах заставили прижать руки к спине Кроули и вытолкнуть его из комнаты. 

— Иди устраивайся поудобнее. Я приготовлю тебе выпить.

Кроули, пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты, драматичный, как шекспировский герой или ребенок, которого поймали за руку в банке с печеньем и основательно пожурили за это.

Напевая себе под нос, Азирафель чудеснул простой виски с содовой. Это был не самый лучший напиток, так как Азирафель с трудом припомнил вкус, но он получился быстро и подходил к ситуации. Кроули явно был не в настроении привередничать, как обычно.

Войдя в гостиную, он увидел Кроули, свернувшегося калачиком под одеялом. На самом деле, сразу под двумя, одно из которых было обернуто вокруг его ног, а другое — вокруг туловища, как шаль. Он выглядел несказанно усталым. Как будто шесть тысяч лет наконец-то дали о себе знать.

— Держи, мой дорогой, — тихо предложил Азирафель, протягивая холодную чашку, влажную от испарины.

Кроули издал негромкий звук, который Азирафель счел благодарностью, хотя он и не собирался ничего предполагать.

— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

Громкий всхлип был единственным ответом, который он получил.

— Правда, Энтони, я знаю, что у тебя бывают перепады настроения, но это же просто нелепо.

Кроули поднял глаза, услышав, как Азирафель назвал его по имени. Ангел редко использовал его, и Кроули, казалось, чувствовал, что тот готов вспылить, потому что его плечи опустились, словно он признавал поражение. 

— Я в полном порядке, Азирафель.

Голос у него был не в порядке.

— Это не так...

— Оставь это, — взвыл Кроули с такой силой, что Азирафелю показалось, что он сам должен извиниться.

— Прекрасно. Тогда страдай, — раздраженно бросил Азирафель, сожалея об этом, когда полчаса спустя он улегся в постель, один и в темноте.

Примечание

Цитируется стихотворение «Маяковский».


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

После долгого дня, проведенного в грязи, Азирафель, спотыкаясь, вернулся в коттедж.

С типично английской сыростью весна наконец-то пришла в поместье Даулингов, оказавшись поистине слякотной. Оставив ботинки снаружи, он разделся в прихожей и быстро ополоснулся в душе, наблюдая, как грязная вода стекает в канализацию. Холодное тело согрелось в горячей воде и наполненной паром комнате. Он получал удовольствие от ежедневной работы в саду, от выполнения чего-то реального, но ему не нравилось то, какой грязной была работа.

Вымыв голову и тело, Азирафель почувствовал как запах земли и сорняков сменяется запахом мыла. Еще через несколько минут он ощутил себя более похожим на Азирафеля, а не на Френсиса-садовника, стоящего на коленях среди клумб, в то время как облака драматично поливали дождем его плечи и шею.

Вытершись полотенцем, Азирафель натянул одежду, которую он чудом достал из комнаты, размышляя о том, что ему нужно было бы сократить потребление чудес, иначе небеса могли бы начать задавать вопросы. Он ненавидел, когда так выходило.

Азирафель, насвистывая про себя, пошел на кухню и поставил чайник. Учитывая поздний час, он ждал, что Кроули уже будет дома. Развалится в гостиной с включенным телевизором или, возможно, будет красить ногти, прослушивая пластинку в проигрывателе. Но когда Азирафель подошел узнать, не хочет ли тот чаю, то обнаружил, что комната пуста. Мысленно нахмурившись, он сделал себе чашку, медленно размешав сахар.

Возможно, Кроули был в спальне. Это было бы странно, демон редко ложился спать так рано.

Азирафель взял свою чашку и направился туда. Он распахнул дверь и тут же с громким восклицанием уронил чашку на деревянный пол. Ухватившись за дверной косяк, он напомнил себе, что гигантская змея в его постели на самом деле была его другом и притворной женой, а не реальной гигантской змеей.

— Кроули? — пискнул он. Он был почти уверен, что это Кроули, но проверить не помешает. На тот случай, если ему придется сжечь весь дом и никогда не возвращаться.

— Нг-гк, — сказала змея не совсем словами, но издаваемые ею звуки были похожи на Кроули.

— Что, во имя всего святого, тут происходит? — спросил Азирафель, когда чай начал подтекать к его ногам по покоробленным половицам старого дома. Может быть, именно это стояло за ужасным поведением Кроули в последние несколько недель?

— Линька, — прошептала змея и это единственное слово прозвучало с таким трудом, что Азирафель невольно шагнул вперед, не зная, как помочь.

Хотя, когда он подошел ближе, то понял, почему Кроули говорил с таким мучением. Насыщенно-черные чешуйки демона были покрыты молочным слоем кожи, которая растянулась по всей его длине, затуманивая глаза и мешая движениям рта. Раздвоенный язык высунулся наружу, напугав Азирафеля.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — сказал ему Азирафель.

— Тогда уходи, — проскрежетал Кроули, его голос был похож на искаженное шипение.

— Хватит болтать, — приказал Азирафель, усиленно размышляя обо всем, что он когда-либо успел узнать о змеях за свои более чем шесть тысяч лет жизни на планете, изобилующей этими существами. Всё это время он общенался с одним из них на полурегулярной основе.

Оказалось, что этого было ужасно мало.

Выбросив свои предыдущие мысли о слишком большом количестве чудес в мусорное ведро, он вызвал из книжного магазина книгу по герпетологии и лихорадочно перелистал ее на главу о змеях.

Быстро окинув текст взглядом, он пробормотал про себя: «ванна, тепло, помощь в избавлении от шкуры. Это может занять несколько дней?»

Он осуждающе посмотрел на змею. Как долго Кроули справлялся с этим один? С того самого сада?

— Ты должен был сказать мне, что это происходит. Мы могли бы все спланировать заранее.

— Я думал... ещё... есть время...

Азирафель озадаченно покачал головой. 

— Я приготовлю ванну, которая, согласно книге, должна помочь. А потом я позвоню Гарриет и скажу ей, что ты заболел. Ради Бога, Кроули, — воскликнул Азирафель, одновременно обеспокоенный и расстроенный.

Азирафель набрал номер главного дома по телефону на кухне и доложил о «мигрени» нянюшки Ашторет Пирсону, который пообещал все рассказать Гарриет.

— Если она хочет найти замену, — добавил Азирафель, — то должна знать, что приступы мигрени могут длиться несколько дней. Лучше быть готовым.

Пирсон передал привет жене Френсиса и повесил трубку. Этот человек казался настолько искренне озабоченным, что Азирафель был действительно тронут, сделав мысленную заметку упомянуть об этом Кроули, как только вся эта история с линькой закончится.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Кроули уже наполовину слез с кровати и, извиваясь, полз к двери в ванную, его движения были ограничены натянутой сухой кожей, которая никак не желала сходить. 

— Что ты там делаешь? Лежи спокойно, — попросил Азирафель с явным упреком в голосе. «Глупая, упрямая змея», — подумал он с немалым количеством сарказма. У него был очень длинный день, и последнее, что ему нужно — своенравная рептилия.

— Ванная... хочу в ванную — прошипел Кроули.

— Я отнесу тебя туда, упрямец, — сказал Азирафель, опускаясь на колени, чтобы поднять Кроули на руки, но тут же бросил его — вес демона размером с анаконду оказался слишком велик. Он поспешно извинился, когда Кроули застонал от боли. 

— Возможно, мы сможем действовать сообща, — с досадой предложил он.

Кроули пристально смотрел на него сквозь мутные молочные пленки, закрывающее глаза, явно ожидая, что он сделает что-нибудь. 

— Я возьму тебя на руки, но тебе придется обернуться вокруг меня.

— И задушить тебя, — сказал Кроули, и Азирафель ткнул его в нос.

— Чем больше ты шутишь, тем дольше тебе будет неудобно, — добавил Азирафель, юмор ситуации наконец-то дошел до него, и у Кроули хватило совести выглядеть смущенным. Ну, настолько смущенным, насколько может выглядеть разумная змея. — А теперь поднимайся.

На этот раз Азирафель приподнял Кроули за голову, позволив ему обвиться вокруг руки, а затем — туловища, пока он почти полностью не обхватил Френсиса, разместившись на нем от кончика носа до хвоста. Он был все таким же тяжелым, так что Азирафелю пришлось призвать все свои силы, чтобы удержать его, пока он волочил ноги пять метров до ванны.

Посмотрев вниз, он понял, что ванна Кроули не совсем подходит. Но это было лучше, чем ничего, так как, по-видимому, горячая вода ослабляла кожу, облегчая отслаивание.

Кроули высвободил Азирафеля из объятий и позволил ангелу петлю за петлей опустить себя в быстро наполнившуюся ванну, откуда вес тела Кроули вытеснил воду.

Издав шипение, которое Азирафель смог расценить только как удовольствие, Кроули свернулся калачиком и положил голову на край ванны, глядя куда-то вдаль удовлетворенно, даже когда вода полилась на ноги Азирафеля, намочив нижнюю часть его брюк.

— Тебе удобно? — с легким раздражением спросил Азирафель.

Змей ничего не ответил.

Пыхтя, Азирафель достал несколько полотенец из бельевого шкафа, ворча про себя о глупости Кроули, пока он пытается понять, где найти одеяло достаточно большое, чтобы завернуть змею. Сегодня был не тот день, чтобы решаться на сокращение количества чудес. Азирафель положил все полотенца на пол, чтобы впитать лишнюю воду, прежде чем она станет затхлой. Справившись с наводнением, он чудесным образом материализовал в правой руке скребок для спины на длинной ручке и размахивал им в наполненном паром воздухе.

На долю секунды он ощутил дежавю, рядом с ним была змея, в его руке — меч.

Он покачал головой. Едва ли они могли быть дальше от сада, чем сейчас, и скребок для спины, конечно же, не был пылающим мечом.

— Кроули, ты не спишь? — Спросил Азирафель, присаживаясь на край ванны.

— Нет, — ответил Кроули, и это прозвучало немного лучше, чем в спальне. — Здесь неудобно спать.

Это заставило Азирафеля почувствовать укол жалости. 

— Сочувствую, мой дорогой. Я читал кое-что о линьке. Там было написано: теплая вода, теплая окружающая среда и средства, помогающие отлинять. Это подходит?

Кроули повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на Азирафеля.

— Это что? Скребок для спины?

— Я думаю, что это сработает, — заметил Азирафель, нахмурившись под пристальным взглядом Кроули.

— Прекрас-с-сно. Дареному коню в зубы не глядят и все такое, — невнятно пробормотал Кроули, высунув язык.

Азирафель поддался желанию погладить Кроули по голове рукой, успокаивая. Змея прильнула к нему, как кошка, когда Азирафель осторожно почесал его шею. Кроули издал абсолютно греховный звук, который они оба демонстративно проигнорировали.

Смирившись с тем, что вечер выдался очень мокрым, Азирафель закатал рукава. Он опустил ноги в воду рядом с красно-оранжевым животом Кроули.

Вздохнув, одной рукой он придержал верхнюю часть туловища Кроули, а другой слегка провел скребком по различным местам на его теле, наблюдая, как пятна тусклой чешуи становились белесыми, когда старая кожа отслаивалась.

Они оставались в таком положении еще некоторое время, работая над многострадальной кожей Кроули, пока тело Азирафеля не стало синеть, а вода не остыла до комнатной температуры.

Азирафель откашлялся, привлекая внимание сонного Кроули. 

— Становится слишком холодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты уполз в гостиную, а я разожгу камин. Как думаешь, ты можешь теперь двигаться самостоятельно?

Кроули неуверенно выскользнул из ванны, и влажный шлепок его кожи по мокрому полу эхом отозвался в маленькой комнате.

Он добрался практически до двери спальни, прежде чем начались затруднения. Там Азирафель снова опустился на колени и позволил змее обвиться вокруг его тела — без сомнения, веселая пародия на кадуцей. Это было небыстро, но в конце концов Азирафелю удалось затащить Кроули в очень большое, созданное чудом одеяло рядом с камином, который он уже зажег. Появился увлажнитель и начал насыщать воздух паром, пока Азирафель трудился, аккуратно положив одну сторону одеяла на Кроули и используя другую, чтобы укутать его.

Кроули пошевелился в своей тюрьме из одеяла и застонал, когда оно неизбежно потерло по прилипшей коже. 

— Разве это больно? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Н-н-н, — Кроули хмыкнул, не подтверждая и не отрицая, но он продолжал шевелиться, и Азирафель решил, что это приятно.

— Хочешь, чтобы я включил одну из твоих передач? — предложил он, с чего-то не желая оставлять Кроули одного в его уязвимом состоянии.

Издав еще один звук, который скорее был похож на «да», Кроули повернулся к телевизору, как выжидающий змеевидный вопросительный знак, когда Азирафель переключился на повтор научно-фантастического сериала — любимый канал Кроули.

— Что это такое? — спросил Азирафель, щурясь на яркие цвета телевизора.

— Стар Трек, ты, язычник, — пробормотал Кроули со своего места на полу. 

Азирафель закатил глаза, заметив, что змея выглядела так, будто ей неудобно, со слегка приподнятой головой в сторону телевизора. Схватив с дивана подушку, Азирафель наклонился и подпер ею подбородок Кроули.

— Вот так-то лучше, — заметил Кроули, еще раз рассеянно ткнувшись носом в ладонь Азирафеля. Азирафель почесал змеиный затылок, и на ладони осталась тонкая пленка отвалившейся кожи.

Азирафель скорчил гримасу, глядя на клочок мертвой змеиной кожи, и поспешил прочь из комнаты, чтобы выбросить его. Когда он вернулся, тощий человек с заостренными ушами бил в гонг.

Мгновение спустя, когда он и особенно крепкий мужчина начали бороться, Азирафель почувствовал, что его уши горят. Это было очень… О Боже, ну очень эротично.

Стук в дверь привлек внимание, и он вздрогнул, оторвав взгляд от экрана. Тихо вознося благодарственную молитву Всевышней, он направился к выходу и запоздало понял, что ему, вероятно, не следовало этого делать, когда увидел на крыльце Гарриет Даулинг с озабоченным выражением лица.

— Мне так жаль было узнать вести о няне, — выпалила она, как только дверь открылась. — Я принесла кое-что, что помогает мне, когда у меня начинается мигрень.

Азирафель посмотрел вниз и увидел, что она крепко сжимает холщовый мешок. Она подняла его. 

— Увлажнитель воздуха, пакеты со льдом и чай с лимоном. Последнее может и не сработать, но я думаю, что это поможет.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, миссис Даулинг, — поблагодарил Азирафель, наполовину прикрывая дверь так, чтобы его тело было единственной видимой частью дома. Позади него раздался грохот, и он напрягся. — Я уверен, что Лилит будет очень признательна.

— С тобой все в порядке? — поинтересовалась Гарриет, пытаясь заглянуть ему за спину.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Ну, этот шум ... 

— Какой еще шум? — быстро откликнулся он. Он надеялся, что игра в тупицу сработает.

Брови Гарриет сошлись на переносице. 

— Что же, я надеюсь, что няня сможет этим воспользоваться. Вы можете вернуть их в главный дом, когда ей станет лучше.

Азирафель взял сумку и поднял ее в знак благодарности, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Он бросил ее в коридоре и поспешил в гостиную, чтобы найти источник шума.

Кроули полулежал на кресле, свесив голову на подлокотник и пытаясь дотянуться до упавшего прямо на экран телевизора.

— Что ты там делаешь? — Азирафель подразумевал «ты идиот».

— Переключаю канал, — невинно сказал Кроули.

— Не пытайся говорить со мной таким тоном. Тебе может быть больно, но не нужно быть таким нетерпеливым.

Кроули повернул свою большую голову, чтобы посмотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами, которые теперь уже не были покрыты кожей, но были легко узнаваемы, и по спине Азирафеля пробежала дрожь. Он отвернулся, возясь с телевизором, чтобы починить экран и поставить его на место.

— Что же ты так отчаянно хотел посмотреть?

— Рискуй! — угрюмо сказал Кроули.

Азирафель щелкнул переключателем и снова уложил Кроули под одеяло. 

— Тебе нужно остаться здесь, чтобы снять кожу.

Кроули издал звук, который явно насмехался над его тоном, и Азирафель ткнул его в бок. 

— Прекращай это. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.

Изнемогая от дневной усталости, Азирафель вернулся в спальню, на мгновение задумавшись о том, как хорошо было в Японии, когда рядом с ним был Кроули, и как сильно ему теперь этого не хватало.

***

Он проснулся от ощущения скольжения и вскрикнул.

— Успокойся, — предупредил Кроули, все еще обнимая его.

— Что происходит? — не каждый день его обвивали кольца гигантской змеи.

— Все закончилось.

— Линька? 

— М-м-м, — ответил Кроули утвердительно.

— Быстрее, чем я думал, — признался Азирафель, все еще сильно нервничая из-за поворота событий, которые привели к тому, что змея стала его одеялом.

— С-с-спас-с-сибо, ты помог, обычно это занимает несколько дней, — сказал Кроули. Скольжение прекратилось, когда он закончил обвиваться вокруг тела Азирафеля, как большой змеиный пончик.

— Если бы тебе нужна была кровать, ты мог бы просто попросить, — предупредил Азирафель, пытаясь встать. Хвост обернулся вокруг него и потянул вниз.

— Мне холодно.

Азирафель смягчился. Он действительно был безнадежен, когда дело касалось Кроули.

— Ладно. Но знай, что мне это не нравится, — сообщил он, устраиваясь на своей змеиной подушке и накрывая их обоих одеялом.

***

Азирафель проснулся раньше Кроули и сделал все возможное, чтобы выбраться из постели, не разбудив змею. Она казалась мертвой для всего мира, поэтому Азирафель просто набросил сверху несколько лишних одеял, прежде чем начать готовиться к новому дню.

Он поднялся в главный дом, решив предложить свои услуги и помочь с Варлоком на случай, если замену Гарриет найти не сможет. Конечно же, он обнаружил ее измотанной, пытающейся накормить Варлока, одновременно она отвечала на вопросы от рассерженной женщины по громкой связи.

Гарриет посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем благодарно улыбнулась, когда он забрал у нее ложку. Придвинув к себе высокий стул, Азирафель зачерпнул еще одну ложку яблочного пюре и протянул ее Варлоку, который подозрительно посмотрел на него.

Почти годовалый Варлок ел больше твердой пищи, и Гарриет начала перемежать свое грудное молоко смесью, очевидно, отчаянно пытаясь остановить грудное вскармливание. 

— Не желаешь ли яблочного пюре? — спросил Азирафель, протягивая ложку. Варлок выхватил ее из его рук, и она упала на стол.

Гарриет весело помахала ему рукой, взяла телефон и вышла из столовой. Азирафель кивнул ей, прежде чем снова обратить свое внимание на ребенка. 

— Это было очень грубо, Варлок, — сказал он с разочарованным видом.

Малыш захихикал.

— Чему тебя учит няня Ашторет? —пробормотал Азирафель, качая головой. Не то чтобы он думал, что Кроули будет учить плохим манерам как таковым, но злые нашептывания вряд ли могли породить хорошие манеры.

Через полчаса на Азирафеле яблочного пюре было больше, чем в желудке у Варлока, но он все равно, что неплохо справился. 

— Чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня, Варлок?

Ребенок загулил, когда Азирафель вытирал его. Возможно, его тоже нужно было переодеть. Он огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что один, прежде чем совершить небольшое чудо — очистить столовую, а затем потащил малыша Варлока в детскую для смены подгузника и одежды.

Смена подгузников была и впрямь столь паршивой, как предупреждал Кроули. На этот раз он поймал себя на сожалении, что тот не преувеличил.

Азирафель вывел Варлока в сад, где, несмотря на облака, погода была достаточно теплой, чтобы некоторые кусты начали цвести. 

— Ты знаешь, что такое Гиацинт?

Указывать на разных птиц и цветы было забавно для Азирафеля, но Варлок явно не развлекался. Не прошло и четверти часа, как он начал плакать, и что бы ни делал Азирафель, он не останавливался.

— О Боже, — прошептал он сам себе, пытаясь удержать Варлока и одновременно найти в детской сумке что-нибудь, что могло бы отвлечь его. Плач стал таким громким, что Азирафель сдался и потащил его в коттедж, чтобы хоть где-то усадить Варлока, пока не поймет, из-за чего плачет малыш. Что нужно детям? Возможно, он недооценил, насколько трудной была эта работа.

— Оставайся здесь, — приказал он Варлоку, укладывая его на одеяло в гостиной. Зайдя на кухню, он подогрел бутылку, налил в чашку немного воды и взял теплую мокрую тряпку на тот случай, если пропустил немного липкого яблочного пюре во время своих первых попыток очистить малыша.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Варлок уже исчез.

— Черт возьми, — сказал он. Затем он попросил прощения у Всевышней.

— Варлок? — крикнул он на весь дом, внимательно прислушиваясь к шуму от ребенка. Он знал, что Варлок ползает довольно успешно — Кроули жаловался, что тот был абсолютным адом, за которым не угнаться.

Громкое шипение из спальни привлекло его внимание, и он практически побежал в заднюю часть дома.

— Что ты наделал? — спросил Кроули, повернув свою голову, похожую на молот, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафеля. Варлок пытался взобраться на кровать и ухватить Кроули за хвост.

— Я забочусь о ребенке! — запротестовал Азирафель.

— Не очень хорошо. Ясно, — предостерег Кроули, пытаясь вырвать свой хвост из настойчивой хватки Варлока.

— Он плакал, и я не мог понять, чего он хочет, и мне нужно было место, чтобы его посадить...

Кроули посмотрел на Варлока сверху вниз и объявил:

— Ему просто скучно. Тебе стоит почитать ему. Ему это нравится. 

Азирафель на мгновение задумался, прежде чем нагнуться и поднять малыша. Бросив на него обиженный взгляд, Варлок тут же расплакался.

— Уведи его отсюда. Он не должен был видеть меня в таком виде.

— Вряд ли он что-то вспомнит.

— Вон.

Пыхтя и закатывая глаза, Азирафель повиновался, унося Варлока и его вещи обратно в дом, где он мог прочитать что-то приятное и полное картинок о том, как все животные ладили друг с другом.

***

Когда Азирафель вернулся в коттедж той ночью, он был полностью выжат а еще покрыт тем, что, как он начал думать, и было детской слизью. Он был липким и вонючим повсюду — хуже, чем грязь, хотя он и не думал, что это возможно. Честно говоря, он уже начинал испытывать уважение к Кроули. Как люди вообще все это выносят. У них все время были дети. 

Он был рад увидеть демона в человеческом обличье, лежащего на диване, когда граммофон заиграл незнакомую песню.

Каждое утро я поднимаюсь, я немного умираю  
Я едва стою на ногах…

Кроули широко раскрыл глаза. 

— Тяжелый выдался денек?

— Признаюсь, это оказалось труднее, чем я ожидал, — чопорно произнес Азирафель, снимая один за другим слои одежды по пути в душ.

Смотрюсь в зеркало и кричу  
Господи, что ты делаешь со мной?

Музыка стала приглушенной, когда он закрылся в ванной и полностью погрузился в брызги воды. За год, прошедший с тех пор, как они приехали к Даулингам, Азирафель очень полюбил душ.

До того, как как он стал на постоянной основе изображать человека, было легко оставаться чистым, краткие чудеса здесь и там поддерживали его гигиену. Но было что-то успокаивающее в том, как вода смывала грязь с кожи, как аромат мыла и горячий пар наполняли ванную комнату.

Он задержался в душе дольше, чем это было необходимо, но чувствовал, что заслужил это после того выдавшегося у него денька. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, граммофон был уже выключен, и он услышал лязганье на кухне. Там он нашел Кроули, стоящего над плитой — все еще определенно в человеческой форме — и готовящего еду.

Глядя на него краем глаза, но не отворачиваясь от плиты, Кроули спросил: 

— Яйца и тосты?

— Звучит заманчиво, — устало ответил Азирафель, скорее по привычке, чем по какой-либо другой причине, чувствуя себя ошарашенным при виде того, как Кроули делает что-то настолько домашнее. Что-то любезное.

— Самому захотелось, — пробормотал Кроули, как будто чувствуя присутствие робкой сентиментальности Азирафеля и сам не испытывая ничего подобного.

Кроули поставил перед ним тарелку и сел. Роза чудесным образом все еще оставалась живой на столе между ними.

Азирафель нарезал яйца, наблюдая, как желтки растекаются по тарелке с узорами из колокольчиков.

— Я не знал, что ты линяешь.

Без очков Кроули на мгновение показался уязвимым, а затем его немигающие глаза прикрылись.

— Примерно раз в сто лет. Я пытался сдержаться, пока мы не закончим дело, но...

— Есть некоторые вещи, которые даже мы не можем контролировать, — заметил Азирафель, думая на мгновение обо всех других вещах, которые он не мог контролировать.

Кроули заерзал на стуле, глядя на весь мир так, словно ему было наплевать на мягкие увещевания Азирафеля. Иногда хотелось, чтобы демон не был таким отстраненным.

— Итак, — резко сказал Кроули, прерывая молчание и сменив тему. — Что ты сейчас читаешь, ангел мой?

— Что же, я наконец-то закончил О'Хару. Кстати, это было восхитительно, тебе стоит прочитать его, тебе понравится. Я подумываю начать что-нибудь из Остин, но я уже читал ее раньше. Я купил еще немного современной фантастики, но мрачные мотивы были так в моде в последнее десятилетие, и я хочу что-то светлое.

— Похоже, ты хочешь почитать Остин.

Азирафель отложил вилку. 

— Ты совершенно прав. Просто кажется, что перечитывание — пустая трата времени. Там так много всего можно прочитать.

— Да и черт с ним. Делай, что хочешь, — возразил Кроули.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — согласился Азирафель. Кроули слишком хорошо его убеждал. Еще несколько слов, и Азирафель сдастся. Что же, Кроули действительно очень хорошо говорил то, о чем Азирафель уже думал. Просто иногда более лаконично. Дьявол, это действительно было так.

— А что именно ты будешь читать?

— Я подумываю о «Доводах рассудка».

— То, где все тоскуют?

— Да, то самое.

Кроули что-то напевал себе под нос и смотрел в окно, выходящее в сад. 

— Розы нужно подрезать.

— Я доберусь до них завтра, — заверил его Азирафаэль.

Примечание

Цитируется песня «Somebody to Love» от Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Примечания

Предупреждения для этой главы: употребление марихуаны, плохое/пренебрежительное воспитание детей, фэтфобия от стороннего персонажа, оскорбление человека по социальному положению.

***

Поскольку август и День Рождения Варлока быстро приближались, Азирафель пытался найти подходящий подарок.

Кроули умолчал о своих планах, хитрый демон, так что Азирафелю пришлось самому о себе позаботиться. Что же он подарит Антихристу? Особенно тому, кто был избалован до полусмерти своими родителями.

Азирафель ненавидел думать плохо о Гарриет, которая была так добра к ним, но она действительно немного переборщила с планированием первого дня рождения Варлока. Он сочувственно подумал, что это отчасти из-за того, что мистер Даулинг будет отсутствовать в этот момент, и она пыталась компенсировать его отсутствие.

Это была трудная ситуация, которая затронула бы любого родителя, но действительно ли стоило шить вручную так много мягких игрушечных животных для ковчега?

В конце концов, он остановился на наборе книг с выпуклыми картинками, наполненных счастливыми историями, которые могли подталкивать Варлока только к свету. Он завернул их в простую бумагу и убрал в шкаф, чтобы их не обнаружил чересчур пронырливый Кроули.

Сидя в гостиной с Кроули, который тщательно красил ногти в свой любимый кроваво-красный цвет, Азирафель оторвался от книги. 

— Ты можешь поверить, что это было почти год назад? — спросил он, и книга выпала из его руки, когда он осознал это.

— Не могу поверить, что сад все еще жив, — заметил Кроули, не отрываясь от медленного движения кисточки по ногтю.

Азирафель усмехнулся. 

— Я очень хорошо следую инструкциям.

Это заставило Кроули поднять глаза. 

— И сколько же тебе пришлось использовать чудес?

— Я тебе не скажу, — ответил Азирафель, поднимая книгу и закрывая ею лицо.

Хихиканье Кроули заставило Азирафеля хмуро уткнуться в страницы "Доводов рассудка". Самодовольный змей. 

— А сколько ты использовал с Варлоком? — лукаво возразил Азирафель.

— На самом деле только с крупными неприятностями, если честно.

— Тебе скоро придется остановиться. Как только он станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы помнить.

— Это моя реплика, — вмешался Кроули, и Азирафель многозначительно поднял бровь.

— Ну, тогда, наверное, я прав, и ты должен ко мне прислушаться.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — надулся Кроули, вставляя кисточку обратно в лак для ногтей и завинчивая пузырек. Кроули осторожно подул на ногти, и Азирафель следил за движением его губ, пока не понял, что делает, и не отвел взгляд. Это было неприятное напоминание о том, что как бы ему того ни хотелось, его чувства не исчезли.

— Итак я буду присутствовать на празднике, но не отвечать за Варлока — во всяком случае, так сказала Гарриет, — сообщил Кроули, не обращая внимания на то, что Азирафель отвлекся, — но она попросила меня поработать вечером. Она, должно быть, хочет отдохнуть после всех волнений.

Азирафель хмыкнул. Это было не так уж неслыханно для Гарриет — провести целый день с Варлоком, а затем передать его нянюшке Ашторет вечером, позволяя себе расслабиться. Хотя Азирафель иногда не понимал склонности Гарриет бросать своего сына на произвол судьбы, это давало ему и Кроули больше времени с ребенком, что, в конце концов, могло быть только к лучшему для судьбы Земли.

— Я буду рядом, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Гарриет попросила меня тоже быть там. И я всегда могу помочь с Варлоком.

— Я бы справился с этим и сам, — холодно сказал Кроули, положив ноги на кофейный столик, прежде чем откинуться на спинку стула, удовлетворенный и расслабленный.

Азирафель заставил себя отвернуться от этого зрелища.

***

Наступил день праздника, светлый и теплый. Прекрасная августовская погода — возможно, созданная настолько идеальной либо ангельскими, либо демоническими силами. Гарриет не могла перестать беспокоится.

— Я не была уверена, стоит ли мне устраивать вечеринку на улице, но я подумала — о, летний день рождения совершенно точно требует вечеринки в саду. О, как чудесно, — заметила она, хлопая в ладоши над кучей свежесрезанных лилий, которые Азирафель положил на один из длинных столов. Гарриет щелкнула пальцами одному из сопровождающих и указала на цветы. Молодой человек прошаркал вперед, чтобы подобрать цветы, готовые к тому, чтобы их аккуратно расставили в центре столов.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, но я должен закончить свою работу до начала вечеринки. Вам еще что-нибудь нужно? — спросил Азирафель, держа шляпу в руке.

Гарриет покачала головой, наблюдая за медленным перемещением рабочих, расставляющих столы. 

— Мне — нет. Устроители торжеств держат все под контролем.

Ее пальцы поднялись ко рту, и она начала грызть ногти, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Азирафелю. 

— Не знаю, как и благодарить вас за помощь. Вы с няней были просто незаменимы. Особенно в отсутствие Тэда, — закончила она, и в ее голосе послышались резкие нотки.

— Все что угодно для тебя, Гарриет. Вы были так добры к нам.

Гарриет выдавила слабую, тревожную улыбку, прежде чем ее отвлекла миниатюрная блондинка с планшетом в руках.

Азирафель поспешил обратно в коттедж, пока там не было Кроули, чтобы сменить грязную одежду на чистую и забрать свой подарок. Нервозность Гарриет передалась и ему, заставляя идти быстрее, чем обычно. У Азирафеля было предчувствие, что эта вечеринка будет очень утомительной.

***

Нянюшка Ашторет стояла в дальнем конце сада рядом с топиарием, молча оглядывая гостей, словно темный страж, только и ждущий повода на кого-то зашипеть. Азирафель сразу же заметил ее: шляпа элегантно сидела на безупречно завитых волосах, блейзер был застегнут на все пуговицы даже в летнюю жару.

Френсис подошел к жене, тяжело вздохнул и приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать ее в бледную щеку, но она тут же повернула голову, приветствуя его, и их губы встретились.

И на мгновение Азирафель почувствовал себя парящим в небо, тело загудело от прикосновения губ Кроули к его губам. Затем он отодвинулся, сердце стучало так, словно собиралось выпрыгнуть прямо из груди в грудь Кроули. Он рассеянно протянул руку и вытер помаду с уголка рта тыльной стороной ладони.

— Извини, что так вышло, — рассеянно повинился он, все еще ошеломленный и на мгновение забывший, что должен притворяться.

— За что ты извиняешься, милый? — спросила няня Ашторет, нахмурившись и так плотно сжав губы в нитку, что они почти исчезли.

— Ни за что, дорогая, — ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь говорить с акцентом Френсиса. Он отшатнулся из-за своего промаха, чувствуя себя так, словно его одновременно обдали огнем и облили из ведра со льдом, а все его нервы горели и шипели в знак протеста.

В этот момент смех Гарриет привлек их внимание к главному столу, за которым сидел Варлок, счастливо бормоча на ему одному понятном языке, который легко можно было перевести на какой-нибудь сатанинский напев. Он воткнул маленькие ручки в кусок пирога, прежде чем размазать его по себе и груди Гарриет.

Азирафель вздрогнул. Она восприняла это лучше, чем он мог бы. Это при том, что её платье стоило больше, чем его месячное жалованье, Азирафель был в этом уверен. Как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы подобное случилось с одним из его прекрасных пальто.

К ним подошел мужчина с густой светлой шевелюрой, вернув внимание Азирафеля к настоящему моменту. Улыбка, которую он им подарил, напомнила Азирафелю о Гаврииле, и он подавил нервную дрожь. 

— Вы, должно быть, няня, — сказал он с резким северным акцентом, обращаясь к Кроули.

— Так и есть, — холодно ответил Кроули, протягивая худую руку.

— Меня зовут Кент. Старый друг Тэда. Я слышал, что ты творишь чудеса, — сказал он, взяв Кроули за руку.

— Что-то в этом роде, — ответил Кроули, обнажая острые зубы.

— Я бы с удовольствием послушал о некоторых ваших приемах, — заметил он, и Азирафелю решительно не понравилось, как его взгляд задержался на шее Кроули.

Кроули, казалось, почувствовал то же самое, потому что он улыбнулся, по-прежнему соблазнительно, но еще более резко, чем раньше, убирая свою руку из рук мужчины. 

— Это мой муж, Френсис. Он говорит, что именно мое воспитание держит детей в ежовых рукавицах. Я очень строгая. Разве не так, Фенсис?

Внимание Кента переключилось на Френсиса, и его брови поползли вверх. 

— Твой муж?

— Да, моя дорогая Лилит с ними всегда строга, — ответил Азирафель, желание избавиться от этого льстивого человека было достаточно сильным, чтобы помочь ему уйти отсюда. — Так хорошо ладит с детьми. Она действительно нашла свое призвание.

Праздник продолжался до самого вечера, волшебные фонарики, развешенные организаторами во всех возможных местах, освещали сад так сильно, что стало казаться, что он весь сияет.

Азирафель держался в стороне от групп хорошо одетых политиков, за их детьми присматривали няни и помощницы по хозяйству, а нарядные мужчины и женщины говорили о политике за едой и льющимися рекой напитками. Некоторые из старших детей бегали вокруг, выдувая мыльные пузыри и визжа от радости, чистота которой поддерживала Азирафеля и приносила ему свою собственную радость.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он нежно улыбался ребенку, пытающемуся пнуть мяч через лужайку, рядом с ним появился Кроули. 

— Ты уже пробовал торт?

Азирафель дернулся, застигнутый врасплох внезапным появлением Кроули. 

— Нет. Я был очень занят. Наверное, это можно назвать наблюдением за людьми.

Кроули продолжил удивлять его, когда сунул ему в руки тарелку с морковным пирогом. Глядя вниз на кусок, Азирафель сглотнул, горло сжалось от слов, которые, как он знал, Кроули отвергнет: «Спасибо, как мило».

— Это восхитительно, — заверил он вместо этого. Тоже правда.

— Не могу сказать, что я пробовала его, но я слышала, что Гарриет потратила целое состояние в пекарне, так что это не может быть слишком ужасно.

Глазурь таяла у него во рту, и он постанывал от каждого кусочка.

— Хорошо? — спросил Кроули, пристально глядя на него.

— Превосходно, — ответил Азирафель после того, как сглотнул, чувствуя, что задыхается от абсолютного наслаждения. — Мне придется похвалить Гарриет за ее вкус.

Кроули посмотрел вниз, где малышка врезалась ему прямо в ноги, потянув за юбку маленькими ручонками. 

— Ты кто? — спросила девочка, поднимая свое круглое лицо вверх, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули.

— Я няня Варлока, — сказал Кроули, опускаясь на корточки. — Ты знаешь Варлока? Именинника?

Девочка сморщила носик и покачала головой.

— Мама сказала, что он еще младенец. Я не люблю детей.

Азирафель рассмеялся, откусывая кусок пирога. То, как девочка сказала «детей», звучало ругательством.

— Ну и сколько же тебе лет, дорогуша? — спросил Кроули.

— Вот так много, — объявила девочка, протягивая четыре пальца.

— О, ты довольно взрослая, — очень серьезно ответил Кроули.

— А сколько тебе лет? — спросила она так же серьезно.

— Очень много.

— И сколько же?

— Больше, чем ты можешь сосчитать по пальцам, — объявил Кроули, указывая на ее протянутые руки.

— Ух ты, — выдохнула она, как будто не могла поверить, что кто-то может быть настолько старым. Если бы только она знала хоть половину всего.

Азирафель отложил свой торт и спросил: 

— Где твои родители, милая?

Девочка огляделась вокруг и выразительно указала через сад. 

— Мама и папа разговаривают с миссис Даулинг.

Азирафель проследил за направлением ее жеста и сразу же почувствовал себя неловко. Кент, мужчина, который строил глазки Кроули, стоял рядом с Гарриет и круглолицей женщиной с маленьким курносым носиком и сверкающей белоснежной улыбкой. 

— О.

Вместо того чтобы уйти самой, девочка взяла Кроули за руку и потащила их к Кенту и его жене. Брови блондина неуклонно поднимались при их приближении, а губы Кроули с каждым шагом поджимались все сильнее.

— Мамочка! У меня появился новый друг, — сказала маленькая девочка, потянув руку Кроули к своей матери.

К счастью, Кроули был достаточно вежлив, чтобы пожать женщине руку, несмотря на кислое выражение его лица.

— Лилит Ашторет. Няня Даулинга.

— О, я слышала о вас такие чудесные вещи, — сказала женщина. — Я Натали, а это Кент. Прости за Пенелопу. Она очень... энергичная.

Глаза Кроули вспыхнули. 

— Никаких проблем. Приятно познакомиться с детьми. Скоро Варлок будет таким же.

Гарриет вскрикнула от негодования. 

— Господи, даже страшно подумать об этом.

Они захихикали, и Азирафель посмотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами, не совсем понимая, что же тут смешного. Зачем заводить детей, если ты не хочешь видеть, как они растут?

— Что же, было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Пенелопа, но я должна отнести Варлока обратно в дом. Все в порядке, Гарриет? — спросил Кроули, повернувшись к ней.

— Конечно! Он спит в своей коляске. Ты сможешь остаться с ним на ночь? Я надеялась пропустить пару стаканчиков.

— Разумеется, дорогая, — ответила нянюшка Ашторет, прежде чем отправиться за Варлоком.

Оставив людей, Азирафель вернулся к своему пирогу — восхитительное утешение после этого неловкого разговора. Желая уйти подальше от шума, Азирафель вернулся в оранжерею, где, как он знал, было прохладно и пусто. Никто не хотел находиться в теплице с ее грязным полом и рядками полупустых горшков. 

Он любил это место, еще сильнее после замечания Кроули о том, что Азирафель особенно хорошо управляется с кинзой. Азирафель делал все возможное, чтобы не задирать нос слишком высоко. В конце концов, гордыня — грех.

Присев на один из крепких деревянных столов, Азирафель прислонился к стеклянной стене оранжереи и снова занялся своим тортом. «Торт, который Кроули позаботился принести попробовать», — подумал он про себя.

Что за странный день — наблюдать за людьми. Этот парень, Кент, пытался заговорить с няней Ашторет, когда Френсис был рядом! И впридачу этот человек был женат! С ребенком! Азирафелю не удавалось понять таких людей — они пытались получить свой торт и съесть чужой тоже. В этом не было никакого смысла. Если вам посчастливилось получить торт, вы должны наслаждаться им до конца и не пытаться флиртовать с чужим рыжеволосым, великолепным, длинноногим...тортом...

Азирафель покачал головой. Он не собирался сидеть здесь и ревновать. А ещё у него был торт — самый настоящий — и он собирался наслаждаться им, невзирая ни на каких мужчин вроде Кента.

Вместо этого его мысли вернулись к короткому — о, такому короткому — поцелую, который он разделил с Кроули.

Катастрофа. Конечно, это был несчастный случай. И если по выражению лица Кроули можно было что-то сказать, то он был недоволен и так же оскорблен, как и Азирафель, неудачным соприкосновением губ.

Ну почему два бессмертных существа не могут разделить короткий поцелуй без всех этих странных чувств? Люди все время делают это платонически, слабо возразил себе Азирафель.

Но сейчас все было совсем по-другому, и он это знал. Платонические поцелуи не заставляли сердце биться быстрее, а ладони потеть от одного воспоминания. Они не заставляли хотеть прижаться к своему другу и отчаянно вылизывать его рот.

Азирафель со вздохом отложил последние кусочки торта и вздрогнул, когда дверь со скрипом отворилась и в помещение вползла хихикающая Гарриет в сопровождении Натали. Споткнувшись при виде Азирафеля, Гарриет резко остановилась, и Натали толкнула ее в спину. 

— Френсис! Я не думала, что ты будешь здесь, — сказала она, прижав руку к груди, как будто была несказанно удивлена.

— Мне очень жаль, мэм. Я могу уйти, — предложил он, собираясь покинуть свой насест и тяжелой походкой выйти из оранжереи.

Гарриет обменялась многозначительным взглядом с Натали, которая пожала плечами.

— Почему бы тебе не остаться? Мы собирались... — тут она сделала жест, которого Азирафель не понял, как будто поднесла сигарету к губам.

Увидев его смущенный взгляд, она продолжила приглушенным голосом: 

— Ну знаешь. Покурить немного.

Удивляясь ее скрытному поведению, Азирафель кивнул, решив, что согласиться на эту маленькую игру, вероятно, было лучше, чем сбежать прочь.

— Только не говори Тэду. Он очень против этого, но я хотела отпраздновать, — сказала она, когда Натали достала из сумочки крошечную коробочку и трубку.

До него дошло. Это был не табак.

— А по какому случаю? — спросил Азирафель, молча взвешивая все «за» и «против» побега через стеклянную дверь.

— Я официально больше не кормлю грудью! Варлок стопроцентно отказался и ест обычную пищу, и я праздную, — сказала Гарриет задумчиво, когда Натали радостно подняла трубку.

— Тебе так повезло с отлучением, — заметила Натали, набивая чашу трубки крошащимися зелеными листьями. — Когда я перестала кормить Пенелопу, у меня месяцами подтекало молоко, и все время болели сиськи.

— Мне есть чему порадоваться. Теперь осталось избавиться от бедер, — добавила Гарриет немного подавлено. Она ущипнула себя за едва заметную лишнюю кожу на боку.

Натали мрачно посмотрела на нее. 

— Проигранная битва, — заметила она глубокомысленно, прежде чем передать трубку вместе с маленькой фиолетовой зажигалкой Гарриет.

Гарриет взяла их и повертела в руках. 

— Господи, сколько же лет прошло!

— Это как езда на велосипеде, — напомнила ей Натали, ухмыляясь. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал… — начала она и замолчала, поняв, что не знает имени Азирафеля.

— Френсис, — подсказал Азирафель. — И, эм, нет. Это будет впервые.

Женщина посмотрела на него с сомнением, но жестом указала на Гарриет. 

— Смотри, как она это делает, и следуй ее примеру. Тебе будет хорошо.

Гарриет прижала трубку к губам и прикурила ее чашу, наклонив, глубоко втянув воздух и постукивая пальцем по отверстию сбоку. Когда она вытащила трубку, то на мгновение задержала дыхание, а потом слегка кашлянула. 

— О, это хорошо, — сказала она Натали, прежде чем передать трубку Азирафелю.

Что ж, в чужой монастырь… 

Он сделал все возможное на первом вдохе, дым горел в его легких так, как никогда не горел табак 1800-х годов. Натали выглядела несколько удивленной, когда он передал ей трубку, не закашлявшись.

Еще несколько заходов, и Гарриет начала откровенно хихикать. Азирафель понимал, что она чувствует. Он чувствовал себя бокалом шампанского — пузырьки и сладость под кожей.

Гарриет отошла от них и провела пальцем по некоторым бегониям, которые требовалось пересадить.

Натали встряхнула трубку, и ее обгоревшее содержимое смешалось с грязью теплицы. 

— Ты еще чувствуешь это? — спросила она у Гарриет, и ее акцент приобрел деревенский оттенок, гласные стали удлиняться, чего раньше не было.

— Да, — ответила Гарриет, все еще хихикая и выдергивая бегонию из горшка. Азирафель подавил крик. Это было его растение, и она так грубо с ним обращалась!

Через несколько минут или часов, Азирафель не был уверен, они уже сидели вокруг костра у стены сада, остальные гости давно ушли. Натали изо всех сил пыталась разжечь огонь — в конечном счете, преуспев с помощью неприметного, но довольно энергичного чуда со стороны Азирафеля.

— Так ты действительно женат на этой суровой даме? — Спросила Натали, затягиваясь настоящей сигаретой, которая, казалось, появилась из ниоткуда. Хотя, возможно, ее сумочка была одной из тех бездонных сумочек, в которых черт ногу сломит. Невероятная.

— Суровая — это хорошее слово для нее, — воскликнула Гарриет, бросая палку в огонь.

Азирафель ощетинился, чувствуя, что должен защищать Кроули, но также тайно соглашаясь с их оценкой. 

— Да, — сухо ответил он.

— Эта женщина знает, как справиться с контурингом. Сколько времени она тратит на утренние сборы? — спросила Натали.

— Не так много, как ты думаешь, — ответил Азирафель. «На самом деле гораздо меньше, чем ты», — подумал он, вспоминая о том, как Кроули ворчал по утрам, все еще полусонный и справляющийся только с помощью своих демонических сил.

Они замолчали на мгновение, все довольно серьезно рассматривали огонь. 

— Она очень высокая. Тебе это нравится?

— Натали, перестань грубить, — сказала Гарриет с очаровательным возмущением в голосе.

— А что, если так и есть? — одновременно ответил Азирафель.

Натали подняла руки вверх. 

— Мне просто любопытно. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то плохое. В любви к высоким женщинам.

«Похоже, твоему мужу тоже понравилось» — мельком подумал Азирафель, но у него хватило ума промолчать. Он был почти уверен, что он расстроился.

— Я думаю, мне пора идти спать, — объявил он, поднимаясь со стула.

— Посмотри на себя, — предупредила Гарриет. — Ты оскорбила садовника.

Азирафель проигнорировал ее ради того, чтобы позволить парящему чувству внутри себя взять верх. Он также предпочел проигнорировать вопрос Натали: 

— Ну и что? Он всего лишь садовник.

Азирафель побрел обратно в коттедж, — Гарриет и ее подруга исчезли в ночи позади него, — чувствуя, как все тело гудит. Неужели звезды всегда были такими яркими? Неужели свежескошенная трава всегда так хорошо пахла?

Он повозился с дверной ручкой, пытаясь неловкими пальцами вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Он чувствовал себя пьяным! И исключительно шипучим. Наконец, вставив ключ, он распахнул дверь, прислонился к стене и с помощью чуда сбросил ботинки, не развязывая их. 

— Да, хорошо.

Он включил все лампы в доме и проигрыватель на полную мощность одной мыслью. Из динамиков вырывалась какая-то дурацкая, нехорошая музыка Кроули, но ему было все равно, у нее был ритм, и он сам горел в этом ритме.

— М-м-м, — пробормотал он, думая о том, как губы Кроули прижались к его губам на краткий миг в саду. Что бы он почувствовал, если бы они открылись под ним?

Он стукнул ладонями по столешнице, и чайник тут же начал нагреваться на плите. Горячее какао — звучало так, будто это было бы лучше всего во Вселенной.

— Что происходит, ангел мой? Почему горит весь свет? — спросил Кроули, входя на кухню и выглядя немного растерянным. «Детская слизь», должно быть, была очень сильна в тот день.

— Кроули! — Воскликнул Азирафель. Было очень приятно видеть своего друга. Которого он любил. — Ты когда-нибудь курил марихуану?

— Я так понимаю, что ты только что это сделал, — сказал Кроули, выглядя удивленным, но также… встревоженным. Тревожиться было неправильно. Возможно, Азирафель перепутал название.

— Гарриет поделилась со мной и этой ужасной леди Натали. Она сказала, что празднует окончание грудного вскармливания. Которое, я полагаю, стоит отпраздновать. Больше никакого... — Азирафель указал на свою грудь, — сосания.

Улыбаясь, Кроули отвел взгляд. Свет падал на его очки, и в этот момент Азирафелю ничего не хотелось, кроме как быть ближе, скользнуть пальцами в волосы Кроули, стянуть эту нелепую шляпу.

Вместо этого он обратил свое внимание на свистящий чайник. — Я бы убил за хорошую еду прямо сейчас.

— Я не думаю, что ты это серьезно, — сказал Кроули, не понимая истинной степени желания Азирафеля перекусить. — Как насчет того, чтобы вместо убийства позволить мне приготовить тебе что-нибудь и пойти присесть?

Азирафель тупо посмотрел на Кроули и кивнул. Было так приятно, когда Кроули заботился о нем. Кроули был таким милым.

Совершенно забыв о своем какао, Азирафель вернулся в гостиную, где музыка сопровождала его движения, пока он опускался на диван.

Ты и я  
У нас медовый месяц  
Если я проснулся рядом с тобой…

Азирафель хмуро посмотрел на проигрыватель и щелкнул пальцами. Песня выключилась прежде, чем он сел. Закрыв глаза, он упивался ощущением парения. Было бы неплохо, решил он, немного меньше волноваться.

Кроули потревожил его, сунув ему в руку пакет с печеньем. Бисквиты, которых наверняка не было в коттедже еще несколько минут назад. 

— М-м-м, мои любимые. Ты помнишь, — тепло сказал Азирафель, вертя в руках сверток.

Кроули занял свое обычное место у камина, и Азирафель с нежностью посмотрел на него. Кроули действительно был восхитителен. Такой надутый, даже когда он был милым. Он почувствовал, как на его лице появляется глупая улыбка.

— А помнишь, — начал Азирафель, сразу признавая свой голос слишком громким, — как мы курили кальян в Персии?

Лицо Кроули сморщилось, — как мило, — и он постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. 

— Помню. Это было в тот раз, когда шах пытался соблазнить тебя? Или когда ты встретил осу, которая любила пахлаву так же сильно, как и ты?

— Они были в одно и то же время, — ответил Азирафель с печеньем во рту, наслаждаясь тем, как сладко оно крошится.

— Точно! А когда это было? Семнадцатый век?

— Кажется, где-то там. Мы уже начали договариваться, — заметил Азирафель, зная, что им обоим было трудно определить, когда именно Соглашение началось (даже если они оба знали, когда оно молча закончилось). 

— Несмотря на осу в ней, эта пахлава была восхитительна.

Кроули начал хихикать низкими горловыми звуками, которые перешли в искренний смех, когда он сказал: 

— О, выражение твоего лица, когда в тебя впилось жало! Прямо в щеку. Ты сыпал проклятиями.

— Я этого не делал, — возразил Азирафель, опасно наклоняясь на диване так, что половина его торса откинулась назад. — Я хотел убедиться, что эта оса хорошо подумает, прежде чем сделает это снова!

— Ну, я считаю это проклятиями. Непристойные слова — это слишком просто для тебя.

Положение Азирафеля стало еще более шатким, когда навстречу ему полетели диванные подушки.

— А потом, — тут Кроули начал свои обычные выразительные жесты, слишком энергичные для полуночного бдения, — Шах предложил поцеловать, чтобы стало легче, и ты сказал: «Как ты сможешь? Укус у меня во рту». И тогда шах сказал: «Тем лучше». Ты покраснел, как свекла.

— Нет, — пробормотал Азирафель, высыпая крошки из пакета из-под печенья на пол и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Иногда ты и впрямь бываешь не в своей тарелке, Азирафель, — заметил Кроули, вставая, чтобы забрать у него пакет, и для полных гула ушей Азирафеля это прозвучало так ласково, что в животе заныло от совершенно чрезмерного и ненужного желания.

— Я не могу справиться с этим, — прошептал Азирафель в диванную подушку, которая в данный момент прижималась к его лицу.

А потом, без всякого предупреждения, пара костлявых рук легла ему на плечи, и желтые глаза смотрели с беспокойством, и это было слишком, слишком много, слишком быстро.

Азирафель замахал руками на демона, стало неудобно и он попытался вернуть свое давно забытое достоинство.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, держались с Кроули за руки, а потом демон резко отстранился.

— Надо бы лечь спать. Или хотя бы пойти в душ, — проворчал демон, начиная трудный процесс вытаскивания заколок из волос.

Азирафель облизнул губы, наблюдая за Кроули, медленно распускавшим локоны, когда демон закрыл глаза со странной сосредоточенностью человека, пытающегося избежать боли от выдернутых волосков.

— Это очень мило. Быть здесь, — заметил Азирафель. И он действительно так думал, но это не означало, что он не пожалел о сказанном сразу же, как эти слова слетели с губ.

Глаза Кроули широко раскрылись, руки на мгновение замерли в волосах, прежде чем вернуться к работе. 

— Ты говоришь это сейчас, но только подожди, пока Варлок начнет ходить и говорить. Эта маленькая девочка сегодня была только половиной всего, что нас ждёт. Представь себе Антихриста с такой неуёмной энергией.

Азирафель был вынужден представить себе свои идиллические дни в сорняках, разбитые присутствием маленьких злых ног, которые жаждали уничтожить мир. Маленькие злые ножки, которые Азирафель должен был попытаться превратить в счастливые маленькие нейтральные ножки.

— Да пропади ты пропадом, — сказал Азирафель, с трудом сглотнув.

Ему нужно было больше печенья.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Вскоре после своего первого дня рождения Варлок начал ходить.

А после его лепет превратился в слова, и хотя предложения он пока не формулировал, иногда Азирафель понимал его.

И вот. Работа началась всерьез.

***

— Кова, — объявил Варлок, хлопнув ладошкой по странице своей книжки с картинками.

— Да, корова, — ответил Френсис, поправляя произношение. — Она дает молоко. 

Варлок хмыкнул и попытался сползти с его колен на одеяло, лежавшее на лужайке, где их обоих оставила няня Ашторет. 

— Куда ты, малыш? — спросил Френсис.

Варлок снова посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми невинными глазами, заставив Френсиса подумать, не дурачат ли его. Скорее всего, нет. Варлоку было всего полтора года. Он еще не мог строить никаких козней.

— Бах! — воскликнул он и пополз прочь. Френсис поднялся следом и снова уложил его на одеяло.

— Не сегодня, Варлок. Няня с меня шкуру заживо спустит, — сказал он, усаживая малыша обратно на колени, тот размахивал руками и издавал недовольные звуки. Они напоминали ему Кроули по утрам, до того как, он полностью просыпался.

— Зачем мне твоя шкура, Френсис? — спросила няня Ашторет, возвращаясь к одеялу с бутылками воды в руках. Зимний день выдался неестественно теплым, и хотя Азирафель использовал слишком много чудес, чтобы быстро завершить свою работу и успеть на сегодняшнюю встречу, он все еще сильно потел.

— Ни за чем, конфетка, — весело ответил Френсис, которому понравился цвет лица Лилит, когда он произнес это особое ласковое слово.

— Варлок всегда сможет помочь спуститься с небес на землю. Разве не так, мой маленький принц тьмы? — проворковала Лилит, её щеки все еще были чуть румяными. Она подняла Варлока с колен Азирафеля и поставила на ножки, чтобы он мог проковылять по траве. — Не уходи слишком далеко, — предупредила она, как будто Варлок мог ее понять.

Устроившись на одеяле рядом с Френсисом, Лилит поджала под себя ноги и разгладила юбку на коленях. Они сидели молча, наблюдая, как Антихрист бродит кругами по маленькому клочку травы, время от времени падая.

— Ты видел хоть одно... — Азирафель не был уверен, что правильно подобрал эпитет. — А не было ли с его стороны... э-э... гнусного поведения?

— У Варлока? — спросил Кроули, все еще изображал Лилит. — Ничего явного.

— Полагаю, нам не следует ничего ожидать, пока он не станет старше.

— Я буду держать тебя в курсе.

***

Когда зима всерьез вступила в свои права, и Кроули, и Азирафель взяли отпуск, чтобы выполнить свои обычные обязанности в Лондоне, прежде чем снова вернуться в поместье Даулингов в январе.

Вскоре стало ясно, что игра в любящую пару — причина, оправдывающая большую часть проведенного ими вместе с Варлоком и друг другом времени. Азирафель начал неохотно признавать, что, возможно, идея Кроули о строительстве отношений на основе любви приносит свои плоды.

— Слушай, Варлок. Тебе нравятся гортензии? Ты можешь уничтожить их одной мыслью, — заявила няня Ашторет, указывая на цветочный куст. Варлок ударил ладошкой по одному из цветков, и лепестки упали на землю. Кроули поднял глаза на Азирафеля, словно говоря: «Я победил».

«Только не в мою смену».

— Варлок, пойдем со мной. Давай проверим кролика, о котором мы заботимся.

Френсис повел Варлока за руку, чтобы тот помог ему покормить кролика, которому они перевязали сломанную лапку, и оглянулся на Кроули. «Ну и кто выиграл сейчас?»

***

Одна из обязанностей няни, которую Кроули любил меньше всего, состояла в том, чтобы научить Варлока читать.

Трудности с его змеиными глазами делали это занятие особенно утомительным, поэтому Азирафель добровольно вызвался ему помочь. Это был фантастический предлог, чтобы быть рядом с ребенком. А еще это дало Кроули возможность отдохнуть, в чем, Азирафель начинал думать, он очень нуждался. И, как всегда, ему было трудно отказать Кроули в помощи.

Когда Варлоку исполнилось 3 года, Азирафель начал ежедневные уроки чтения, включающие очень красочные книги с воодушевляющим смыслом.

— Смотри, «с-с-с-с» — шипящий звук, — сказал Азирафель, показывая сыр на картинке.

— Сыр, — повторил Варлок. — Я люблю сыр.

— И я тоже, дорогой мальчик, — ответил Азирафель. — Ты можешь это прочесть?

Он протянул книгу и указал на слова под картинкой. Наморщив лоб, Варлок попытался прочесть буквы, мучительно медленно:

— Мистер муж-мышь по-поделился своим сыром.

— Именно так! — отметил Азирафель, не забыв погладить Варлока по голове. — Ты прекрасно справляешься.

Они просмотрели несколько карточек. Азирафель попросил Варлока еще раз повторить алфавит — он мог пройти большую его часть, хотя всегда задерживался около буквы Л — прежде чем вернуть его к нянюшке Ашторет, которая неторопливо прогуливалась по саду.

Ладно, это Азирафель ожидал увидеть ее неторопливо прогуливающейся. Вместо этого он обнаружил Кроули, который пристально разглядывал розы и хрипло шептал: 

— Вы жалкие. Самые уродливые из всех, которых я когда-либо видел. Вы называете это красным? Это отвратительно. Неблагодарное, гадкое жлобье, да как вы смеете так расти, когда Френсис настолько хорошо о вас заботится? Чего вам еще? Я обрежу каждую из вас, если вы не станете идеальными.

Изумленный Азирафель увидел, как Кроули повернулся, чтобы уйти, и увидел их, идущих рука об руку с Варлоком.

Лицо Кроули странно исказилось, как будто...

Но затем это выражение исчезло, сменившись улыбкой няни Ашторет, увидевшей Френсиса и ребенка. Это заставило Азирафеля подумать, что это странное, болезненное выражение ему почудилось.

— Ты сердишься, няня?

Голос ребенка был полон слез, и это заставило сердце Френсиса сжаться, отвлекая его внимание от Кроули. Представляете. Сопереживать Антихристу. Ну, он полагал, что ничего другого мог и не ожидать. Он уже успел влюбиться в демона. А на что еще он был способен?

— Только не на тебя, милый, — ответила няня, наклоняясь к Варлоку и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Растения просто очень разочаровывают. И иногда, когда мы чего-то хотим, мы должны быть злыми, чтобы получить это.

Френсис положил руку на плечо Варлока и поправил: 

— Если ты разозлился, то всегда должен извиняться.

— Ладно! — радостно воскликнул Варлок, и его грусть улетучилась от внимания двух взрослых людей, которых он любил больше всего на свете. — Няня! Вверх!

Кроули издал преувеличенный стон, поднимая его на руки. 

— Ты становишься слишком тяжелым, Варлок.

Малыш захихикал, и Азирафель спрятал улыбку в ладони, забыв о маленькой сцене с розами, которую он только что наблюдал.

***

После долгого солнечного четверга в сентябре, спустя четыре недели после третьего дня рождения Варлока, Азирафель занимался прополкой, когда почувствовал странное сосущее чувство в каждом атоме своего тела. Пораженный, Азирафель выронил ножницы и взвизгнул, обнаружив, что стоит в совершенно белых небесных залах. Он был призван.

— Начало Азирафель? — монотонно произнесла женщина за стойкой портье.

Осознав, что он все еще находится в виде Френсиса, он вернулся в привычную форму и расправил плечи — будучи телесно притянутым на небеса, он действительно напряг все свои мышцы — прежде чем ответить утвердительно.

— Садитесь. Гавриил скоро придет.

Она вернулась к своей работе, и Азирафель поколебался, прежде чем спросить:

— Хм, извините?

Она подняла глаза, лицо ее исказилось.

— Не могли бы вы мне сказать, в чем дело? Все это было очень неожиданно, понимаете...

Она пролистала ежедневник. 

— Регулярная плановая регистрация по поводу вашего поста. Вы опоздали, и мы вас призвали.

— Ах, — ответил Азирафель. Конечно. Его регистрация. Такое случалось каждое десятилетие. Вечно он про это забывал.

Усевшись и пытаясь заставить себя хоть немного успокоиться, Азирафель попробовал сообразить, как объяснить свою нынешнюю миссию. И не упоминать Кроули. И не лгать, потому что он был ужасен в этом. По мере того как шло время, его ладони становились все более потными от страха.

Как раз когда он решил, что ему следует попросить перенести встречу, может быть, вернуться в другой день, когда он будет более подготовлен, Гавриил вошел в комнату, широко улыбаясь. 

— Азирафель! Как поживает мое любимое Начало?

«С каких пор я стал любимым?»

— У меня, э-э, все хорошо.

— Пойдем ко мне в кабинет. Давай послушаем, как поживает Земля. Кассиэль, ты можешь дать мне досье Азирафеля? — спросил он женщину за столом, которая щелкнула пальцами, прежде чем передать ему тонкую папку из плотной бумаги. — Спасибо, Кассиэль.

Азирафель последовал за Гавриилом в его пустой кабинет и сел в одно из очень неудобных белых кресел, пока Архангел устраивался за своим столом. 

— Ну, это все хорошие новости — мы уже давно не получаем отчетов о чрезмерном использовании чудес в несущественных ситуациях. Я рад, что ты сократил расходы.

— Э-э, вообщем-то я был очень занят...

Открыв файл, Гавриил пробормотал: 

— Интересно. Большинство твоих чудес происходило за пределами Лондона. Ты переехал?

Азирафель заломил пальцы рук.

— Вообще-то да. Вот что я хотел сказать. Видите ли, у меня была идея, над которой я работал в отношении Антихриста.

Идеально ухоженные брови Гавриила взлетели вверх. 

— Антихрист, — с сомнением произнес он.

— Да, видите ли. У меня появилась такая мысль, что, может быть, если бы вмешались небеса, его можно склонить на сторону добра.

Захлопнув папку, Гавриил воскликнул: 

— Кассиэль, пошли ко мне Михаил, Уриил и Сандалфона!

— Да, сэр, — произнесла Кассиэль ясным голосом даже сквозь стену.

— Очень интересное предложение, но я не уверен, что это может что-то изменить.

Остальные архангелы прошли внутрь, выглядя так смущенно, как только могли три светлых существа.

— В чем дело, Гавриил? — спросила Уриил, закрыв за собой дверь кабинета.

Встретиться лицом к лицу с четырьмя архангелами — это было больше, чем ожидал Азирафель в тот день.

— Азирафель предложил кое-что очень интересное. Скажи им, Азирафель, — предложил Гавриил, жестом приглашая его продолжать.

Азирафель объяснил, что он знает об Антихристе и какую работу проделывает, чтобы повлиять на него, тщательно избегая темы взаимодействия с Кроули.

Когда он закончил, Михаил и Гавриил обменялись взглядами, которые Азирафель не совсем понял. 

— Я не вижу, как это может навредить. А вы как думаете? — спросила Михаил у других ангелов.

— Было бы неплохо узнать, что он задумал. Как проявляются его силы, — сказала Уриил, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим.

— Его силы проявлялись? — спросил Сандальфон у Азирафеля.

— Нет, пока нет. Однако он очень юн.

Гавриил посмотрел на архангелов, а затем снова на Азирафеля. 

— Ну, это все! Можешь продолжать. Хорошая инициатива, Азирафель.

— Что же, э-э, спасибо.

Гавриил махнул ему рукой. 

— Иди. Я уверен, тебе есть чем заняться.

И с этими словами Азирафель почувствовал, как его затягивает обратно на Землю, и то же самое покалывание пробежало по его телу.

О, черт возьми!

Плюхнувшись на клумбу, не обращая внимания куда попал, он обнаружил, что стоит на четвереньках в клубке из анютиных глазок и грязи. О которых он так заботился. Он так много работал над ними.

Снова превратившись во Френсиса и поднявшись на ноги, Азирафель собрал свои инструменты там, где он их бросил, когда его призвали, и вернулся в коттедж. Холод ночи принес некоторую долю спокойствия его расшатанным нервам. Они не задавали никаких вопросов, на которые он не мог бы ответить. На самом деле, это звучало так, как будто они едва обращали внимание на него. Прошло три года, а они даже не знали, что он переехал!

Оказавшись в коттедже, он вздохнул и направился в спальню — он хотел принять душ, чтобы избавиться от свежих пятен грязи на коленях и руках. Он сразу же так бы и сделал, если бы не открыл дверь спальни только для того, чтобы его атаковал Кроули, который толкнул Азирафеля к стене, руки пробежались по его телу, как будто проверяя, что ничего не сломано.

— Ты в порядке, — сообщил Кроули с невообразимым облегчением.

— Да, — Азирафель задохнулся, обмякнув, не понимая, почему Кроули вдруг так встревожился.

Кроули оскалил зубы, и Азирафель понял, что это выражение лица означало хорошую взбучку.

— Как ты смеешь вот так исчезать? Не оставив записки? Ты абсолютный тупица. Шут! Я думал, что тебя развоплотило. Я так думал...

— Я в порядке, Кроули. Я в порядке, — пропищал Азирафель, пойманый в клетку из рук Кроули. Он чувствовал, что не может пошевелиться. Не потому, что Кроули держал его, а потому, что он не хотел этого делать. Демон был слишком близко, почти прижат к нему. Это оказалось похоже на нелепую пародию на все, что хотел Азирафель и чего ему все еще не хватало.

Кроули раздраженно зарычал, встряхивая его. 

— Ты меня совсем не слышишь. Ты никогда не слушаешь.

— Я слушаю, — выдохнул Азирафель, чувствуя, как сильно бьется его сердце. — Пожалуйста... — начал он, не зная, о чем будет просить.

— Заткнись, — проревел Кроули, и тут же его руки сжали халат Азирафеля и его еще сильнее прижало к стене, и, ох, земля ушла из-под ног, потому что рот Кроули был на его губах, резкий и злой, но такой... такой добрый и ... 

Исчезнувший.

Отстранившееся лицо Кроули побледнело, гнев исчез, сменившись ужасом...

Демон отшатнулся назад, натолкнулся на металлические прутья изножья кровати и, кувырнувшись через них, упал на нее.

— Мне не следовало этого делать...

Нет! Азирафель не мог этого слышать.

В какой-то момент Азирафель был уверен, что он все еще прижимается к стене. В следующее мгновение он уже был на Кроули, резко притягивая его назад в поцелуе, в котором было больше зубов, чем чего-либо еще, передавая силу и настойчивость, которые он чувствовал.

Но это, казалось, не имело значения для Кроули, чьи руки пробирались в его волосы, притягивая его ближе, когда демон захныкал ему в рот.

«Это что-то значит. Он этого тоже хочет».

И на мгновение Азирафель позволил себе поверить в это. Что это был не просто выход для неуместного гнева Кроули, или поиск нового способа развлечься. А может быть, это даже не было для него новым…

Азирафель отбросил эту мысль, прогнав яростную ревность, которая пришла вместе с ней. Это не имеет значения.

Отодвинувшись, Азирафель снял с Кроули темные очки. Тот воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы вскочить и толкнуть Азирафеля на спину, так удивив ангела, что тот уронил очки с кровати. Кроули ухмыльнулся и забрался на него сверху.

Прежде чем Азирафель успел возразить, Кроули прижал открытый рот, целуя его шею, нежные слова слетали с его губ между каждым поцелуем: 

— Так много... Чересчур. Без понятия... Ты… Я…

Боясь услышать извинения Кроули, Азирафель проигнорировал его тихие слова. Искры желания уже загорались в нём, и он боялся потушить их, узнав, почему Кроули вдруг решил воспользоваться его чувствами.

Пока Кроули целовал его, в животе Азирафеля постепенно нарастало давление. Это было как в тот самый первый здесь Хэллоуин — он снова оказался окруженным ароматом духов Кроули с разрастающейся потребностью внутри него. Когда рука Кроули потянулась к его брюкам, Азирафель издал звук, который он уверен никогда не издавал раньше за все свои шесть тысяч лет.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Кроули, задыхаясь, и все, что Азирафель мог сделать, это кивнуть.

— Это тебе понравится еще больше, — сказал он, а затем брюки Азирафеля были расстегнуты, исчезли, и, о Боже, его член оказался во рту Кроули, и казалось что искры, вероятно, обожгут, пока он не почувствовал, что его охватывает настоящее пламя, горячее, но мягкое, и о, подождите, пожалуйста...

Оргазм был подобен вспышке, ослепившей, колющей мурашками голову и полностью поглотившей его.

Сделав несколько глубоких, дрожащих вдохов, Азирафель открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на Кроули, но увидел только, как тот смотрит на него снизу вверх со своего места между бедрами Азирафеля, красными ногтями впиваясь в его бледную кожу. Ошеломленный своими чувствами, Азирафель потянул Кроули за одежду, надеясь, что демон поймет намек и снимет ее, его собственные пальцы двигались медленно и неуклюже. Но теперь все было по-другому. Не пьянящий пульс страсти в животе, а отчаянное желание увидеть, как Кроули разваливается на части. Увидеть Кроули.

Разумеется, после того, как Кроули расстегнул несколько пуговиц на своей блузке, он стянул с себя все, пока не остался в той черной комбинации, которая была центром столь многих, так и не подавленных фантазий Азирафеля.

Когда тот собрался снять и ее тоже, Азирафель остановил его. 

— Останься в ней.

Это вызвало ухмылку, когда Кроули выскользнул из своих трусиков, все еще одетый в комбинацию. Он снова оседлал Азирафеля, и ангел почувствовал, как в его живот упирается член Кроули.

В голове Азирафеля всплыли несколько подходящих слов, которые он никогда не осмелился бы повторить вслух.

«Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус. Хочу тебя».

С помощью рук, он подтянул Кроули повыше, пока его колени не обняли плечи Азирафеля. Задрав комбинацию, Азирафель приподнял лицо так, чтобы взять в рот член Кроули.

Голова Кроули откинулась назад, его дыхание и стоны удовольствия заставляли Азирафеля почувствовать себя могущественнее, чем он был за все эти годы, могущественнее, чем любое чудо, которое он когда-либо совершал. Толкаясь в рот Азирафеля, Кроули уронил руки на изголовье скрипящей кровати. Азирафель подталкивал глубже, сжимал все еще испачканными ладонями выступающие над бедрами косточки.

— Ах, черт, — резко выдохнул Кроули.

«Только один раз. Пожалуйста, позволь».

Азирафель закрыл глаза и втянул щеки, подражая некоторым наиболее вдохновляющим движениям, до этого использованным Кроули. Вкус горькой соли оказался на языке, и Азирафель сглотнул, когда Кроули отстранился, рухнув на его грудь. Растрепанные кудри упали на лицо Азирафеля, стараясь попасть ему в рот.

Затянувшееся возбуждение Азирафеля быстро улетучилось, сменившись смущением и стыдом, когда Кроули слишком рано соскользнул с кровати и направился в ванную.

— Фу, у меня помада размазалась, — сказал он, глядя на себя в зеркало.

Медленно перекатившись на бок, Азирафель наблюдал, как Кроули откидывает волосы с лица и приступает к трудной работе по снятию размазанного по губам макияжа.

Это было неправильно. Кроули не должен был сейчас говорить о помаде. Азирафель не хотел быть тем, кто его «испачкал». Он все еще чувствовал то место, где должен был находиться Кроули, — рядом с ним. Звуки музыки и отрывки поэзии проникали в его затуманенный разум, заставляя его думать о таких вещах, как: ...я лучше буду смотреть на тебя, чем на все портреты мира, пожалуй...

Кроули сделал паузу и посмотрел на него. 

— В чем дело, ангел мой?

Азирафель с трудом сглотнул. Он сказал это вслух, не так ли? 

— Ни в чем. Просто кое-что вспомнил из того, что недавно.

«Да что со мной такое?»

— Ты читаешь что-то новое? — небрежно спросил Кроули, прежде чем вернуться к снятию макияжа.

— Нет, — отозвался Азирафель, пораженный тем, насколько спокойно звучит его голос. — Старое. Помнишь О'Хару?

— Хм, — хмыкнул Кроули, одним последним быстрым движением ведя по губам. Когда он снова повернулся к Азирафелю, они были пухлыми и розовыми и ... — Стать быстрее я не хотел бы или моложе, нежели, если бы ты со мной была. О, ты была лучшим в жизни моей. Или наподобие этого, — сказал демон, пожав плечами.

— Ты его читал? — удивлённо спросил Азирафель, поймав мокрое полотенце, которое бросил ему Кроули.

— На тебе моя помада, — сказал Кроули вместо объяснения. — И нет, я почти уверен, что это ты мне читал.

Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться полотенцем, Азирафель встал и пошел в ванную принять душ. Он все еще был в грязи после работы в саду. И что еще более важно, отчаянно нуждался в уединении.

В ту же секунду, как по нему ударила вода, он задохнулся — плотину, держащую в узде его мысли и чувства, прорвало:

Он переспал с Кроули. Он. Переспал. С. Кроули. Он все еще хотел переспать с Кроули. Очень много раз — снова и снова. Хотел много лет. Но это хотел к делу не относится. Он не должен был спать с Кроули.

О, почему это случилось? Почему Кроули поцеловал его? Может быть, это просто еще одна глупая безумная идея Кроули, как принимать опиум в течение нескольких лет или проспать столетие?

Может быть, это для него игра? Еще одно достижение на ниве соблазна? Что мог получить Кроули, искусив его после стольких лет?

А что, если небеса узнают?

Даже думать об этом было невыносимо.

Выключив воду, Азирафель вздохнул. Не стоит мучиться из-за этого. Сделаного не воротишь, и все, что ему оставалось, — это справиться с последствиями.

— Это ничего не значит, — пробормотал он себе под нос, переодеваясь в любимую пижаму, немного успокоившись перед предстоящей ночью. — Прекрасно провели время, но и одного раза было достаточно, как ты думаешь, Азирафель?

Выйдя из ванной, он увидел Кроули, лежащего в кровати с сочинениями О'Хары в руках. Он читал, нахмурившись и молча двигая губами. Кровать все еще была в беспорядке с грязными отпечатками ладоней Азирафеля на одеяле. Он уже собирался пожурить Кроули за то, что тот не прибрался, но демон начал читать вслух.

— Ты забыла какими мы были,  
Когда были мы еще первоклассными  
И день приходил тучным, держа во рту яблоко…

Прочел Кроули переходя на американский акцент в подражание О'Харе. Подойдя к кровати, Азирафель провел рукой по одеялу, быстро изгоняя чудом грязь.

— Что...

— Бессмысленно беспокоиться о времени, но у нас было несколько тузов в рукавах… — Кроули нахмурился, понизив голос. — Нет, это не то, что я ищу.

Азирафель нерешительно присел на край кровати. Он знал это стихотворение. «Животные». Это было любовное стихотворение. Одно из самых известных у Фрэнка.

Не уверенный в том, услышит ли его Кроули, Азирафель продолжил стихотворение:

— Все пастбища нам представлялись едой  
Мы не нуждались в спидометрах  
И умудрялись сварганить коктейль изо льда и воды…

— Мне нравится эта часть про спидометры, но опять же это не то, — заметил Кроули, его глаза наполовину прикрылись, когда он встретился взглядом с Азирафелем.

Кроули захлопнул книгу.

— Ты сказал последнюю строчку раньше, — ответил Азирафель, уверенный, что его сердце разорвется, если он произнесет это слишком громко. — Стать быстрее я не хотел бы или моложе, нежели, если бы ты со мной была. О, ты была лучшим в жизни моей.

— Ты была лучшим в жизни моей, — подтвердил Кроули. — Именно. То, что я искал.

Какое-то время они сидели в тяжелом молчании, и Азирафель пожалел, что у него не хватает смелости спросить: «Почему? Как это произошло? Что тебе нужно?» 

А потом книга оказалась на краю стола, и Кроули потянул его обратно на подушки, устраиваясь поудобнее у него под боком. Это было похоже на Японию, но лучше — Кроули не спал и все делал сознательно, потому что хотел. И сердце Азирафеля еще чуть-чуть дрогнуло.

Он пообещал себе, что они смогут поговорить об этом утром.

***

Азирафель проснулся в пустой постели. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи закружились у него в голове, и желудок сжался.

О Боже.

Азирафель расправил плечи. То, о чем он думал прошлой ночью, не изменилось и при свете дня. Он уже потворствовал себе один раз, на этом все. Он не должен использовать готовность Кроули... участвовать в плотских делах, чтобы утолить свое собственное отчаянное желание быть любимым. Одного раза достаточно. Все остальное будет глупостью.

— Ты не должен есть камни, — напомнил он себе.

Выйдя из спальни, готовый выдержать долгий день прополки и подрезки, Азирафель прошел на кухню за своей чашкой привычного утреннего чая и замер.

Кроули стоял у плиты, насвистывал и возился с конфоркой — уже наполненному чайнику оставалось только закипеть.

Азирафель не мог оторвать взгляд. Кроули, взъерошенный, в своей помятой атласной комбинации, полностью сосредоточенный на задаче, стоящей перед ним...

Он носил кольцо. Три года прошло с тех пор, как Азирафель видел его у него пальце, и теперь рубин опять мерцал в ярком утреннем свете.

Кроули обернулся и улыбнулся ему. Не одной из тех насмешливых или жестоких улыбок, когда его губы слегка кривились влево. Нет, настоящей, яркой, радостной и такой красивой, что последние жалкие остатки решимости Азирафеля растаяли в ее власти. Он снова попытался собраться с мыслями.

«Нам позволено совершать ошибки».

«Давай притворимся что ничего не было».

Но когда Кроули наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта, Азирафель смог выдавить только: 

— Когда ты уходишь на работу?

Руки Кроули опустились на бедра Азирафеля, пальцы погрузились в мягкую плоть, и улыбка стала шире. 

— Хорошая новость. У Гарриет сегодня выходной, и она хочет провести время с Варлоком. Я могу быть здесь. Весь. День.

Он прерывал каждое слово поцелуем. Один из них — короткий — остался на губах Азирафеля. Один — в уголке его челюсти. Еще один — на шее.

Азирафель пискнул и отстранился. 

— Мне действительно нужно работать.

— Дай мне переодеться, и я пойду с тобой.

Азирафель недоуменно моргнул.

— Ну ты же знаешь, что жена садовника вся такая влюбленная, — сказал Кроули, и губы его скривились в шутливой усмешке.

— Э-э-э, хорошо, — ответил Азирафель, и Кроули быстро вышел из комнаты, оставив его смотреть на чайник, который тут же начал свистеть.

Примечания

Стихи, конечно же, Френк О'хара «Пить с тобой Колу» и «Животные». Перевод взят с сайта stihi.ru


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Азирафель обрезал розы, остро ощущая присутствие няни Ашторет, сидящей на низкой стене позади него и улыбавшейся всему подряд. Почти уверенный, что демон смеется над ним, Азирафель сосредоточился на своих ножницах.

— Знаешь, тебе надо подрезать розы еще больше, — заметил Кроули, разглядывая ногти.

Азирафель фыркнул. Сначала Кроули спит с ним, а потом весь следующий день слоняется вокруг, критикуя каждое его движение. Но будто этого мало — сыплет соль на раны, подпитывая неуверенность.

— Кажется, они в порядке.

— Они могли бы быть и получше, — заявил Кроули, вставая на ноги и неторопливо подходя к Азирафелю, только чтобы провести ладонями по его плечам и прошептать ему на ухо: — Почему бы тебе не сотворить с ними чудо, чтобы мы могли вернуться в коттедж?

Азирафель вздрогнул, когда его окутал аромат лаванды. 

— Я мог бы заступиться за старый добрый ручной труд.

На мгновение Кроули исчез, когда няня Ашторет взяла инициативу в свои руки, притянув Азирафеля к себе лицом и сообщив: 

— Знаешь, Френсис, я могла бы воспользоваться этим, как возможностью, чтобы глупо поцеловать тебя в розарии, но я думаю, что ты предпочитаешь больше уединения для того, что я задумала.

С колотящимся сердцем Азирафель огляделся. Что происходит? Неужели Кроули решил, что их связь прошлой ночью была молчаливым разрешением добавить физический аспект в их притворные отношения? Неужели он теперь просто искал развлечений, поняв, что Азирафель хочет его?

Какой бы вопрос он ни собирался задать, тот улетучился от поцелуя, когда Кроули наклонил голову и поймал его рот — легкое давление стало еще более настойчивым, когда губы Азирафеля расслабились вопреки здравому смыслу.

Что-то внутри него вздохнуло, и тело обмякло, когда знакомый жар вновь охватил его.

— Что скажешь, ангел мой? — прошептал Кроули, прежде чем прикусить мочку его уха.

Азирафель всхлипнул. 

— Да, конечно. Я...

Не собираясь повторять дважды, Кроули потащил Азирафеля через заднюю дверь коттеджа, уже стягивая с него через голову халат и бросая на пол прихожей. Он повел Азирафеля на кухню. Не в спальню. Кроули прижал его к кухонной стойке и расстегнул на нем брюки. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вошел в меня, — сказал он, стягивая их Азирафелю до колен.

У ангела закоротило мозг. 

— Ух...

— Подожди, — сказал Кроули, на мгновение изменившись в лице — его глаза остекленели. Затем он опустился на колени, чтобы медленно взять член Азирафеля в рот.

О Боже, Кроули отлично смотрелся на коленях.

Отстранившись от него с непристойным звуком, Кроули бросил на Азирафеля взгляд из под ресниц.

— Ты готов?

— А ты? Разве мне не нужно... — Азирафель сделал неопределенный жест. У него никогда раньше не было проникающего секса, но он был совершенно уверен, что в него входила некоторая подготовка между двумя мужчинами.

Кроули покачал головой с озорной усмешкой. 

— Нет, я просто изменил половые органы для удовольствия. Мне показалось, что множественные оргазмы мне понравятся.

Приподняв юбку, Кроули вскочил на столешницу и обхватил Азирафеля ногами.

— Вот видишь! — заявил он гордо.

Между бедер Кроули было невероятно тепло и приятно... мокро. Не в силах сопротивляться, Азирафель просунул руку под трусики Кроули и затаил дыхание, когда пальцы нащупали мягкие скользкие складки. Это было совсем другое дело.

Кроули дернулся от этого прикосновения, притянул его ближе, обхватив прохладной рукой его член, прежде чем отодвинуть собственные трусики и направить его внутрь себя. Азирафель услышал свой вздох словно издалека, прежде чем удовольствие, затопившее тело, вынудило его двигаться.

Резкие вздохи обожгли щеку Азирафеля, когда Кроули придвинулся к нему. Сталкиваясь, их тела создавали ошеломляющую волну удовольствия, заставляя Азирафеля думать о том, что он утонет в этом водовороте.

— О, дьявол раздери... черт, — выдохнул Кроули, впившись зубами в плечо Азирафеля, отчего тот зашипел. — Вот так.

Азирафель понятия не имел, что он делает, поэтому он просто продолжал двигаться, позволяя натянувшемуся струной блаженству вести его, и вздохи Кроули становились все громче. Это было захватывающе — слышать эти звуки.

Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как рука Кроули дернула его за волосы вниз в поцелуй, ощущавшийся даже в пальцах ног, когда демон начал дрожать от ожидания скорого удовольствия. С гортанным стоном он царапнул ногтями кожу его затылка, и Азирафель испытал оргазм Кроули на себе — сильный пульс, резонирующий вокруг его члена.

Это ощущение заставило что-то сломаться внутри Азирафеля, он сам словно треснул пополам и загорелся. Он пылал, когда последовал с Кроули за край.

Когда он снова смог сосредоточиться, то пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы разжать пальцы на талии Кроули. Ворчание демона перешло в судорожный вздох — Азирафель опустился на колени перед столешницей, отодвинул трусики и погрузил пальцы в вытекающую из складок влагалища сперму. Все тело Кроули задрожало, а голова ударилась о шкаф, когда Азирафель вытащил носовой платок из кармана своих мятых брюк и использовал мягкую ткань, чтобы вытереть свидетельства их любви… секса…

«Это всего лишь секс», — напомнил себе Азирафель, сосредоточившись на благоговейном страхе, который он испытал, оказавшись между ног Кроули. Так близко. Повинуясь импульсу, он наклонился и осторожно лизнул розовую плоть перед собой. Он ощутил свой собственный вкус, но ему было все равно. Это Кроули — под его языком. Это руки Кроули — в его волосах. Бедра Кроули дрожали около его головы, когда тот кончил во второй раз.

Азирафель поднялся и почувствовал, что его целуют, влажно и крепко — Кроули с отчаяньем цеплялся за него.

В конце концов темп замедлился, и Азирафель отодвинулся, чтобы прислониться к столешнице, осознав, что его брюки все еще были спущены до лодыжек, а халат валялся где-то на полу прихожей.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — спросил Кроули, и в его голосе прозвучало легкое сомнение в способностях Азирафеля разбираться в таких вещах.

— Что? Это было плохо? — спросил он, и вспышка смущения обожгла его щеки.

Кроули спрыгнул со стола и одернул юбку. 

— Мне на самом деле не с чем сравнивать. Хотя чувствовал я себя совершенно грешным... — он замолчал, поправляя прическу.

Теперь Азирафель действительно покраснел. Неужели Кроули так же неопытен, как и он сам?

Не желая слишком долго думать об этом, Азирафель запустил руку в почти уложенные волосы Кроули, и демон раздраженно воскликнул: 

— Эй! Я только...

Не обращая внимания на протесты, Азирафель поцеловал его, изо всех сил стараясь вложить всю свою жажду в прикосновения. И это, должно быть, на каком-то уровне сработало, потому что когда он отстранился, Кроули посмотрел на него слегка ошеломленный.

— Ты что-то говорил о множественных оргазмах? — спросил Азирафель с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал на самом деле. — Значит, хочешь попробовать еще раз?

Настала очередь Кроули идти за Азирафелем, когда ангел повел его в спальню.

***

Несколько часов спустя, когда послеполуденное солнце светило особенно ярко, Кроули отошел от Азирафеля и направился в ванную. Азирафель повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он умывает лицо и собирает свои густые волосы в пучок.

— Мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться, но я вернусь позже, — сказал Кроули из ванной. — Просто небольшая работа.. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Азирафель покачал головой, не доверяя своему голосу. Он чувствовал себя натянутым, как канат — тонким и таким же ненадежным. Это было совсем не то, что он надеялся почувствовать после чего-то подобного с Кроули. Теперь он чувствовал себя глупо, думая, что все будет по-другому.

— Не делай ничего такого, чего не сделал бы я, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, прежде чем закрыть дверь спальни. Перевернувшись на спину, Азирафель уставился в потолок спальни, которую он делил с Кроули в течение трех лет.

Он превратил свою жизнь в бедлам.

***

— Азирафель?

Услышав свое имя, ангел сел. Он уже улегся в постель с Фрэнком О'Харой в руке — этот ублюдок манил его своими дурацкими трактатами о страстном желании, — когда Кроули вошел с дымящимся свертком в руке.

— Я тебе кое-что принес, — сказал Кроули, положив его на колени Азирафеля.

Сбитый с толку, он его развернул.

Желудок Азирафеля сжался, когда он заглянул внутрь. 

— Это же...

— Я решил взять немного, — пренебрежительно ответил Кроули.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — перебил Азирафель, сминая бумажный сверток в опустившихся руках.

Что-то в его голосе, должно быть, заставило Кроули почувствовать себя неловко, потому что он отвел взгляд. 

— Не преувеличивай.

— Серьезно. Тебе пришлось проделать весь этот путь до Японии!

Кроули пожал плечами: 

— Я попал в Токио по другому делу. Просто наслаждайся этими дурацкими булками, — фыркнул он, глядя на розарий.

Вытащив одну из все еще дымящихся булочек с красной фасолью, Азирафель не смог сдержать улыбку, расцветшую на его лице. 

— Разделишь со мной? — уточнил он.

— О, хорошо, но я все равно думаю, что они слишком сладкие, — как всегда страдальчески заметил Кроули, но на мгновение Азирафель увидел улыбку, проскользнувшую в игре бровей над солнцезащитными очками.

Удовлетворенный, Азирафель вытащил две булочки и протянул одну демону.

— Помнишь ягненка, которого мы ели в Мадриде? — спросил Кроули, откусив кусочек.

— Хм. Это было у Мануэля. На винограднике? — Азирафель слизнул остатки красной фасоли с уголка рта. Вкусно.

— Да у него самого.

— Да. Ну и что с ним?

— Я думаю, что тогда от еды у тебя был самый большой восторг, который я когда-либо видел. А это уже кое о чем говорит, — ответил Кроули, протягивая очередную булочку Азирафелю, который с радостью взял ее. — Я думаю, ты напугал Мануэля.

Наполовину поднеся булочку ко рту, Азирафель бросил на Кроули рассерженный взгляд, и демон продолжил: 

— Что? Ты совершенно точно это сделал. То, как ты чуть не вырвал тот хвостик из его рук.

— Это не моя вина, что ты не ценишь самое прекрасное в существовании.

— Я думаю, что самое прекрасно ценю, — пробормотал Кроули, положив руку на бедро Азирафеля и бросив на него взгляд, от которого ангел покраснел.

Отложив сверток, чтобы оставить угощение на потом, Азирафель выпрямился. 

— Почему бы нам не прогуляться? Погода сегодня замечательная.

— Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, если мы идем гулять.

Азирафель оглядел его растрепанные волосы и расстегнутую блузу. Это было не так аккуратно, как обычно, но... 

— Я думаю, что ты прекрасно выглядишь таким, какой есть.

— Ну, эм, ладно, — сказал Кроули, глядя на свои руки. — Тогда пошли.

Молча прогуливаясь по саду, они были немного более неловкими, чем хотелось бы Азирафелю, но он предположил, что секс с тем, кто был твоим другом на протяжении нескольких тысячелетий может безвозвратно изменить все между вами.

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы в следующем году выращивать тыквы, — предложил Азирафель потенциально безопасную тему для разговора.

— Ты знаешь, за ними надо ухаживать, — сообщил Кроули, когда они остановились у скамейки рядом с топиарием. — Переворачивай их регулярно.

Азирафель сел и снял фуражку, чувствуя, как завитки волос Френсиса встают дыбом у его ушей. 

— Но они кажутся такими милыми и осенними, правда? Лучше, чем помидоры.

— То, что ты не нравишься помидорам, не значит, что ты должен отказаться от них.

Кроули опустился на скамейку, и они немного посидели в тишине, солнце клонилось к закату вдалеке и превращало мир в одну большую оранжевую тыкву.

Решив, что он должен что-то сказать — что угодно — лишь бы рассеять сковавшее его напряжение, Азирафель начал: 

— Знаешь, мне понравился сегодняшний день.

— Мне тоже, ангел, — ответил Кроули со злой усмешкой, которая была не такой уж злой, как обычно. Он перекочевал со своей стороны скамьи почти на колени Азирафеля.

А потом Кроули проскользнул языком ему в рот, и Азирафель обнаружил, что ему нравится, когда няня Ашторет распускает волосы, потому что когда он проводил по ним пальцами, ему не попалась ни одна шпилька.

«Не важно, что это значит, пока ты можешь наслаждаться этим».

Звук кашля заставил их отстраниться.

Гарриет стояла позади них, выглядя очень смущенной. 

— Простите! Мне так жаль! Я была ... Ну, мы с Варлоком гуляли.

Азирафель перевел взгляд на малыша рядом с Гарриет, который хмуро смотрел на них.

— Няня? — спросил он, забирая свою руку у матери, а затем ковыляя к скамейке, чтобы погладить Кроули по коленям.

— Что ж, привет, дорогуша, — сказала няня, ничуть не смутившись, усаживая Варлока на скамейку рядом с ними. — Как прошел твой день?

— Где ты была?

— У меня был выходной день. Тебе было весело с твоей мамой? — спросила няня, когда Варлок раздраженно фыркнул.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, положив руки на спинку скамьи. 

— Мамочка!

Гарриет снисходительно улыбнулась и подошла к ним. 

— Да, Варлок?

— Мы читали книгу.

— Читали, — подтвердила она. — Не хочешь спросить няню и Френсиса, - ну, о чем мы говорили?

Варлок просиял: 

— Няня! Хочешь пойти с нами в зоопарк?

Кроули и Азирафель переглянулись.

— Мы собирались поехать туда завтра, — объяснила Гарриет. — И Варлок все время спрашивал, будешь ли ты там.

— Мы бы с удовольствием поехали, — ответил Френсис.

Варлок повеселел.

Забрав Варлока со скамейки, Гарриет предложила: 

— Давайте встретимся в доме в десять?

— Мы будем, — подтвердил Френсис и, когда Даулинги исчезли в кустах, повернулся к Кроули, который одарил его легкой понимающей улыбкой. Азирафель не знал, к чему она относилась.

Очень странный день.

***

Они устроились в гостиной: вместо того, чтобы сидеть в своем кресле, Кроули растянулся на диване и положил голову на колени Азирафеля, пока они смотрели «Рискуй!», демон иногда насмехался над неправильными ответами.

Глядя вниз на голову Кроули, Азирафель боролся с собой, прежде чем поддаться порыву и запустить руки в волосы Кроули. Он наслаждался звуками, что издавал довольный демон, испытывающий удовольствие. Пытался жить настоящим моментом.

Потому что, что бы это ни было, Кроули в конце концов надоест все это. Как ему всегда надоедало все остальное.

***

— Ты готов, Френсис? — спросил Кроули, приколов шляпку булавкой. Азирафель резко выпрямился, осознав, что он вертит в руках свою собственную шляпу и пристально смотрит на нянюшку Ашторет в прихожей.

— Разумеется, — машинально ответил Азирафель, открывая дверь и жестом приглашая Кроули выйти. Демон бросил на него странный взгляд, но пошел впереди, направляясь к главному дому.

Когда они добрались до главного холла, Гарриет была занята упаковкой сумки Варлока. При их виде она громко вздохнула с облегчением и сунула сумку в руки Кроули. 

— Вот вещи Варлока. Я хотела пойти с вами, но в последнюю минуту у клиента возникла проблема, а Варлок так ждал эту поездку... 

— Все в порядке, дорогая, — заверила няня, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо Гарриет. — Мы с удовольствием возьмем с собой юного Варлока.

Гарриет глубоко вздохнула. 

— Ты просто спасительница. Варлок у себя в комнате, и я скажу Пирсону, чтобы он вызвал машину.

Френсис кивнул и воспользовался случаем, чтобы подняться по лестнице и позвать Варлока, который сидел на кровати с особенно мрачным видом.

— С чего это ты такой грустный, Варлок? — спросил Френсис, стоя в дверях. 

— Мама обещала сходить в зоопарк, а теперь расхотела.

Френсис что-то напевал себе под нос и постукивал себя по подбородку, немного переусердствовав с драмой ради сцены, которую он хотел разыграть. 

— Что же, иногда быть взрослым означает, что мы должны делать то, чего не хотим. Это называется быть ответственным, а твоя мама очень ответственная. Но только потому, что она не может пойти с нами сегодня, не значит, что она не любит тебя.

Варлок фыркнул, и Френсис не был уверен, достигли ли его слова цели. 

— Мы все равно пойдем с тобой. Няня и я.

Казалось, от этого Варлок сразу же оживился:

— Мы сможем увидеть пингвинов!

— Да, сможем. А также тигров и птиц. Всех божьих тварей, которых ты знаешь.

Варлок проигнорировал его слова, вместо этого он схватил куртку и выскочил из комнаты так быстро, что Френсису пришлось бежать трусцой, чтобы не отстать.

Когда Варлок взволнованно врезался в колени нянюшке Ашторет, она положила руку ему на волосы и встретилась взглядом с Азирафелем, одарив его таким нежным взглядом, что у него екнуло сердце.

Опустившись на колени, Гарриет взяла руку Варлока в свои и стала напутствовать: 

— Слушайся няню.

Варлок показал ей язык, и она поджала губы. 

— Это было не очень вежливо, молодой человек.

После секундной паузы Варлок добавил: 

— Извини меня.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказала Гарриет, целуя его в макушку. Она посмотрела на нянюшку Ашторет с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Спасибо еще раз.

Няня кивнула и потянула Варлока за руку. 

— Пойдем, дорогой.

Азирафель коротко помахал Гарриет и последовал за ними к двери.

***

Взвизгнув от радости, Варлок захлопал в ладоши. — Тигры!

— Тебе нравятся тигры, Варлок? — спросил Френсис, оттаскивая Варлока от стекла, чтобы тот перестал хлопать по нему ладонью.

Варлок твердо кивнул. 

— Они оранжевые.

Последним любимым цветом Варлока был оранжевый. Неделей раньше — синий, а еще раньше — черный, что, честно говоря, беспокоило Азирафеля — он думал, что, возможно, Кроули наконец повлиял на него.

— Тигры — это хищники, Варлок, — сказала няня, беря его за другую руку. — Очень могущественные, как и ты.

— Хочешь посмотреть на пингвинов? — предложил Френсис, бросив на няню предупреждающий взгляд. Кроули ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Варлок с энтузиазмом кивнул и поднял руки вверх. 

— На ручки! — потребовал он, и Френсис опустился на колени и поднял его на руки. Он становился довольно тяжелым.

Через несколько вольеров они присели на скамейку, отдыхая от всех волнений, чтобы разделить перекус с Варлоком. Когда няня протянула ему несколько виноградин, он бросил их на землю. 

— Нет! — завизжал он.

Азирафель печально посмотрел на испорченные ягоды. Он очень любил виноград.

— Варлок, это было очень грубо, — сказала няня голосом, которого Азирафель никогда раньше не слышал, твердым и укоризненным. С интонацией, немедленно заставившей Варлока сесть и выглядеть раскаявшимся, и даже Азирафель почувствовал, что сам сидит немного прямее.

При виде удивленного взгляда Френсиса няня вопросительно подняла брови. 

— Что? Манеры очень важны, Френсис.

— Я не возражаю, конфетка.

И тут же этот восхитительный розовый цвет на ее щеках — тот самый, который, как теперь знал Азирафель, сопровождал стоны кончающего Кроули.

Что за совершенно неуместный ход мыслей. Они были с ребенком.

Он заерзал на стуле и отвернулся.

— Пей свою воду, малыш, — велела няня, и Варлок немедленно выполнил ее просьбу.

***

Кроули целовал его. Снова. Едва они попали домой после возвращения из зоопарка, как руки Кроули уже были на нем: дергали за волосы на голове, мяли бедра. 

— Такой хороший, — сказал Кроули, целуя его в шею.

Азирафель был абсолютно уверен, что ему нужно выпить.

Высвободившись из крепких объятий Кроули, он сумел предложить разделить столь необходимый ему напиток. Даже если его голос был чуть более высоким, чем обычно.

Немного ошарашенный, Кроули кивнул. 

— Конечно. Есть ли у тебя настроение для чего-то конкретного?

— Как насчет хорошего Каберне?

Кроули что-то промурлыкал себе под нос и побрел в гостиную, оставив Азирафеля бродить по кухне и тихо сходить с ума.

Он схватился за край столешницы — о нет, на ней они занимались сексом.

Отстранившись, он подошел к раковине и плеснул себе в лицо водой, тщетно пытаясь остыть. Что же происходило между ними?

Кроули казался таким... таким нежным.

Азирафель взял два бокала и с помощью чуда достал бутылку Каберне, которое, как он помнил, ему очень нравилось. Затем он уныло посмотрел в столовую, где роза, которая не переставала цвести с самой первой недели здесь, беспомощно смотрела на него.

Глубоко вздохнув, он вернулся в гостиную и увидел, как Кроули настраивает проигрыватель. 

— А как бы ты отнесся к Флитвуду Маку? — спросил он, сосредоточившись и перебирая пластинки рядом с вертушкой.

Не имея ни малейшего представления, кто бы это мог быть, Азирафель предложил ему поставить все, что он пожелает, и щедро наполнил оба бокала вином.

— Пытаешься напоить меня, ангел? — спросил Кроули с кокетливой улыбкой, забирая у Азирафеля стакан.

— Мы оба знаем, что мне и пытаться не придется, — заметил Азирафель, гордясь тем, что может привычно пошутить, а затем чуть не пролил свое вино — Кроули потянул его к себе на колени.

— Я для такого действительно слишком тяжел, — заявил Азирафель, пытаясь выпрямиться и вернуться на собственное место.

— Позвольте мне судить об этом самому, — ответил Кроули, развязывая узел халата Азирафеля.

Шлепнув его по наглым пальцам, Азирафель сказал:

— Руки прочь, мой дорогой.

Кроули бросил на него взгляд, который Азирафель мог бы назвать только надутым, но позволил ангелу отодвинуться. Демон опустился на пол и устроился между ног Азирафеля, прижавшись спиной к дивану. 

— Так лучше? — спросил он, прежде чем выпить и положить голову на колени Азирафеля.

— Отлично, — ответил Азирафель, сделав большой глоток вина, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле.

А потом, как обычно, они напились до икоты, расспрашивая друг друга о все более и более давних воспоминаниях: «Как называлась та пьеса, которую мы смотрели на рубеже девятнадцатого века?»«Город и страна, Кроули, как ты мог забыть?» Новшество — Кроули продолжал пытаться устроиться у него на коленях, пока в конце концов он с раздраженным взглядом не прекратил свою битву и не свернулся калачиком на дальней стороне дивана.

— Не могу поверить, ты думаешь, что лучшая часть семидесятых — протесты. Хаос, конечно тоже, но музыка, Азирафель. Как ничто другое, — заявил Кроули, запинаясь и выразительно размахивая рукой.

Азирафель отхлебнул вина и сказал: 

— Музыка в семидесятые была отвратительной.

Глаза Кроули смешно расширились. 

— А как насчет этого? Флитвуд Мак?

— Не так плохо, как Fall Out Boy, — решил Азирафель, ненадолго прислушавшись.

— Знаешь, я люблю тебя, но у тебя действительно самые сомнительные вкусы.

На мгновение время остановилось, и Азирфелю показалось, что ничего необычного просто не произошло. Он как-нибудь остроумно ответит, Кроули начнет препираться, и они продолжат жить своей жизнью.

А потом этот момент закончился внезапно, когда все внутри него сжалось, мысли сузились, и все, что он мог слышать, было слово «любовь», оно становилось все больше и громче, пока не заглушило все остальное. Он уставился на Кроули, у него пересохло во рту; демон склонил голову набок и нахмурился.

— Что? — спросил он смущенно. Пока он говорил, выражение понимания появилось на лице Кроули, как будто его мозг наконец догнал его рот, и он начал краснеть.

Любовь...

Неужели он действительно...

Как...

Отбросив в сторону все свои не до конца сформировавшиеся вопросы, он практически ринулся через диван, притягивая к себе Кроули и целуя его прямо в губы. Он услышал легкое удивленный возглас, сопровождаемый звуком разбившегося винного бокала, упавшего на пол — он проигнорировал это. Кроули любил его. Все остальное не имело значения.

Ошеломленный, Азирафель рухнул в поцелуй, его собственные чувства эхом отдавались в глубине его сознания. 

«Я люблю тебя. Ты всерьёз это говоришь? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет всерьёз».

Кроули встретил его с энтузиазмом, толкнув вниз на диван и целуя его, прежде чем Азирафель замедлил его поцелуй, превратив в долгий и томный, чей сладкий ритм затягивал.

Они заснули между этими сладкими поцелуями, тепло друг друга и успокоительное действие вина затягивали их в сон.

***

Азирафель проснулся со ртом, полным рыжих волос.

Кроули растянулся на нем, похрапывая на груди Азирафеля и выглядя немного пугающим со своей размазанной тушью.

Слова Кроули, сказанные накануне вечером, вернулись к нему, и он почувствовал прилив счастья. По мере того, как оно утихало, чувство, которое Азирафель не мог распознать, пробилось на передний план его сознания, тяжелое и зловещее. «Совершенно не обязательно, что он имел в виду то, что ты подумал. Он и не сказал почти ничего. Какая-то оговорка».

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не думать об этом.

Решив, что сегодня предстоит день, когда ему будет ужасно трудно собраться с мыслями, он вытащил рыжие пряди у себя изо рта и потряс Кроули за плечо, пока тот не пошевелился.

— Доброе утро, ангел, — протянул Кроули, зевая. Он лежал с затуманенными глазами и мягкими губами — эта уязвимость заставила сомнения разрастись еще больше, когда он почувствовал неизбежный прилив своей любви.

«Я люблю тебя, ты действительно...? Может ты...?»

О боже, он же сейчас заплачет, серьезно?

Проглотив комок в горле, он сказал: 

— Тебе нужно работать, мой дорогой.

Приподнявшись, Кроули моргнул, глядя в окно, и нахмурился. 

— Уже утро. 

— Ты очень наблюдателен, — ответил Азирафель, надеясь, что Кроули быстро встанет и уйдет. Ему хотелось побыть одному. Он не хотел, чтобы Кроули его видел. Чтобы демон начал задавать вопросы.

— Ах да, цветы никогда не отдыхают, — заявил Кроули с дразнящей ноткой в голосе.

— Они так не делают, — пробормотал Азирафель, проводя рукой по волосам. Кроули вопросительно посмотрел на него, но расспрашивать не стал, а только щелкнул пальцами, приводя себя в порядок при помощи мысли.

Кроули наклонился и нежно поцеловал его. 

— Увидимся вечером, ангел.

— Вечером, — подтвердил Азирафель и в ту же секунду, как закрылась дверь, уронил голову на руки.

Примечания

Автор извиняется за болезненность этой главы но обещает, что все станет лучше.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

Примечания

Не то чтобы автор соблюдает канон, но в книге сказано, что няня и Френсис уходят, когда Варлоку шесть лет, и она придерживается этого.

***

Не то чтобы автор соблюдает канон, но в книге сказано, что няня и Френсис уходят, когда Варлоку шесть лет, и она придерживается этого.

«Азирафель,

Варлок заболел, и я останусь в доме, чтобы помочь ему в самый трудный период.

Кроули»

Азирафель взглянул на торопливо нацарапанную записку в своей руке, а затем снова на шкаф, где все вешалки торчали в разные стороны, блузки и юбки были сброшены с них — свидетельства поспешных ночных сборов.

Он побрел в ванную и увидел, что косметичка Кроули исчезла.

Вернувшись в спальню, он бросился на матрас и скомкал записку в руке.

Неделя. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Кроули сказал, что любит его.

«Я люблю тебя, но...»

В голове Азирафеля мелькнула мысль о возможных исключениях.

«Я люблю тебя, но только сейчас».

«Я люблю тебя, но не так, как ты думаешь».

Азирафель разгладил записку и положил ее на тумбочку, прежде чем встать и убрать беспорядок, оставленный Кроули в шкафу.

За годы, прошедшие с тех пор, как Азирафель осознал свои чувства, он успел поразмыслить о том, что именно может произойти, если Кроули наконец ответит на них. Это казалось маловероятным. Тот разговор на первом году их совместной жизни был больше похож на то, чего всегда ожидал Азирафель.

«Я уже много лет живу с нашей разницей в чувствах».

И тут его стала грызть ещё одна мысль.

А что, если Кроули пользуется его чувствами?

Азирафель попытался напомнить себе, что он может доверять Кроули. Демон много раз спасал ему жизнь. Они были друзьями или что-то в этом роде. Но дружба была не единственным, чего желал Азирафель, и он не мог избавиться от сомнений.

Азирафель провел рукой по волосам и пошел на кухню. Чего бы он только не отдал за ужин в хорошем ресторане.

Вместо этого он сделал себе горячий пунш — любовь Кроули к виски медленно влияла и на него — и тост с сыром. Ему казалось, что он играет какую-то роль: садовник возвращается домой после долгого рабочего дня, съедает обед рабочего человека и скучает по своей жене.

О, как же он скучал по своей жене.

Несмотря на все свои страхи и сомнения, Азирафель все еще любил Кроули, все еще чувствовал, как сжимается желудок всякий раз, когда тот делал что-то доброе, все еще чувствовал, что им правят его совершенно не ангельские желания.

Что же могло случиться, что теперь Кроули, казалось, не мог сдержать свою привязанность? Азирафель рассказал ему о своих чувствах всего-то три года назад, и Кроули позволил ему выложить все начистоту, прежде чем хладнокровно отмахнуться от всего этого.

Азирафелю оставалось только думать, что Кроули верит что его чувства реальны. Что какой-то поворот событий последних трех лет открыл Кроули собственные чувства к Азирафелю. Возможно, игра, которую они вели, действительно повлияла на него. Так часто притворяться влюбленным в Азирафеля заставляло его думать, что это правда. Или, что более вероятно, вынужденная близость заставила Кроули задуматься, каково это — потакать чувствам Азирафеля.

И вот, он удовлетворял их до тех пор, пока это не станет больше неинтересным. Однажды посмотрит на Азирафеля и скажет: «Это было мило, но давай оставим это позади. Это немного утомительно. Ты помешался на мне. Мы все еще можем быть друзьями».

Азирафель понял, что чайник свистит, он сделал все необходимое, чтобы приготовить ужин, прежде чем сесть за обеденный стол, чувствуя себя медлительным и отяжелевшим. Он представил себе, как Кроули возвращается домой, целует его в щеку, сидит напротив и улыбается. Этот образ принес столько же горечи, сколько и радости.

Он так отчаянно хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Чтобы Кроули захотел быть с ним. Больше, чем друзья. Больше, чем договоренность. Что произойдет, если он потешит мимолетное увлечение Кроули, позволив этому продолжаться?

«Небеса накажут тебя».

«Они почти не обращают на тебя внимания», — возразил он, понимая, что это лишь предлог, чтобы избежать следующей мысли.

«Его уход разобьет тебе сердце»

«Мое сердце было разбито достаточно долго, чтобы это не имело значения на данный момент».

Закрыв глаза, он уронил бутерброд на тарелку. Было невыносимо трудно любить кого-то так сильно. Это делало его эгоистичным и неразумным, и хотя он знал, что ему следует сделать, — отвергнуть ухаживания Кроули, вернуться к тому, кем они были раньше, — он также знал, что собирается сделать.

Пока Кроули хочет этого, Азирафель даст ему все, что тот пожелает.

Еще три года, пока Кроули не покинет его, пока они не уедут от Даулингов, и восемь, пока все это не перестанет иметь значение.

***

Два дня спустя Кроули с тяжелым вздохом вошел в коттедж. Азирафель захлопнул книгу и ощутил необъяснимое желание пригладить собственные волосы. Кроули видел его в разные времена, и немного взъерошенных волос не могли этого изменить.

Когда Кроули ввалился в гостиную, Азирафель ахнул.

К несчастью, Кроули его услышал. 

— Что? Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? — потребовал он ответа.

Помятая одежда, мешки под глазами, бледный — невероятно бледный — Кроули больше походил на демона, чем Азирафель видел его когда-либо прежде.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно, — не подумав, ляпнул Азирафель, и Кроули зарычал, сорвав одну из своих туфель и швырнув ее на диван. Азирафель знал, что тот целится не прямо в него, иначе он бы рассердился.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — прохрипел Кроули, снимая вторую туфлю.

— Он был очень болен? — спросил Азирафель, стараясь остаться на месте и борясь с желанием подойти к Кроули.

Кроули опустился в кресло, поднеся руку ко лбу. 

— Он не мог заснуть. Кашель не давал ему спать.

— Ты должен был дать мне знать, — сказал Азирафель. — Я мог бы прийти в дом и все исправить. Использовала немного... — он пошевелил пальцами.

Кроули стиснул зубы, мускулы его лица напряглись, прежде чем он резко спросил: 

— И что? Как объяснить его чудесное выздоровление?

— Болезни очень непостоянны, — предложил Азирафель, чувствуя, как внутри него закипает иррациональный гнев. Он знал, что это было неуместно, но он не мог остановить это, его предыдущее разочарование в собственных слабостях нашло удобный выход — спустить пар на демоне перед ним.

— Я собираюсь принять ванну, — бросил Кроули, вскакивая на ноги и выходя из комнаты, выглядя еще мрачнее, чем когда он вошел.

Азирафель посмотрел вслед, и его сердце упало. Не стоило вымещать свои чувства на Кроули. Он смирился с ситуацией, как только мог. Он должен был действовать лучше.

Поднявшись с тяжелым вздохом, он вернулся в ванную комнату и постучал в дверь, журчание бегущей воды прекратилось, и он услышал знакомое ворчание.

— Я сейчас войду, Кроули, — предупредил Азирафель, прежде чем открыть дверь. Кроули сидел с одной стороны ванны, подтянув колени к груди, и выглядел очень несчастным. Он перевел взгляд янтарных глаз на Азирафеля; выражение, которое он увидел в них, заставило его вспомнить об их непреодолимых различиях.

— Что? — рявкнул Кроули, все еще глядя на него.

Присев на край ванны, Азирафель сложил руки на коленях и сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить зрительный контакт. 

— Я думаю, что последние несколько дней были очень трудными, и я должен был быть более понимающим. Мне очень жаль, мой дорогой.

Это искреннее извинение заставило Кроули наконец отвести взгляд. 

— Прекрас-с-сно, — пробормотал он.

— Ничего прекрасного, иначе ты бы не сердился, — заметил Азирафель.

Кроули провел мокрой ладонью по лицу, оставляя капли воды, слепившие пряди волос в сосульки.

Подавив желание протянуть руку и заправить их за ухо, Азирафель крепко сжал свое бедро, прежде чем понял, что, независимо от того, что это значило для них обоих, он мог протянуть руку и дотронуться.

Словно в замедленной съемке, Азирафель поднял ладонь и провел пальцами по лбу Кроули, убирая влажные волосы назад, пока они не открыли его лицо. Внезапно Азирафеля перенесло на три года назад: змея в ванне, ее голова упирается ему в ладонь, тихое удовлетворенное шипение.

Он попытался отстраниться, стыдясь своей уязвимости сквозящей в этом жесте, но Кроули поймал его за руку и переплел их пальцы. 

— Я в порядке, ангел, — тихо сказал Кроули. — А ты?

Азирафель изо всех сил старался не отвести взгляда. 

— Конечно, я в порядке, — ответил он, пытаясь говорить небрежно.

Ложь показалась ему кислой на вкус. Но, казалось, её не заметил Кроули, который сжал его руку, прежде чем кивнуть. 

— Мне нужно вымыть голову, так что если ты не хочешь смотреть, то лучше поторопись уйти.

Не отстраняясь, Азирафель предложил: 

— Я мог бы сделать это для тебя.

Слова вырвались, а затем эхом отозвались в ванной. Нелепо. Конечно же, Кроули не хотел этого.

Кроули отпустил его руку, и сердце Азирафеля бешено заколотилось, когда он попытался взять себя в руки, готовясь к отказу.

— С удовольствием, — сказал Кроули вместо этого.

Не веря, что он зайдет так далеко, Азирафель двигался как в тумане. Пока Кроули вытягивался в ванне, Азирафель сотворил чашку с водой и принялся ополаскивать его волосы. Он проводил пальцами по влажным прядям, и Кроули издал негромкие радостные звуки, от которого в животе Азирафеля вспыхнули тлеющие угольки.

«Я правда мою ему голову? Возьми себя в руки».

Он выдавил немного шампуня в ладонь и провел ею по голове Кроули, взбивая пену ногтями и распутывая колтуны.

Тихое гудение Кроули перешло в стоны, и это ничуть не уменьшило быстро растущий интерес Азирафеля к происходящему. Смыв мыло, он попытался сосредоточиться на предстоящей задаче.

Возможно, он слишком долго поливал теплой водой волосы Кроули, привлекая внимание демона к своему рассеянному состоянию. Их глаза встретились, и один уголок рта Кроули дернулся.

Азирафель покраснел. 

— Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Кроули, но его маленькая улыбка превратилась в самодовольную ухмылку.

Пыхтя, Азирафель еще раз прополоскал волосы Кроули и провел пальцами по его шее. 

— Все готово.

Хотя это было гораздо интимнее, чем Кроули когда-либо позволял раньше, это помогло Азирафелю вспомнить, что в этих отношениях было нечто большее, чем просто физическое. Это напомнило ему — что бы Кроули ни чувствовал на самом деле, Азирафель любил его всеми возможными способами.

Он должен был бы попробовать довольствоваться этим.

Резко поднявшись, прежде чем слишком глубоко погрузиться в свои мысли, Азирафель пересек маленькую комнату, чтобы открыть дверь. 

— Полагаю, сегодня вечером ты захочешь спать.

Кроули склонил голову набок, на его лице было написано удивление. 

— А почему бы нам не лечь спать вместе?

С внезапной тревогой Азирафель кивнул. Он полагал, что Кроули был прав.

***

Два месяца спустя Варлок бежал по грязи, забрызгивая ею штаны, а нянюшка Ашторет ковыляла следом, сбросив каблуки и наступая голыми ногами на мокрую землю.

— Варлок, — сказала она с предупреждающей ноткой в голосе. — Вернись сюда.

Варлок рассмеялся и, выскочив из грязи, врезался прямо во Френсиса. 

— Френсис! Нянюшка злится!

Азирафель посмотрел на него сверху вниз, приподняв бровь. 

— Я не стану защищать тебя от гнева няни, мой мальчик, — ответил он, но все же поднял Варлока на руки.

Кроули остановился перед ними и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Варлок, — повторила няня.

Варлок украдкой взглянул на нее из-за плеча Френсиса, но бури, которую они оба ожидали, не последовало. Няня положила руку на спину Варлока и сказала: 

— Это был очень хороший миг хаоса, Варлок.

В Азирафеле бурлила сложная череда эмоций: любовь к Кроули, привязанность к Варлоку, отвращение к тому, что Кроули одобрял поведение Варлока, счастье, потому что они были вместе.

— Тебе следовало бы быть повежливее с няней, Варлок, — заметил Азирафель с легким упреком. Он не знал, как возразить Кроули на его похвалу, но чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать.

Варлок извивался в руках Азирафеля, пока ангел не опустил его на землю, чтобы тот мог подойти к ноге Лилит и дернуть ее за юбку. 

— Я люблю тебя, няня, — сказал Варлок немного извиняющимся, но очень серьезным тоном.

Сердце Азирафеля было так переполнено, что он чуть не заплакал.

С плохо скрываемым потрясением Кроули посмотрел на Варлока и сказал: 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Варлок.

Варлок повернулся к Френсису с выжидающим взглядом, пока Азирафель пытался придумать правильный ответ. Он опустился на колени рядом с мальчиком и провел рукой по его черной макушке. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Брови Варлока сошлись вместе, когда он прижался ближе к ноге Кроули. 

— А няню?

Тяжело сглотнув, Азирафель посмотрел на Лилит и сказал: 

— Конечно, я люблю ее.

Его желудок скрутило судорогой, когда он встретился взглядом с Кроули, и постоянно суровое выражение лица демона сменилось чем-то голодным.

Азирафель вздрогнул. Он узнал этот взгляд.

— Хорошо. Все должны любить няню, — заявил Варлок.

Встав со смешком, пытаясь изобразить безразличие, хотя его желудок продолжал сжиматься, Азирафель сказал:

— На такое я не согласен, парень.

Притянув Френсиса к себе, Лилит поцеловала его в щеку и прошептала на ухо: 

— Я не могу дождаться, чтобы остаться с тобой наедине.

Азирафель покраснел. По крайней мере, Кроули наслаждался физическим аспектом их отношений. Романтическая то была любовь или нет.

— Пошли, Варлок, приведем тебя в порядок, — сказал Кроули, потянувшись вниз и взяв мальчика за руку, прежде чем отвести его обратно в дом.

Он бросил на Азирафеля прощальный взгляд, полный обещания. Пытаясь забыть о том, что только что произошло, Азирафель вернулся в сад. Это был хороший день для удобрения почвы, и у него было много дел.

Когда солнце стало угрожающе клониться к закату, он вернулся в коттедж, чтобы быстро принять душ. Это был долгий и неприятный день. Грязная работа и слишком много времени для раздумий.

С мокрыми волосами и усталым телом он прошаркал на кухню, решив разогреть себе немного супа.

Еще до того, как он включил конфорку, руки Кроули обвились вокруг него, губы нашли место соединения шеи и плеча.

Азирафель отстранился, отодвинувшись на некоторое расстояние, чтобы можно было включить плиту и разогреть суп. С характерным для него нетерпением Кроули последовал за ним, притянув его за бедра обратно в свои объятия. Демон снял очки и положил их на стойку, прежде чем поцеловать его. Каким-то образом он был столь же жарким и отчаянным, как и в тот первый раз много недель назад, Азирафель растаял.

Кроули принялся осыпать поцелуями его шею, теребя пальцами пуговицы пижамной рубашки. 

— Ты это имел в виду? — спросил Кроули, задыхаясь, несмотря на тот факт, что именно он сейчас уничтожал Азирафеля.

Азирафель застонал, не в силах сформулировать внятный ответ.

Опустившись на колени, Кроули прижался щекой к животу Азирафеля. Ищущие движения его рук остановились, когда он глубоко вздохнул.

Сердце переполняла острая тоска, которая заставляла Азирафель быть ближе к Кроули, прикасаться к нему, к чему угодно... 

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Азирафель, потянув Кроули за плечи. — Я ... мне нужно...ты можешь...

Кроули поднял на него глаза, лицо его исказилось от какого-то непонятного волнения, а потом он встал и сказал: 

— Все, что ты захочешь.

Они не заметили, как добрались до спальни, отвлекаясь на поцелуи и объятия, пока шли через коттедж.

***

На этот раз Гарриет попросила их остаться на зимние каникулы, и хотя работы было меньше, Азирафель обнаружил, что у Кроули есть несколько уникальных идей, как провести время.

После одного особенно уникального опыта Кроули скатился с смятых простыней, оставив тяжело дышащего Азирафеля.

Интерес демона к их физической близости не ослабел, особенно теперь, когда у них было так много свободного времени вместе, но легкие проявления привязанности с первых дней — в саду Кроули брал его за руку, даже когда никого не было рядом, чтобы увидеть их, приветственные и прощальные поцелуи, которые Азирафель теперь так хотел — отпали. Как Азирафель и ожидал.

Стараясь не поддаваться жалости к себе в той ситуации, которую он сам выбрал, Азирафель повернулся на бок, ожидая возвращения Кроули из ванной, и что-то привлекло его внимание.

Несмотря на то, что они с Кроули прожили в доме Даулингов уже четыре года, они сделали очень мало, чтобы спальня стала более интимной. Возможно, это было проявлением дискомфорта на первых порах, связанного с совместным бытом.

Поэтому, когда Азирафель перевернулся и увидел на столе фотографию в рамке, он замер, заметив перемену, хотя сердце его подпрыгнуло от новой надежды, которую он тут же отогнал.

Каким-то образом Кроули получил эту фотографию. Из Японии. Только они вдвоем в образах Френсиса и Лилит, и хотя Азирафель мог распознать натянутость собственной улыбки, они выглядели счастливыми.

Когда Кроули вышел из ванной, выглядя особенно расслабленным, Азирафель спросил: 

— Как ты раздобыл эту фотографию?

Медленно повернув голову к Азирафелю, он небрежно ответил: 

— Гарриет отдала мне ее недавно. Неудобно, если будет лежать без дела.

— О, — ответил Азирафель, смущенный и терзаемый этим внезапным проявлением откровенной любви. Он думал, что эта часть их отношений уже закончилась.

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? — спросил Кроули, сосредоточившись на своей сброшенной одежде.

— Нет, — резко ответил Азирафель. А затем, пытаясь подражать холодному поведению Кроули, он сказал: — Все прекрасно.

— Верно, — подтвердил Кроули, все еще глядя в сторону, когда натягивал свою одежду. — Мне сегодня вечером надо съездить в Лондон. Увидимся завтра.

Азирафель смотрел ему вслед, желая сказать что-нибудь такое, чтобы демон остался, и это не заставило бы рисковать своим сердцем.

***

Когда Варлок подрос, Азирафель и Кроули стали проводить с ним больше времени, выполняя работу, о которой договорились. Азирафелю было легко забыться во время общения с Антихристом, и он был рад отвлечься, счастлив работать бок о бок с няней Ашторет, но тревожился, когда они с Кроули оставались одни.

— Четыре года! — возмущался Кроули, снимая обувь на каблуках и ставя ее у двери. Наконец-то он прислушался к жалобам Азирафеля на то, что разбрасывал повсюду свои туфли.

Это был долгий вечер празднования Дня Рождения Варлока, и они оба были рады оказаться дома.

— Честно говоря, я думал, что сейчас мы увидим проявление большей силы, — прокомментировал Азирафель, прежде чем устроиться на диване и включить пластинку взмахом руки.

Кроули неопределенно хмыкнул, прежде чем снять солнечные очки и занять свое обычное положение на диване, устроив голову на коленях Азирафеля.

По привычке рука ангела легла на волосы Кроули и начала медленно вытаскивать заколки.

— На самом деле, сравнивать не с чем, — сказал Кроули. — Есть только один Антихрист.

— Справедливое замечание.

Как только последняя шпилька была вынута, Кроули вздохнул, когда Азирафель наконец поиграл с его волосами. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Кроули хриплым голосом, словно соскребая слова с самых глубин своей души, доставая что-то настолько глубоко спрятанное, что было больно вынимать.

Демон повторил это три раза (не то чтобы Азирафель считал — ладно, он считал) с того самого первого раза по пьяни. И всякий раз, когда он это делал, это всегда звучало так, как будто Кроули чувствовал настолько много, что он должен был сказать слова, даже если они казались ему во рту чужими. Признание всегда пронзало грудь Азирафеля, как молния, и на мгновение он поверил ему, прежде чем смог напомнить себе, что это всего лишь Кроули, играющий в свои игры.

Кроули выжидательно посмотрел на него, и Азирафель выдавил: 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, мой дорогой.

Скривив губы, Кроули повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в колени Азирафеля. Его плечи на мгновение затряслись, как будто ему было холодно, прежде чем он перекатился на другой бок, уставившись на огонь с отсутствующим выражением лица. 

— Ты можешь поставить что-нибудь другое? Ничего из этой романтической, напевной чепухи.

— Билли Холлидей — не чепуха, но я выключу, если ты хочешь. 

— Хочу, — прорычал Кроули.

***

Осень после четвертого дня рождения Варлока выдалась дождливой. Постоянная серость сказывалась на настроении Азирафеля. Он старался оставаться таким же веселым и жизнерадостным, как всегда, но чего бы он только не отдал за по-настоящему солнечный денек .

— Френси-и-и-ис, — заскулил Варлок со скамейки.

— В чем дело, парень? — спросил Френсис, отворачиваясь от топиария, который он почти четыре года спустя научился подрезать вручную.

— Как ты думаешь, динозавры были настоящими? — спросил он, болтая своими маленькими ножками под сиденьем, где они не совсем доставали до земли.

Не желая разбивать сердце мальчика правдой о мире, Френсис ответил: 

— Так говорят ученые. Неужели ты никогда не видел скелеты в музеях?

Варлок оживился. 

— Какие музеи? В музеях есть кости? А что это за кости такие?

И именно такого вопроса он ожидал от Антихриста. 

— Почему бы нам не спросить твою маму, можно ли нам пойти в музей естественной истории? Будет очень познавательно.

— Но там же есть кости? — попытался убедиться Варлок.

— Да, кости там есть — устало ответил Френсис. Все, что он хотел сделать — это закончить с топиарием, но пришлось говорить о костях. Он любил Варлока, но тот мог быть очень раздражающим. Он съежился от этой мысли. Что будет с небесами, если они узнают, как сильно он привязался к Антихристу?

Вероятно, их гнев был бы не столь силен, чем если бы они узнали о Кроули.

— Мы можем поехать завтра? А няня там будет?

— Конечно, будет. Почему бы ей не пойти?

— Она была странной, и я беспокоюсь о ней, — заявил Варлок.

Френсис склонил голову набок. 

— Что случилось?

— Она больше не рассказывает о войне или хаосе, и я скучаю по этим историям.

Он подавил волну разочарования от того, насколько серьезно Кроули воспринимал задание повлиять на Антихриста — он не мог дать Азирафелю передохнуть? Сделать это проще? Френсис стал объяснять: 

— Иногда людям нужно сменить пластинку: начать делать что-то новое, что они раньше не делали. Может быть, няня хочет рассказать истории о другом. 

— Но это же глупо. Все ее истории теперь печальны. Я не люблю грустные истории.

Азирафель заметил некоторую странность в поведении Кроули — возобновившуюся нерешительность, которая напоминала, что их отношения продлятся не долго. Он старался не обращать на это внимания, но здесь был Антихрист, буквально не дающий ему забыть. 

— Как тебе такая идея? Я поговорю об этом с няней сегодня вечером, убежусь, что она в порядке. И почему бы тебе не попросить ее рассказать тебе истории, которые тебе нравятся?

Варлок сморщил нос, напомнив Азирафелю одно из самых частых выражений детского лица. 

— Хорошо.

Френсис посмотрел на Варлока с улыбкой во все зубы, отложив свои ножницы. Перейдем к следующему заданию. 

— Не хочешь ли ты помочь мне посадить бегонии? Я должен переместить червей, чтобы не навредить им.

— Червей? — спросил Варлок, просияв.

Френсис засмеялся и показал ему, как извлечь червей из грязи и перенести их в более безопасное место. Они работали пока не стало слишком темно, чтобы продолжать, и он отправил Варлока обратно в главный дом со строгими инструкциями насчет мытья рук.

Когда Азирафель вернулся, Кроули уже сидел в гостиной, спокойно глядя в огонь.

— Сегодня ко мне приходил Варлок, — начал Азирафель.

— Разве это не хорошо? Он ищет силы небесные и все такое, — спросил Кроули, не отводя взгляда от пламени.

— Он сказал, что беспокоится о тебе.

Кроули хмыкнул, но по-прежнему не смотрел в ответ.

Чувствуя себя одновременно обеспокоенным и смущенным, Азирафель опустился на колени перед креслом и потянулся, чтобы обхватить ладонью лицо Кроули. Проведя мозолистым пальцем по его щеке, Азирафель спросил: 

— Ты в порядке? Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Потянувшись, чтобы взять его за руку, Кроули смягчился, прежде чем отвести ее от лица и положить себе на колени. 

— Конечно, я в порядке, почему ты думаешь иначе?

— Варлок сказал, что ты грустил.

Кроули усмехнулся: 

— Ему всего четыре года. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит.

— Что же, ладно. Он сказал, что хочет услышать больше историй о войне, так что я думаю, что мы оба делаем что-то правильное.

Кроули хмыкнул в знак согласия, и они не разговаривали весь остаток ночи.

***

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести Рождество вместе, — предложил Азирафель, и Кроули, оторвавшись от своего Стар Трека, тупо посмотрел на него.

— Я не праздную Рождество. Мне казалось, это очевидно, — сказал Кроули, как будто он был идиотом.

— Я знаю, — чопорно ответил Азирафель. — Я просто говорю, что хотел бы остаться здесь на каникулы. Вместе. Когда Даулинги отправятся в Америку.

Это был риск, и Азирафель знал это. Он скучал по тому времени, которое провел с Кроули в прошлом году, и надеялся, что если они останутся в коттедже, он сможет восстановить ту близость.

Кроули глядел на Азирафеля, выражение его лица сменилось с жуткой пустоты на нечто болезненное. Он на мгновение замер, и Азирафель увидел, как его горло дернулось, когда он сглотнул. 

— Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я уверен, что в главном офисе уже привыкли к тому, что я работаю в течение всего декабря. Не могу их разочаровать.

— А, в этом есть смысл, — остро уколовшись об отказ, мрачно сказал Азирафель. — Возможно, мне следует сделать то же самое. Вызовет меньше подозрений, все такое.

Кроули выключил телевизор и забрался к Азирафелю на колени, прежде чем тот успел сказать что-нибудь еще, жадно целуя и издавая те тихие звуки, от которых ангел чувствовал себя пьяным.

***

После очень удачной весны и лета с Варлоком — теперь, когда он мог понимать более сложные теологические концепции, влияние шло довольно хорошо — его пятый день рождения прошел с меньшей помпой, чем обычно. Гарриет решила взять его на выходные во Францию, чтобы отпраздновать. Несмотря на то, что Азирафель считал, что культура страны, вероятно, будет безразлична пятилетнему ребенку, он был рад небольшому перерыву от Антихриста.

— Мне скучно, — пожаловался Кроули, сидя за обеденным столом. — Тут делать нечего.

— Если тебе настолько скучно, может быть, ты присоединишься ко мне в приготовлении этих равиоли, — сказал Азирафель, не давая Кроули возможности посмотреть на него с пренебрежением. Действительно, иногда он вел себя как ребёнок.

Появившись рядом с ним, Кроули оглядел тесто для макарон, с которым боролся Азирафель. 

— Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться машинкой для раскатки теста?

— Я пытаюсь сделать всё вручную, — заявил Азирафель, не позволяя разочарованию просочиться в его голос.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — спросил Кроули вместо того, чтобы отпустить остроумный комментарий. Азирафель практически чувствовал, как он вертится на кончике его языка.

— Приготовь начинку, — попросил Азирафель, кивнув в сторону миски, наполненной сыром и травами. — И как только закончишь, вскипяти воду? Пожалуйста.

Кроули хмыкнул в знак согласия и принялся за работу. В тишине кухни, когда оба тихо трудились над своей частью, Азирафель понял, что они действительно были друзьями. Это то, что делали друзья — стояли бок о бок и работали вместе. Это было больше, чем Азирафель мог себе представить за все шесть тысяч лет их знакомства. Но Азирафель никогда не был так уверен, что любит Кроули, и как сильно он хотел, чтобы их отношения значили для Кроули то, что они значили для него. Значит, не друзья. Не с тем, что он сам чувствовал.

Мучимый тревогой о том, что может произойти, когда они наконец покинут Даулингов: Кроули уйдет, небеса узнают и накажут, случится конец света — он сосредоточился на тесте в своих руках и попытался быть счастливым с тем, что имел.

***

Варлок выл, схватившись за руку, и Азирафель совершенно не представлял, что ему делать.

Пока Азирафель не смотрел на него, ребенок упал с низкого дерева. Первым побуждением было залечить рану, но Азирафель остановил себя. Кто знает, что ангельские силы сделают с Антихристом. Осмотрев руку, Азирафель с нарастающим ужасом понял, что она сломана. После того, как он зафиксировал ее довольно жалкой самодельной перевязью из своего — чудесным образом — ставшего слишком большим носового платка, Азирафель потянул Варлока на руки, стараясь не трясти его слишком сильно.

— Пойдем, Варлок, я отведу тебя обратно в дом.

Обнаружив няню в игровой комнате, Азирафель облегченно вздохнул. 

— Варлок травмировался, — сказал он, перекрикивая рыдания ребенка у себя на руках.

— Как это случилось? — спросил Кроули, забыв о голосе няни Ашторет и удивив их обоих. — Эм, я имею в виду... — заикаясь произнес Кроули, и Азирафель перебил его.

— Парень свалился с яблони. Мы должны доставить его к врачу.

Они переглянулись над головой Антихриста, и Азирафель попытался мысленно объяснить «я больше не могу просто исцелять его». Хотя он не был уверен, что сообщение дошло до Кроули, поскольку он был совершенно уверен, что тот пытался передать что-то вроде: «ты величайший идиот всех времен».

Кроули отвез их в семейной машине, даже не спросив разрешения взять ее. Впрочем, спросить было не у кого. Гарриет и Тэд были в командировках. Возможно, они могли бы спросить об этом Пирсона, но это было бы пустой тратой времени.

Напевая тихую успокаивающую песенку, Азирафель прижал Варлока к своим коленям — мальчик продолжал стонать. Азирафель однажды сломал кость, очень давно. Если он правильно помнил, боль была ужасной, и он подумал, что Варлок справляется с ней очень хорошо для пятилетнего ребенка.

— Ты прекрасно справляешься, Варлок. Мне очень жаль, что ты поранился.

После рентгена, нескольких таблеток от боли и быстрого наложения гипса — Азирафель сжимал свободную руку Варлока, шепча слова любви и поддержки все это время — они были отосланы обратно с инструкциями держать руку на весу в течение нескольких дней и вернуться через шесть недель.

— Гарриет об этом скажешь ты, — заявил Кроули, когда они вернулись в коттедж и уложили Варлока спать.

— Я? Ты же няня! — запротестовал Азирафель.

— Да, но ведь именно ты следил за ним, когда это произошло.

— Честно говоря, я удивлен, что он не поранился раньше, учитывая твою обычную невнимательность. 

— Извини. Я очень внимателен! — Сказал Кроули, повышая голос.

— Ты бы голову свою забыл, если бы она не на плечах была!

В какой-то момент их шутливый спор стал по-настоящему жарким, и Азирафель отвел взгляд, покраснев.

— Сожалею, — повинился он. — Это был очень напряженный вечер, и мне не следовало вымещать раздражение на тебе, — Азирафель устало улыбнулся. — Именно в такие дни я с нетерпением жду возможности покинуть это место.

Это была ложь, и Азирафель знал это. Уход был именно тем, чего он боялся больше всего на свете, и напряженные моменты, подобные этому, заставили его осознать, насколько сильно, потому что даже они казались лучше, чем ужас от того, что все это закончится. Как будет выглядеть его жизнь после того, как он покинет это место? Он едва ли чувствовал себя в безопасности, находясь здесь вместе с Кроули. Он сомневался, что ему удастся выйти за рамки роли влияния на Антихриста. Но он отчаянно этого хотел. Больше всего на свете.

Отпустив его руку, Кроули рассмеялся, и по какой-то причине этот звук показался Азирафелю жестоким и совсем не радостным смехом, к которому он привык за последние два года. 

— Я полагаю, так и есть, раз ты говоришь, — сказал демон, прежде чем подняться на ноги. — Спать идешь?

— Эм, нет, — ответил Азирафель, все еще терзаясь беспокойством. — Пожалуй, я останусь и почитаю.

Кроули посмотрел на него сверху вниз и затем кивнул, как будто что-то только что встало на место, словно пазл в его голове сошелся.

— Отлично.

***

Время шло как обычно и Азирафель обнаружил, что сражается со многими вещами: с тяжестью своей работы садовника, с непостоянством своего влияния на Варлока и со своими отношениями с Кроули — который продолжал отдаляться от него, как и предполагал Азирафель.

Все было так неопределенно. Казалось, что-то должно было сломаться.

Шестилетие Варлока наступило и прошло быстрее, чем Азирафель мог себе представить. Он провел последние три года, отрицая, что настанет день, когда ему нужно будет покинуть Даулингов, Варлока, Кроули. Это стало бы доказательством того, что апокалипсис действительно близок, и это пугало его.

Сможет ли он предать Кроули? Бороться за рай? Покинуть Варлока, чтобы тот стал погибелью человечества?

Медленно, но верно, как и предполагал Азирафель, интерес Кроули к нему угас. Они редко спали в одной постели, и всякий раз, когда Кроули целовал его, в его поцелуе сквозило отчаяние, которого Азирафель не понимал. Иногда Кроули сердито и мучительно расправлялся с любой из тех нежностей, которые Азирафель так бережно хранил в памяти. Исчезли мягкие мгновения, которыми так дорожил Азирафель, сменившись тишиной и грубыми поцелуями, от которых было больно.

В результате Азирафель стал дольше задерживаться в саду, изо всех сил стараясь избегать Кроули, и того, как его глаза следили за ним по всей гостиной. Он явно усиленно думал о чем-то, чем не хотел делиться.

Даулинги были в гостях у своего друга и взяли с собой Варлока, чтобы он поиграл с другими детьми, которые будут там. Что, к сожалению, означало, что у Кроули был выходной, он остался в коттедже и расслаблялся в своей агрессивно-ленивой манере. Избегая дома, как чумы, Азирафель прополол все семь цветочных клумб и проверил ростки в оранжерее, пытаясь быть вне дома вечером как можно дольше. Когда солнце окончательно зашло, он вернулся в коттедж, надеясь, что Кроули уже спит.

Осознав, что свет в гостиной все еще горит, Азирафель с упавшим сердцем приблизился к коттеджу. Он задержался под душем, но это не имело никакого значения, Кроули все еще сидел в своем кресле, ногтями выдергивая нитки из обивки, его глаза, пронзающие словно свет прожектора, остановились на вошедшем Азирафеле.

— Ужасно задержался, Френсис.

Азирафель застыл в дверном проеме, и по его спине пробежал холодок страха. Сейчас это произойдет, не так ли?

«Это было весело, но, может быть, нам стоит прекратить эту игру».

«Я думал, что люблю тебя, но ошибался».

— Почему ты называешь меня Френсисом? — спросил он, хотя его разум замедлился от холодного ужаса.

— Ну, поскольку ты не можешь находиться рядом со мной в эти дни, я подумал, что, возможно, ты предпочтешь, чтобы я не называл тебя твоим настоящим именем.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — спросил Азирафель, и страх заставил его оцепенеть. — Если тебе есть что сказать, говори.

Кроули вскочил на ноги, лицо его было искажено гневом. 

— Почему бы тебе не покончить с этим, Азирафель? Ты явно больше этого не хочешь. Тебе скучно? Неужели ты наконец решил, что потакать чувствам демона не стоит? Слишком рискованно? — Он изобразил голос Азирафеля, и продолжил: — Не хочу чтобы меня поймали на братании. А что сделают небеса? Что там еще?

Слова Кроули сбили Азирафеля с толку. О чем это он говорит? 

— Это не мне скучно. Тебе скучно. Тебе всегда становится скучно.

— С чего бы мне заскучать? — Холодный гнев Кроули перешел в ярость. К этому Азирафель уже привык. Кроули ругался и бушевал: — Я люблю тебя уже две тысячи лет! Если бы я решил заскучать и отказаться от тебя, я бы сделал это давным-давно.

У Азирафеля отвисла челюсть.

«Неужели Кроули говорит серьезно? Это было так…»

— Что... что ты имеешь в виду? Д-две тысячи лет? — он запнулся, не в силах поспеть за мыслью.

Кроули стиснул зубы. 

— Да уж две тысячи лет, болтливый ты идиот. Не делай вид, что ты не знал. Мистер «братание», «слишком быстро», «разные чувства», — сплюнул он.

Азирафель покачал головой. Это было слишком быстро. Что тогда... как...

— Я... я не знал, — запротестовал он, все еще не зная, не понимая, голова кружилась, когда его собственные слова были брошены ему обратно, каждое из них было острым гвоздем сомнения, которое мучило его — не Кроули.

— И что же по-твоему, во имя проклятого Сатаны, происходит? — потребовал ответа Кроули, все еще бушуя, когда мысли Азирафеля продолжали буксовать по кругу.

Чувствуя себя очень маленьким и очень глупым, когда последние пять лет предстали перед его мысленным взором в совершенно ином свете, Азирафель посмотрел на свои ноги, его босые пальцы ярко бледнели на фоне деревянного пола коттеджа.

О чем он только думал? В его жизни все было бессмысленно.

Он сделал все возможное, чтобы объяснить, не уверенный, что он будет говорить, пока он не сказал: 

— Ну ... я думал, ты просто пытаешься найти себе развлечение, пока ты здесь. Что, может быть, ты втянулся в эту... воображаемую игру. Я думаю, что мы оба притворялись, и я знаю, что я не очень тебя волную, поэтому мне казалось маловероятным, что ты на самом деле, э-э, имел в виду то, что сказал.

— Ты что... — Кроули осекся и недоверчиво застонал. — Ты думаешь, что это мимолетная прихоть? Что я рискну гневом ада только для того, чтобы трахнуться с тобой пару раз?

— Больше чем пару раз, — проворчал Азирафель. Это было нелепо, учитывая обстоятельства, но его мозг определенно вышел из игры, слишком занятый попытками понять, что же творится вокруг.

Кроули сделал последний шаг к нему и пригвоздил его к месту, положив руки на плечи. 

— Что я должен сказать, чтобы ты мне поверил? Что я люблю тебя? Я почти уверен, что говорил это. Я могу сказать это еще раз, если нужно.

Азирафель покачал головой. 

— Нет. Дело во мне. Прости.

— Так уж и быть, — решительно сказал Кроули. Испытывал он огромное облегчение или нет, но Азирафель не собирался пропускать это замечание без многозначительного взгляда.

— А как насчет этого? — спросил Кроули, игнорируя его кислый взгляд. — Я хочу поцеловать тебя. И я хотел бы целовать тебя, когда захочу, так долго, как ты позволишь.

Все еще пытаясь найти почву под ногами, Азирафель позволил Кроули поцеловать себя, но был слишком потрясен, чтобы ответить ему взаимностью. Терзающая боль последних трех лет сменилась счастьем, которое, как он был уверен, никогда не испытает с Кроули. Кроули действительно любил его. Это было трудно понять. Две тысячи лет.

— Это было очень романтично, — выдавил Азирафель, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, когда Кроули отстранился.

Демон закатил глаза и сказал: 

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— Мне кажется, я только что услышал, что ты любишь меня и уже довольно давно любишь… прости меня, что сомневался в этом.

— Ты никогда не позволишь мне забыть об этом, — проворчал Кроули, когда Азирафель заключил его в объятия.

Просто обнимая его и радуясь возможности скрыть подступающие слезы, Азирафель сказал: 

— Ты абсолютно прав. Ты старый романтик.

Кроули застонал, но обнял его в ответ, позволив Азирафелю уткнуться носом в его шею. Он вдохнул аромат лаванды, и впервые за долгое время это принесло ему радость.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Азирафель пошевелился, на мгновение смутившись от того, насколько расслабилось его тело. Последние шесть лет он был так сильно взвинчен, что не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так.

Кроули любил его. Действительно. Судя по всему, так же сильно, как его любил Азирафель. Это было…

Это было чудесно .

— Мне нужно на работу, — неохотно сказала его подушка.

Проснувшись по-настоящему, Азирафель сел, потянувшись и открыв глаза, и снова поразился зрелищу: Кроули лежит в постели и смотрит в ответ с любовью.

Он улыбнулся и понял, что выглядит довольно глупо, но ему было все равно. Он был счастлив и собирался позволить себе быть счастливым.

Наклонившись сокращая небольшое пространство между ними, Азирафель коснулся губ Кроули целомудренным поцелуем. Прищурившись, Кроули радостно, но почти не улыбаясь, пригладил волосы Азирафеля, убирая их с лица.

— Мне действительно нужно идти. Не хочу опаздывать.

Говоря это, Кроули исчез в ванной и молниеносно вернулся, одетый как няня и выглядевший совершенно прекрасным в утреннем свете.

Азирафель c ворчанием откинулся на подушки.

Присев на край кровати и глядя на Азирафеля сверху вниз, Кроули сказал: 

— Я подумал, что могу попросить у Гарриет выходной. Мы смогли бы поехать в город. Сходить на ужин.

Азирафель замурлыкал. Это обещало быть очень милым. Он так давно не ел как следует.

— Я и забыл, как ты реагируешь на обещание хорошей еды, — сказал Кроули срывающимся, но поддразнивающим голосом.

Азирафель сердито посмотрел на него.

— Ты сам это предложил.

Кроули тихонько рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его, медленно и нежно, совсем не так, как Азирафель привык за последние три года. Его рука легла на подбородок Кроули, когда он попытался углубить поцелуй, но тот отстранился.

— Мне надо идти, ангел.

Возможно, Азирафель всхлипнул, когда Кроули встал и направился к двери, но он никогда бы в этом не признался.

Кроули остановился в дверях и оглянулся на него. 

— Я действительно люблю тебя, — объявил он, и его распахнутые глаза на мгновение блеснули, как будто он ждал чего-то.

Азирафель усмехнулся — его сердце дрогнуло от радости, а не от боли — и приложил руку к груди. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и этих слов было недостаточно, чтобы выразить благодарность.

Ноздри Кроули затрепетали, прежде чем он надел солнцезащитные очки, и выражение его лица снова стало неясным и нечитаемым за стеклами очков.

— До вечера, Азирафель.

— До вечера, — подтвердил Азирафель, безумно радуясь, что ему есть чего ждать.

***

Поскольку большую часть последнего месяца Азирафель провел, пытаясь избегать коттеджа, он так преуспел в своей постоянной работе, что к полудню оказался свободен. Розы были подрезаны и выглядели очень хорошо — ему было что рассказать об этом, топиар — безупречен. Даже помидоры цвели пышным цветом в теплице. Поистине чудо. И даже не в буквальном смысле.

Довольный и очень счастливый, Азирафель вернулся в коттедж, думая о легком обеде и, возможно, о чтении. В голове у него зазвучали тихие нотки Фрэнка О'Хары. Отголосок его прежних навязчивых идей. То, как он связывал это с Кроули.

...на самом рассвете, рано утром, прежде чем туман  
поднимется с моря, а всё за ним бурно и зелено…

Он вошел в дом, все еще улыбаясь и будто не в силах перестать.

Насвистывая по пути на кухню, он опустил глаза на стол и остановился, мелодия замерла на его губах, когда он увидел письмо.

Он узнал эту бумагу, этот небесный почерк.

«Адресовано Началу Азирафелю», — гласило оно.

Тепло внутри превратилось в лед, когда он неловкими пальцами разорвал конверт и тяжесть упала в желудок.

Это был выговор? Неужели небеса знают о Кроули? Неужели они наконец обратили на него внимание?

«Настоящим вы приглашаетесь на суд над ангелом-хранителем Малаком, который обвиняется в нарушении третьего закона о санкциях для Нефилимов.

Искренне ваш, Совет Архангелов».

Азирафель уронил письмо на стол, будто оно пылало, сердце колотилось в его груди. Все в порядке. Они были в порядке.

Его рука оперлась на стол, когда он наклонился вперед, пытаясь отдышаться, в то время как реальность его ситуации начала кричать о себе.

А что, если это был вызов посвященный ему? Все в коттедже свидетельствовало о его жизни с Кроули, являя доказательство о его связи с демоном. Он посмотрел на розу на столе и закрыл глаза, напоминая себе, что он сделал свой выбор. Подавив бурлящие эмоции, он снова посмотрел на письмо.

Санкции для Нефилимов? Уже много лет никто не нарушал этих законов.

Вернувшись в свое привычное тело (странно, но оно уже не казалось таким привычным), он приготовился к тому, что его призовут. Он прикоснулся к печати в нижней части письма и тут же был утянут потоком света.

Подойдя к стойке небесного администратора, он откашлялся, чтобы привлечь внимание служащего. 

— Я здесь по долгу присяжного, — сообщил Азирафель, не в силах побороть нервозность.

Служитель посмотрел на него снизу вверх и покачал головой. 

— Это не долг присяжного. Призвали всех.

Щелчок пальцами, и Азирафеля перенесло в зал Небесного суда. Он уже много веков не бывал ни в одном из них. Постепенно вокруг него появлялось Ангельское Воинство, зал суда расширялся все больше и больше, чтобы вместить тысячи ангельских ног. Чувствуя себя окруженным и все более обеспокоенным, Азирафель попытался вспомнить, как дышать. Все происходило слишком быстро, и было слишком просто представить, что именно он ожидает суда.

Дверь в зал суда с грохотом распахнулась, и в зал вошел совет Архангелов, Уриил втолкнула молодого ангела с широким ртом и крючковатым носом. Что-то в его сжатых челюстях напомнило Азирафелю о Кроули.

— Спасибо, что пришли сегодня, — сказал Гавриил, хлопая в ладоши и притворно улыбаясь.

По толпе пробежал ропот.

— Уриил, — произнес он своим ужасающим раскатистым голосом. — Зачитай обвинение.

— Ангел-хранитель Малак обвиняется в том, что возлег с человеком.

Шепот превратился в судорожный вздох.

Лицо Гавриила исказилось от отвращения, самого искреннего чувства, которое Азирафель когда-либо видел у него. 

— Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание, Малак?

— Мои оправдания не имеют смысла. Просто изгони меня уже, — прошипел Малак, презрительно скривив губы. У Азирафеля скрутило живот. Он действительно напоминал Азирафелю Кроули.

Улыбка Гавриила стала хрупкой. 

— Наказание за возлежание с человеком — не Падение.

— Ты сгоришь, — объявила Майкл. Ее голос был... грустным.

Прежде чем Азирафель успел понять ее слова, архангелы отступили назад, оставив Малака в центре пустого круга.

А потом по белому мраморному полу пополз огонь, волосы на затылке Азирафеля встали дыбом — адский огонь! — золотое пламя пожирало, извивалось и обжигало тело Малака, и тогда это был не Малак, а Кроули, но нет, это было невозможно. Этого не могло быть...

Ужасающий крик. Тишина.

Азирафель впился ногтями в ладонь и попытался не закричать в знак протеста.

Гавриил повернулся к Ангельскому Воинству, весь преисполненный фальшивой печали и сожаления.

— Извините, что пришлось вызвать вас сюда. Сегодня выдался грустный день, когда один ангел из наших рядов нарушил закон. Но мы считаем, что лучше всего, когда происходит подобное, подавать пример.

Майкл шагнула вперед. Ее спокойное и собранное поведение действовало Азирафелю на нервы. 

— Вы можете вернуться к своим делам.

А потом Азирафель вернулся на кухню. Он не помнил, как шел в спальню, но, должно быть, так и было, потому что внезапно он очутился на кровати, изо всех сил стараясь дышать сквозь охватившее его горе.

Они сожгли его. Одна лишь жалкая насмешка над судом, и Малак был осужден и уничтожен.

После многих лет наплевательского отношения к последствиям, Азирафель наконец увидел, что может случиться, если небеса узнают о его отношениях с Кроули. Что сделают с ним небеса, если узнают. Что небеса — или ад — сделают с Кроули.

Это не был какой-то невнятный, бюрократический вид наказания, которое они оба могли бы пережить. Это было уничтожение .

Быть с Кроули, любить его — слишком рискованно.

— Азирафель?

Слезы заливали подушку под его щекой, Азирафель покачал головой, не в силах говорить.

«А что, если бы мне пришлось жить в мире без тебя?»

— Азирафель, что... — снова спросил Кроули, и Азирафель только сильнее покачал головой.

Кровать прогнулась за его спиной, рука обвила его ребра, мягко обняв. 

— Что случилось? — пробормотал Кроули позади него — не столько вопрос, сколько беспокойство, когда Азирафель задрожал в его объятиях.

— Все в порядке, ангел мой. Что бы там ни случилось, теперь ты здесь, — утешал Кроули, тихо дыша ему в шею.

Время шло — достаточно, чтобы взошла луна, заливая комнату голубым светом, — и в конце концов мучительные рыдания утихли, горе уступило место оцепенению.

— Кроули? — осторожно спросил он. Большой палец Кроули застыл там, где он успокаивающе рисовал круги на запястье, прежде чем начал отодвигать руку.

Азирафель схватился за нее, иррациональный страх, что Кроули уйдет — исчезнет навсегда — охватил его, когда он повернулся лицом к демону.

Обычная бледность Кроули в лунном свете выглядела почти призрачной, волосы — такими темными, что казались черными, а в его открытых глазах читалось такое же волнение, которое, как понял Азирафель, отражалось, как если бы он смотрелся в зеркало.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кроули в наступившей между ними тишине.

— Меня вызывали. На Небеса.

Кроули резко втянул воздух, но позволил Азирафелю продолжить.

— Они вызвали всех нас. Все Ангельское Воинство. Ангел-хранитель нарушил закон, и они хотели сделать из него пример для остальных.

— Они заставили его Пасть? — спросил Кроули еще тише, чем прежде.

Азирафель покачал головой, его горло сжалось. 

— Они ... они сожгли его.

— Что? — спросил Кроули неожиданно слишком громко, и Азирафель отшатнулся.

— Нет, мне очень жаль. Это ... я не могу поверить, что они просто уничтожили одного из своих.

— Я знаю, — сказал Азирафель дрожащим голосом.

Кроули продолжал растирать его спину успокаивающими кругами, но у Азирафеля по коже бегали мурашки, и он никак не мог успокоиться.

Не в силах сдержаться, Азирафель спросил: 

— Что, если они сделают это с нами? С тобой?

— Адский огонь мне не повредит. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— А как же святая вода? — сердито возразил Азирафель, и глаза Кроули расширились от его тона. Азирафель сдулся. — Мне очень жаль. Это просто так… Мне страшно, Кроули.

«Вот что происходит, когда берешь то, что хочешь».

Он отогнал от себя эту мысль. Дело было не в нем. Речь шла о Кроули. Сберечь Кроули.

Кроули всмотрелся в его лицо, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Ты уходишь, не так ли, — уточнил Кроули, облекая в слова то чувство, которое Азирафелю еще предстояло понять.

Азирафель молчал, ему хотелось возразить, но он не был уверен, что сможет это сделать. Он должен уйти. Защитить Кроули. Но какая-то эгоистичная часть его души отказывалась сдаваться. Они могли бы справиться с этим вместе, не так ли? Захочет ли Кроули справиться с этим вместе?

Азирафель попытался объяснить, но понял, что не может... он уже привык заглушать свои слова, прятать их там, где Кроули не мог их обнаружить, и теперь они совершенно изменили ему.

— Прекрасно. Все, как ты хочешь, — бросил Кроули, скривив рот, вставая и подходя к шкафу.

Его равнодушие зажгло что-то в Азирафеле, а затем он разозлился, так разозлился, что почувствовал, как его зрение помутилось. Как посмел Кроули быть таким бесчувственным? Неужели он не знал?.. 

— А чего ты хочешь? — Спросил Азирафель.

Кроули вытащил из шкафа вешалку и резко повернулся к нему. 

— Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу. Тебе просто все равно.

— Конечно, мне не все равно... — запротестовал Азирафель, но Кроули не дал ему договорить.

— Послушай себя. Я знал, что ты эгоист, но никогда не знал, что ты лжец.

— Что?

Азирафель втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Что сказал Кроули? Ему казалось, что он находится за пределами своего тела, наблюдая, как все выходит из-под его контроля, хотя всего несколько мгновений назад он думал, что они понимают друг друга. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Ему нужно было рассуждать здраво.

Запихивая свою одежду в сумку, чтобы провести ночь на дежурстве, Кроули опустил голову и сказал: 

— Я остаюсь в доме сегодня. Делай все, что хочешь.

Когда Кроули открыл дверь, Азирафель бросился к нему и схватил за руку. Кроули не мог просто так уйти.

«Разве это не лицемерие, Азирафель?»

Кроули отпрянул, когда Азирафель попытался дотронуться до него. Опустив руки по бокам в знак покорности судьбе, Азирафель спросил: 

— Пожалуйста, мы все еще сможем быть друзьями, верно? Оставаться на связи? Как раньше?

Кроули повернулся к нему с таким ядовитым видом, что Азирафель отступил назад. Он уже видел этот взгляд раньше, но он никогда не был направлен на него.

— Мы же не друзья. И никогда им не были.

С этими словами дверь захлопнулась, и Кроули исчез.

На следующий день, когда Кроули не вернулся, Азирафель собрал свои вещи, прежде чем уйти от Гарриет. Это было на несколько недель раньше, чем они планировали уехать, но Гарриет отмахнулась от его извинений, выразив беспокойство о больной матери няни. Оправдание, которое Кроули предоставил накануне вечером, чтобы сбежать.

Азирафель отчаянно надеялся, что Кроули даст о себе знать, убеждал себя, что все это пройдет, как и все их ссоры. Он искренне на это надеялся. Кроули любил его уже две тысячи лет. Это не могло так закончиться.

***

19 октября 2014 года

Дорогой Кроули,

Я не могу перестать думать о тебе. Мне жаль, что все закончилось именно так. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты отвечал на мои звонки. Есть так много вещей, которые я хочу сказать.

С тех пор как мы покинули Даулингов, произошло довольно много событий. Я получил в новом заказе несколько неправильно напечатанных Библий, которые, я думаю, тебе понравятся. Как всегда, они очень интересные.

Твой, Азирафель.

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com; nanny.ashtoreth@gmail.com

От кого: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

23 октября 2014 года. 12:16

Дорогие Френсис и Лилит,

По всем данным, Варлок очень хорошо учится в школе. Его учитель говорит, что иногда он шутит над другими учениками, но всегда извиняется и достойно принимает свое наказание. Вам всегда так хорошо удавалось успокаивать его истерики.

Я приложила скан рисунка, который он нарисовал в школе. Довольно явное сходство между с двумя, вам не кажется?

Варлок несколько раз спрашивал о вас, и я надеялась, что вы приедете на зимние каникулы? Мы будем в Англии, и он соскучился.

Дайте мне знать, что вы думаете. Я также хотела бы увидеть вас и услышать о вашей новой работе.

С любовью, Гарриет.

***

Кому: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

От кого: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

1 ноября 2016 года. 21: 51

Дорогая Гарриет,

Было очень приятно получить от тебя весточку. Я рад, что Варлок хорошо учится в школе. Некоторые таланты у него точно есть.

Лилит и я тоже скучаем по тебе и Варлоку, но я не уверен, что новые работодатели Лилит дадут ей отгулы на праздники. Я спрошу ее, так как я думаю, что мы оба хотели бы посетить вас!

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Френсис.

***

Привет Кроули, эм, я не получил от тебя ответа, так что я не знаю, проверяешь ли ты свою электронную почту и получаешь ли мои письма, но я подумал, что позвоню, потому что Гарриет хочет, чтобы мы навестили их в декабре. Я думаю, что это хорошая возможность сохранить наше влияние на Антихриста. Всего лишь однодневная поездка. Я пойду, но думаю, что будет лучше, если мы придем оба.

Я пришлю детали, когда они у меня будут. Надеюсь, ты в порядке.

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

От кого: ajcrowley@gmail.com

Встретимся у Даулингов в условленное время.

Отправлено с iphone

***

26 декабря 2014 года

— Азирафель, — поприветствовал Кроули, резко кивнув, его волосы были зачесаны назад как у няни Ашторет. Азирафель задумался, сохранил ли он ее внешность, когда уволился или снова надел узкие джинсы и слишком тесные рубашки.

— Кроули, — быстро сказал он. — Ты получал мои письма? Я ничего не слышал от тебя...

— Мы напрасно тратим время, — перебил его Кроули, указывая на подъездную дорожку.

— Верно, — ответил Азирафель, шагая рядом с демоном. — Ты купил что-нибудь для Варлока?

— Конечно, купил, — отрезал Кроули с жестокой ноткой в голосе.

— А, — сказал Азирафель, прежде чем поправить шляпу на голове. Это будет долгий день.

***

Кому: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

От кого: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

3 января 2015 года. 4: 36

Гарриет,

Большое спасибо, что пригласили нас на Рождество. У нас с Лилит не так уж много родственников, кроме друг друга, и мне было очень приятно, что ты так радушно принимаешь нас.

Хотя я должен сказать, что мать Мистера Даулинга — женщина… с характером.

Надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть. Мы хотели бы услышать новости о вас и Варлоке.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Френсис

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

От кого: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

4 января 2015 года. 20: 00

Френсис,

Мы рады, что вы пришли! Варлок был так взволнован, что вы смогли прийти, и, как всегда, вы с няней действительно оживили это место.

Кто же знал, что Лилит так хороша в играх?

С любовью, Гарриет

PS: Барбара такая зануда. Но не говори Тадеушу, что я так сказала ;)

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

От кого: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

16 января 2016 года. 12: 01

Дорогой Френсис,

Жаль, что мы не так часто видимся, но я так рада, что ты снова приехал к нам на Рождество. Варлок спросил, есть ли у тебя способ поддерживать с ним связь. Он сказал, что у него есть некоторые вопросы, по которым он хотел бы получить твой совет?

Не то чтобы я хотела лезть, куда не звали, но если он скажет, не могли бы вы дать знать, о чем речь? Он был тихим в последнее время, и я немного беспокоюсь.

С любовью, Гарриет

***

Азирафель: Кроули — это Азирафель. Я купил мобильный телефон, потому что Варлок попросил способ регулярной связи с нами, и я отправлю Гарриет контактную информацию! Могу ли я дать ей и твой номер тоже?! Вероятно, лучше всего поддерживать наше двойное влияние, если взаимодействие будет продолжаться!

Твой Азирафель

Кроули: Конечно. Ты же знаешь этот номер.

Кроули: Тебе не нужно подписывать текстовые сообщения.

Азирафель: Привет, Кроули! Может, ты как-нибудь придешь ко мне на чай? Мы уже довольно давно не общались. У меня есть кое-что, что я хотел бы сказать.

Прочитано в 2: 17 утра

***

Кому: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

От кого: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

2 февраля 2016 года. 15: 19

Гарриет,

Конечно, вы можете получить наши телефонные номера. Лилит, наконец, убедила меня купить один из этих новомодных мобильных телефонов с сенсорными экранами, и хотя я не лучший в этом (текстовых сообщениях), смотри мой номер ниже. Ты можешь поделиться им с Варлоком. Я также дописал номер Лилит на случай, если есть что-то, чем она сможет помочь Варлоку.

Я буду держать тебя в курсе, если есть что-то, что ты должна знать. Я уверен, что это просто обычные детские проблемы.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Френсис

***

Варлок: Мама дала мне твой номер телефона

Варлок: Это Варлок

Азирафель: Твоя мама предупреждала, что ты мне напишешь. У тебя все хорошо?

Варлок: В моем классе есть одна девочка

Азирафель: У тебя есть к ней чувства?

Варлок: Нет, но я думаю, что она любит меня

Варлок: Есть еще один мальчик

Варлок: Как ты понял, что няня тебя любит?

Азирафель: Я не понял. Ей пришлось мне сказать. Тебе нужен совет?

Варлок: Да.

Азирафель: Поговори с ним. Лучше знать, чем причинять себе боль, задаваясь вопросами

Варлок: Спрошу-ка я у няни

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com; nanny.ashtoreth@gmail.com

От кого: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

20 ноября 2016 года. 8: 04

Френсис и Лилит,

В этом году мы едем в Америку на Рождество, и мне жаль, что вы не сможете присоединиться к нам. Я начинаю думать о том, что ваше посещение праздников — как своего рода традиция теперь, когда вы не живете с нами :) я отправила несколько подарков по почте, которые выбирал Варлок (ничего особенного!). Варлок счастлив навестить своих двоюродных братьев, но он скучает по вам.

С благодарностью, Гарриет

***

Дорогой Кроули,

Счастливого Рождества!

Да, я знаю, что ты не празднуешь. Но я увидел это в магазине и должен был купить его для тебя. Я не знаю, нравится ли все еще тебе Fall Out Boy, но продавец сказал мне, что это их новый альбом. Я не слушал его, так что ты должен будешь дать мне знать, если тебе понравится!

Я скучаю по тебе.

С любовью, Азирафель

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com; nanny.ashtoreth@gmail.com

От кого: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

3 августа 2017 года. 13: 06

Френсис и Лилит,

Я прикрепила несколько фотографий Варлока! Вы можете поверить, что ему 9 лет? Странно думать, что вы ушли от нас 3 года назад. Не верится, что прошло так много времени!

Спасибо, что прислали ему подарки на день рождения, хотя я бы очень хотела, чтобы вы приехали сами.

Гарриет

***

Варлок: что с этим террариумом

Азирафель: Подумал, что ты захочешь завести себе змею. Тебе всегда нравились змеи, когда ты был маленьким. Ты пытался играть с ними в саду.

Варлок: Где же я возьму змею?

Азирафель: Попроси у родителей.

***

Азирафель: Приближается 11-й день рождения Варлока. Мы можем встретиться и обсудить детали? В парке?

Кроули: Я буду там.

Примечания 

Перевод стихотворения О'Хара делала гамма текста.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

Примечания

Конец близок!  
Автор считает, что все смотрели сериал или читали книгу, поэтому пересказывать события Апокалипсиса слишком подробно не имеет смысла.

***

Кроули постригся.

Это первое, что замечает Азирафель — что в какой-то момент между две тысячи шестнадцатым годом и сегодняшним днем Кроули обрезал волосы.

Азирафель изумленно смотрит на него со скамейки в парке, а потом находит в себе силы отвести взгляд.

— Что? — спрашивает Кроули, усаживаясь на маленькой скамейке как можно дальше.

— Просто... твои волосы, — отвечает Азирафель, осознав это.

— Да, хватит уже. Проблема? — уточняет Кроули, не глядя на него, и каждое его слово звучит остро, как стекло.

— Нет. Не проблема. Выглядит хорошо. Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь, — торопится сказать Азирафель, пожалев об этом, когда Кроули скривил рот.

— Если ты закончил с любезностями, давай обсудим предстоящее мероприятие.

Азирафель кивает.

— Мы должны быть там, — объявляет Кроули. — Перехватить адскую гончую.

***

— Собаки нет, — выдыхает Кроули, закрывая дверцу машины.

— Не тот мальчик, — отвечает Азирафель. О Боже, это уже чересчур, чтобы принять так сразу. Его мысли мечутся: страх перед неизвестностью смешивается с облегчением, что это не Варлок. Он смотрит на Кроули в поисках ответов, но на этот раз у того нет идей.

***

А потом наступает апокалипсис.

Он заставляет Азирафеля понять, как много времени он потратил, отвергая его, считая лишь идеей. Потенциальной угрозой. И он начинает чувствовать, что не может доверять этому Кроули, который продолжает ставить свои собственные интересы выше человечества (серьезно, Альфа Центавра?) и который провел большую часть пяти лет, отталкивая Азирафеля.

Он пытается быть правильным ангелом, пытается убедить Небеса, что это неверный путь. Но оказывается, что Небеса бесполезны, как он всегда и думал, и вот тогда он начинает чувствовать себя по-настоящему одиноким.

***

Развоплощение — это так неприятно, как ожидал Азирафель. Когда он наконец находит Кроули — пьяного и почти плачущего в пабе, невероятно сентиментальным, каким он обычно и бывает, — Азирафель вынужден напомнить себе, сосредоточиться на текущей ситуации, несмотря на то, что Кроули сказал «лучший друг». И надежда исправить то, что сломано между ними, больше, чем Азирафель готов признать, пока угроза Апокалипсиса давит, сбивает с толку и пронизывает все, что происходит после.

И тогда миру не приходит конец — что удивительно и даже чересчур для понимания. Его книжный магазин действительно сгорел, что почти так же плохо — ладно, да, это не так плохо, но действительно заставляет Азирафеля чувствовать себя очень расстроенным — и когда Кроули приглашает его приехать к себе домой, чтобы где-то остановиться, он просто говорит «Да».

Они вместе забираются в автобус, медленный и одинокий, и он начинает думать обо всех вещах, которые сказал Кроули: «лучшие друзья», «мы на нашей стороне», «сбежать вместе». Может быть, это то место, где они наконец-то смогут понять друг друга.

***

— Я никогда не был здесь раньше, — говорит Азирафель, входя в квартиру Кроули. — Очень, эм, мило.

— Не лги, ты думаешь, что это кошмар. Я могу сказать это по твоему напряженному взгляду.

— Что же, прости меня, если я предпочитаю хоть какие-то земные удобства, — отвечает Азирафель, выпячивая грудь от негодования. Суровость этого места напоминает ему об ужасной чистоте небес, и он понятия не имеет, почему Кроули выбрал это своей домашней обстановкой.

Кроули кряхтит и молча выходит из прихожей, так что Азирафель следует за ним и находит его на кухне роющимся в шкафах и достающим неприличное количество алкоголя. 

— Что ты хочешь выпить? У меня есть чай, алкоголь и... еще алкоголь.

— Алкоголь, пожалуйста.

— Предпочтения?

— Буду то же, что и ты.

— Тогда виски, — говорит Кроули, выхватывая полную бутылку из кучи спиртного на стойке. Он бросает ее Азирафелю, а затем берет другую, срывает и отшвыривает крышку, после чего делает несколько глотков запрокинув голову назад.

— Хочу принять душ. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Вот опять. Доброта. Маленькая, повседневная, почти незаметная, которую Азирафель всегда считал вотчиной ангелов. Вот оно, напоминание обо всех причинах, почему Кроули отличается. Все причины, по которым Азирафель любит его.

— Нет, я... э-э... сам разберусь. Гостиная? — спрашивает Азирафель, указывая в том направлении, которое он посчитал наиболее вероятным.

— Молодец, угадал. Ничего не сломай.

Азирафель бредет в гостиную, еще одну пустую безликую комнату, от которой у него мурашки бегут по коже. Почему Кроули так живет?

Он открывает свою бутылку виски и делает большой глоток, наслаждаясь тем, как это успокаивает нервы. Им действительно нужно поговорить. Но с чего начать?

— Что же, — слышит он свой голос сквозь запах серы, — был сад...

Слишком рано — слишком мало времени, чтобы Азирафель успел решить, что он скажет, — Кроули выходит из ванной, черные шелковые пижамные штаны напоминают Азирафелю еще один черный предмет одежды, о котором он старался не думать уже много лет.

— Тебе нужен душ? — Спрашивает Кроули — полупустая бутылка виски все еще у него в руке.

— Нет, эм, я в порядке. Оказывается, что внезапное воплощение заставляет чувствовать себя очень чистыми, все эти новые атомы, понимаешь, — отвечает Азирафель, слыша свои слова, которые выходят изо рта, и не зная, как их остановить. Ему нужно поговорить о других вещах. Он не может позволить этому ускользнуть от него.

— А, — говорит Кроули, его лицо напрягается, глаза прячутся за зеркальными линзами очков.

Во время последовавшей паузы Азирафель думает, не мылся ли он в них.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Азирафель наконец-то справляется с собой. — Я думаю, что тебе пришлось немного тяжелее, чем мне.

— Что это значит? — резко спрашивает Кроули, и Азирафель с трудом удерживается, чтобы не съежиться. Он сжимался от слов Кроули с тех пор, как они встретились неделю назад, хотя бы для того, чтобы не нарушать предварительное перемирие между ними. Он больше не хочет сжиматься.

— Мне не нравится твой тон, Энтони, — говорит Азирафель, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток — и еще немного — из бутылки. — Мир не кончился, мы оба живы. Перестань позволять своим чувствам вмешиваться.

Кроули усмехается, не смущаясь его словами: 

— Ты бы так и сказал, не так ли? Ублюдок.

Азирафель втягивает в себя воздух, готовый дать отпор. Он совершал свои ошибки, но не только он один. Кроули ушел.

Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и с усилием успокаивается. 

— Мы обсудим этот комментарий позже, — тихо говорит он, удовлетворенный тем, как челюсть Кроули клацнула, закрываясь. — А сейчас мы должны расшифровать пророчество и выпить две бутылки виски, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты мне поверил и отложил свои проблемы, чтобы мы могли приступить к работе.

Нахмурившись, Кроули плюхается на стул и говорит: 

— Отлично. Выкладывай.

***

Это интимно — перетекание его сущности в Кроули, покалывающая сила этого почти так же возбуждает, как все те разы, когда они сплетались в постели.

И оказалось, что Азирафель был прав годы назад. Главные офисы действительно пытаются уничтожить их — святой водой и адским огнем соответственно. Итак, выходя из Ада, потрясающе живой, пьяный и торжествующий все, что он хочет сделать, это поделиться своей радостью с Кроули, хотя он знает, что Кроули еще не простил его. Но Кроули любит его уже две тысячи лет, и кажется непостижимым, что эти чувства могут просто исчезнуть. Возможно, Азирафелю нужно дать ему немного времени.

***

Азирафель очень удивляется, когда Кроули приглашает его на обед.

***

— Знаешь, что ты сказал? — Спрашивает Азирафель между глотками шампанского.

— Что именно? — Уточняет Кроули, развалившись в своем кресле, как будто ему все равно, что они в модном ресторане. Вероятно, так оно и есть.

— Наша сторона. Ты сказал, что мы на нашей стороне, — отвечает Азирафель, не зная, как начать этот конкретный разговор. Слова, которые он хочет сказать, чуть не прыгают с языка. «Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так, как получилось. Нам нужно поговорить».

— Разве я это сказал? Совсем не похоже на меня.

— Будь серьезен, Кроули. Я пытаюсь быть серьезным.

— Зачем быть серьезным, ангел? Конец света не наступил. Мы должны праздновать, а не обсуждать философию. Это может подождать.

Слегка разочарованный, Азирафель соглашается, желая, чтобы Кроули позволил ему сказать свою часть. Он понимает, что, возможно, Кроули так же взвинчен, как и Азирафель, и что он может оказаться прав. Они заслуживают передышки.

Они заканчивают трапезу, Азирафель съедает примерно в два раза больше, чем Кроули — в конце концов, праздник — и, идя вместе в книжный магазин, Азирафель все еще шокирован тем, что Кроули согласен. В конце концов, они избегали друг друга целых пять лет.

Ну что ж, Кроули его избегал. Хотя это не первая их ссора и, вероятно, не последняя. Возможно, Кроули наконец-то готов зарыть топор войны. Азирафель думает, что они должны сделать это вместе.

— Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить? — спрашивает Азирафель, заламывая руки. Колокольчик на двери звенит, когда Кроули позволяет ей захлопнуться.

Проводя пальцами по недавно очищенным от пыли корешкам в секции поэзии, Кроули мурлычет. 

— Ты же знаешь, я пришел сюда, когда он горел.

В ответ на растерянный взгляд Азирафеля он продолжает: 

— Книжный магазин. Когда он горел. Я думал, что ты уже мертв.

— Это был всего лишь огонь Кроули. Не адский огонь,— говорит Азирафель. Потом он представляет себе, как входит в квартиру Кроули и видит, что она горит. Он отреагировал бы точно так же.

— Ты помнишь тот раз в коттедже, когда Небеса призвали тебя? Прежде чем я ... — Кроули замолкает и отводит взгляд.

«Прежде чем я поцеловал тебя».

Азирафель кивает, прикусив язык, чтобы Кроули продолжил. Это первый раз, когда Кроули вспомнил время, проведенное в коттедже, с тех пор, как оно закончилось, и Азирафель надеется, что это не в последний раз.

— Тогда тебя уже не было. Но это было еще хуже. Пустота. Все помещение было пустым. Вся земля вокруг. И я вспомнил, что ты говорил о том ангеле, который получил... ну, я думал... — Кроули снимает свои солнечные очки и трет глаза.

— Послушай, — начинает Азирафель, не совсем уверенный в том, что он собирается сказать, но зная, что он должен что-то сказать. — То, что ты говорил раньше, ну, в общем, после... ты тоже мой лучший друг. Неважно, что произошло между нами. Даже если сейчас здесь только мы. И ты все еще был бы моим лучшим другом, если бы у меня был выбор из всех ангелов и демонов, в Раю и в Аду. Я не знаю, знаешь ли ты это, но ты должен. Ты заслуживаешь это знать, — убежденно говорит Азирафель. 

Неловко выкладывать все карты на стол — ладно, не совсем так. Чего он не говорит: «я все еще отчаянно люблю тебя». Потому что по какой-то причине он не может... слова застревают у него в горле, как всегда. Это уже слишком. Слишком много.

Надев темные очки, Кроули поворачивается к Азирафелю, и его губы кривятся в улыбке. 

— То, что я назвал тебя своим лучшим другом, совершенно не означает, что ты должен произносить такие сентиментальные речи, — говорит он. В словах чувствуется достаточно нежности, чтобы смягчить боль от них.

Азирафель неуверенно улыбается в ответ. — Может быть, останешься здесь ненадолго?

— Как тебе будет угодно, ангел.

И хотя Кроули держится на приличном расстоянии от него, когда они устраиваются в книжном магазине, чтобы провести долгую ночь за выпивкой и просмотром скучных шоу, эта фраза — полная тех старых нитей привязанности — дает Азирафелю надежду, что Кроули все еще любит его. Или, по крайней мере, сможет полюбить его снова.

Возможно, пришло время взять дело в свои руки. Неужели это так трудно — ухаживать за демоном? Спасение мира тоже казалось невозможным, но им это удалось.

***

Суетясь над цветами в магазине, Азирафель мгновенно возвращается в то время, когда он был Френсисом.

Никакой календулы, напоминает он себе, прежде чем выбрать маленький букетик крошечных темно-красных, практически черных роз. Ничего показного, но все равно эти цветы довольно милые и, возможно, напоминающие о той розе, которую Кроули так долго поддерживал живой.

Он прикрепляет небольшую записку: «Это напомнило мне о тебе. Спасибо тебе за тот вечер. В следующую пятницу? У Масато в 7?»

Он спешит послать их с нервничающим владельцем магазина прежде, чем потеряет самообладание, и возвращается в центр города, чтобы купить очень хороший виски и единственный сорт шоколадных конфет, которые когда-либо хвалил Кроули.

Чувствуя себя увереннее, он возвращается в свой магазин, готовый встретиться с покупателями и, потенциально, разъяренным демоном, если цветы ударя по больному месту. Азирафель, совершенно уверен, что его не простили, а цветы могут быть напоминанием о времени, которое Кроули предпочел бы забыть.

Он искренне надеется, что это не так.

К его удивлению и разочарованию Кроули не связывается с ним, пока не входит к Масато в 7:15 следующей пятницы и не плюхается напротив Азирафеля, выглядя спокойным как удав.

— Привет, мой дорогой, — тепло приветствует Азирафель, не отчитав привычно за опоздание.

Брови Кроули взлетают над его солнцезащитными очками. 

— Что? Никаких ханжеских комментариев по поводу того, что я заставил тебя ждать?

— Конечно, нет. Я с удовольствием подожду тебя.

Он надеется, что Кроули поймет намек.

— Я уже заказал нам саке, но не хотел решать за тебя, что понравится. У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения?

Кроули пожимает плечами, так что Азирафель заказывает им еду на двоих, и они разговаривают о том, как провели последние недели.

— Знаешь, это немного странно, — говорит Кроули между укусами Калифорнийского ролла, — никаких демонических заданий. Я имею в виду, это большая перемена. Делать то, что я хочу и когда хочу. Никаких отчетов или вопросов.

Азирафель промакивает рот салфеткой. 

— Я все прекрасно понимаю. Я чувствую... я полагаю, что мы остались не у дел. Хотя возможность творить чудеса, когда хочу, — это приятная привилегия.

Кроули фыркает. 

— Не задумываясь чудом подогреваешь свое какао?

— Я также использую свои силы, чтобы помогать людям!

— А соотношение? Один к пяти? — Кроули спрашивает, и Азирафель понимает, что он поддразнивает. И он смеется. Это так приятно — смеяться вместе.

После ужина, когда они ночью гуляют по парку, над ними ярко светят звезды, и Азирафелю очень уютно. Возможно, это атмосфера парка, но он думает, что это, вероятно, из-за Кроули, крадущегося рядом с ним. Он чувствует, что они принадлежат друг другу больше, чем когда либо.

Собрав все свое мужество, Азирафель протягивает ладонь между ними и берет Кроули за руку. Тот отстраняется, и Азирафелю приходится подавить свое разочарование. Они продолжают прогулку, а Кроули спрашивает, насколько разумны утки, по мнению Азирафеля, и он отвечает, что было бы смешно, если бы утки были более разумными, чем любая другая птица.

Именно тогда, когда они добираются до крыльца книжного магазина, решимость Азирафеля сделать все хорошо проходит настоящее испытание. Он хочет, чтобы это сработало. Он знает, что должен сделать первый шаг и стоит на ступеньке у двери, теперь он так же высок, как Кроули. Поэтому, прежде чем демон может уйти, Азирафель наклоняется и целует его в щеку. Кожа так же холодна, как он помнит, и его собственное сердце стучит точно так же.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять выражение лица Кроули, одновременно страдающее и полное надежды. Хотя Азирафель надеется, что Кроули поймет намек, сделает шаг вперёд, как он хорошо это умеет, он не удивляется, когда Кроули отворачивается с короткой улыбкой и машет рукой.

Азирафель полагает, что ему придется работать еще усерднее.

***

— Привет, эм, Кроули, — запинаясь, говорит Азирафель в трубку.

Оставляя сообщения, он начинает нервничать. Ему не нравится, что их можно проигрывать снова и снова, и это напоминает ему о тех плохих временах, о тех годах, когда Кроули никогда не перезванивал ему. 

— Я надеялся, что тебе будет интересно посмотреть шоу в Олд-Вик. У меня есть билеты на завтрашний вечер, и я подумал, что мы могли бы сходить вместе. Я могу заехать за тобой? В шесть? Или ты можешь забрать меня. Или мы могли бы встретиться там? То есть, дай мне знать.

Азирафель кладет трубку и вздыхает. Он действительно делает все возможное, но в этот момент становится неуютно. Просто эти приглашения каждый раз заставляют чувствовать, что он рискует своим сердцем.

Поэтому на следующий день, несмотря на то, что ответа не последовало, Азирафель надевает свой лучший жилет и голубой галстук-бабочку — готовится идти в театр. Он отправится с Кроули или без него, и неважно, как сильно он будет разочарован.

Но Азирафель не разочарован. Потому что Кроули стоит на крыльце, когда он открывает дверь, слоняясь без дела, как может только этот демон.

— О! — говорит Азирафель, и его охватывает нервный трепет. — Ты пришел.

— Конечно, я пришел, — нахмурившись, отвечает Кроули, но Азирафель подозревает, что хмурится он напоказ.

— Тогда вперед. Ты за рулем?

Они едут в Бентли, и Кроули не разгоняется — Азирафель замечает, и это значит для него больше, чем, возможно, должно значить.

После шоу они идут за индийской едой, Кроули наблюдает, как Азирафель ест, как всегда его взгляд нечитаем за очками.

— Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь? — спрашивает Азирафель между укусами самосы.

— Я не очень голоден, — отвечает Кроули.

— Я тебе кое-что принес, — говорит Азирафель, отставив на стол недоеденную закуску. Сердце бешено колотится, когда он достает из кармана маленькую коробку шоколадных конфет и передает ее через стол.

Кроули опускает взгляд на коробку, а затем снова смотрит на Азирафеля, слегка сжав челюсти. 

— Это...

Азирафель пытается изобразить беззаботный вид, вспоминая как холодно мог Кроули проявлять свои теплые чувства. 

— Да. Твой любимый сорт, если я правильно помню. Или, по крайней мере, единственный, который тебе когда-либо нравился.

Рука Кроули ложится на коробку и тут же отдергивается. 

— Что ты делаешь, Азирафель? — устало спрашивает Кроули.

Ну, по крайней мере, Кроули не игнорирует его действия, даже если его вопрос действительно пугает Азирафеля.

— Я за тобой ухаживаю. Я думал, что это очевидно, — говорит Азирафель, стараясь выглядеть веселым, но на самом деле чувствуя себя нехорошо, пока его сердце падает вниз.

— Ничего не изменилось, Азирафель.

— Ничего не изменилось? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Азирафель. Достаточно громко, чтобы несколько посетителей резко посмотрели на него. Он понижает голос и говорит: — Все изменилось. Мы в безопасности! Небеса и ад оставили нас в покое. И если теперь они не разлучат нас, тогда мы снова можем быть вместе! Так, как и должны!

Это ничего не оправдывает, потому что Азирафель знает, что на самом деле все изменилось, и что он провел пять лет, понимая, что все, что он хочет, — это возможность быть рядом с Кроули и насколько получится исправить их отношения. Хотя это чересчур, чтобы сказать вслух, раскрыв свои карты.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь повторить то, что тебя изначально мало интересовало?

— Мало интересовало? — бормочет Азирафель, аппетит быстро исчезает, когда его желудок падает вниз. Что это значит...

— Да, Азирафель. Тебя не интересовало. Какое-то время я был идиотом, думая, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, что и я. Но ты ясно дал понять, что мои чувства не имели ответа. Это стало понятно, когда ты в итоге положил этому конец.

Кроули говорит все это небрежно, как будто это старая рана, которая хорошо зажила. Азирафель не может остановить раздражение, которое поднимается в нем, когда Кроули пытается отмахнуться от его настоящих чувств. От тех, над которыми ему пришлось так много работать, чтобы в них признаться. Несмотря на гнев и страх, сжимающие его горло, Азирафель не собирается позволить Кроули оттолкнуть его. Не в этот раз.

— Мы уходим, — зло говорит Азирафель, хватая Кроули за руку, при помощи чуда переносит их в книжный магазин, не обращая внимания на то, что подумают другие люди.

Кроули спотыкается от внезапного изменения позы тела.

— Ты не можешь просто так вытащить нас из ресторана, Азирафель. Люди будут болтать, — холодно говорит Кроули, вставая и пытаясь оправить свою одежду.

— Мне на это наплевать. Да. Наплевать, — подчеркивает Азирафель, увидев потрясенное выражение лица Кроули. — Если ты думаешь, что я не вкладывался душой в отношения, то ты идиот. Почему ты думаешь иначе?

— Хм, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать этот вопрос, — насмешливо говорит Кроули, прежде чем постучать пальцем по губам и склонить голову набок. — Давай рассмотрим доказательства. Во-первых, я начал эту дурацкие отношения, целуя тебя, когда ты этого не хотел. Во-вторых, три года, и ничего, кроме «спасибо, Кроули». Я не хотел благодарности. Я хотел тебя! Но ты не чувствовал того же самого. Как ты сказал? В самом начале? Разные чувства...

— Не вздумай вновь швырнуть мне это в лицо. Я извинился. — Азирафель не выносит его беспечного тона. Это заставляет его забыть все слова, которые он собирался сказать в тот вечер. Он хотел извиниться, сказать...

Кроули усмехается.

Азирафель втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Да как он смеет?

Какое-то мгновение они пристально смотрят друг на друга, гнев отравляет воздух между ними.

Наконец Кроули вскидывает руки и сдерживает крик:

— Я не могу сейчас об этом говорить. Я ухожу.

— Прекрасно!

— Прекрасно!

Дверь захлопывается, едва не сбив висящий колокольчик, и Азирафелю остается лишь обдумывать ужасающий исход этого разговора.

***

Позже тем же вечером Азирафель достает своего Фрэнка О'Хара, в равной степени чувствуя и гнев, и ностальгию, когда он смотрит на обложку и думает о запахе лаванды и кустах роз.

Должны ли мы заслужить любовь или потерять её,  
может ли быть,  
что боль и её причинение — это такой трюк, вызывающий любовь,  
как нам кажется, что боль — это карта,  
черна ли она? красна? бумага ли, не запачканная слезами…

Азирафель чувствует, что он наконец понимает истерики Кроули, эмоции внутри него бурлят до такой степени, что он ощущает, что может выпрыгнуть из кожи вон, если ничего не сделает. В глубине души он знает, что Кроули прав. Азирафель оттолкнул его в те первые дни. Но сейчас он так старается, а Кроули вряд ли может быть беспристрастным.

Я отомщу чёрной стерве моей природы, которую ты  
любишь, как я никогда не любил самого себя,  
но я держусь,  
я говорю о своих провалах,  
я не боюсь быть слишком глупым,  
где найдёшь меня, проецируя стихи, когда меня не станет?

Абсолютная чушь. Ему это неинтересно! Это же смешно!..

А потом он вспоминает выражение лица Кроули, когда Азирафель нашел предлог не спать вместе в одной постели. Как он избегал проводить вместе больше времени в тот самый последний год у Даулингов ... как в тот последний день он был так переполнен счастьем, что даже не сказал...

Он ничего не сказал. Он никогда этого не говорил.

Почему он никогда не произносил те самые слова?

При одной мысли о них у Азирафеля по спине бегут мурашки от страха. Он так любит Кроули, но если он скажет об этом вслух... Что же, тогда это станет реальным. И тогда любовь разрастется. А потом это будет уже слишком, и Кроули уйдет...

На мгновение он сам себе не верит. Кроули сказал «две тысячи лет».

«Ты ведешь себя как дурак».

Прежде чем он может убедить себя в обратном, он с помощью чуда попадает в гостиную Кроули, пугая демона. Тот лежит на диване и пытается найти свои солнцезащитные очки.

Азирафель наблюдает, как Кроули пробует сесть, и прежде чем его очки успевают закрыть глаза, Азирафель видит красную воспаленную кожу вокруг них и почти уверен, что демон плакал — хотя Азирафель никогда бы не стал заострять на этом внимание. 

— Ты всегда мне это говорил. И я должен был ответить

— Что? — спрашивает Кроули хриплым голосом и украдкой вытирает щеки рукавом.

Руки Азирафеля потеют, и он чувствует, что может развоплотиться от чистого ужаса, но он должен это сказать. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Кроули насмешливо фыркает, явно пытаясь высмеять Азирафеля. Что угодно, лишь бы скрыть свою уязвимость. Азирафель отказывается глотать наживку — наживку, которую он уже столько раз заглатывал. Пропади оно пропадом. Не в этот раз.

— Нет, — говорит Азирафель. — Я не позволю тебе провести следующее столетие, избегая меня, потому что у нас были глупые разногласия. Мы всегда так делаем. Мы боремся. Мы ходим по кругу. Иногда мы причиняем друг другу боль, и я больше этого не хочу. Я не могу обещать, что это всегда будет легко. На самом деле я знаю, что этого не будет, потому что иногда ты совершеннейший мудак. Но я действительно люблю тебя, — он с облегчением отмечает, что, однажды сказав эти слова, легче произнести их еще раз, — больше, чем ты думаешь. Ясно? — интересуется он, пожалуй, чуть более саркастично, чем следовало бы, учитывая характер разговора.

— Ты же знаешь, что не очень-то умеешь извиняться, — отвечает Кроули, раздувая ноздри. Азирафель собирается с духом. Ему все еще есть что сказать.

Заняв место рядом с Кроули, Азирафель делает все возможное, чтобы найти способ объясниться. Если бы он хоть что-то сказал раньше, все было бы гораздо проще. Ему так много нужно сказать. Поэтому он начинает со слов: 

— Ты помнишь Париж? Тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмой?

Кроули быстро переводит взгляд на него от такой резкой смены темы. 

— Ты не разговаривал со мной.

— Мы не разговаривали друг с другом, — поправляет Азирафель. Он может это сделать. Самая худшая часть разговора, самая страшная его часть, уже позади. — Я видел тебя в баре. Ты был одет в то платье, твои волосы тоже были короткими тогда. И ты так выглядел — я понял тогда, что люблю тебя. В каком-то смысле даже больше, чем следовало бы ангелу. Я смотрел на тебя и хотел прикоснуться к тебе, овладеть тобой, и это было ужасно. Но ты не разговаривал со мной, и это разбило мне сердце. А потом с нацистами в той церкви... я понял, что люблю тебя еще больше, чем раньше, что я готов был рискнуть слишком многим ради тебя. Ты сказал, что я говорил тебе, что наши чувства были разными. Я так и думал. Я считал, что ты не можешь чувствовать ко мне то, что я чувствую к тебе, и я не... не думал, что я когда-либо преодолею этот страх. Я не доверял ни тебе, ни твоим чувствам, и это, должно быть, ранило тебя. Я знаю, что это больно. Потому что мне тоже было больно.

Кроули некоторое время молчит, а затем снимает очки и смотрит на свои колени. 

— Рим.

— Что? — спрашивает Азирафель, ничего не понимая.

— Я был в самом плохом настроении, чем когда-либо. Работа пошла наперекосяк. А потом появился ты. Ты были так рад меня видеть. Я не думаю, что кто-то когда-нибудь волновался, увидев меня. А потом ты пригласил меня на ужин и издавал все те восхитительные стоны, когда ел устрицы и медовые пирожные. Я думал, что еда была отвратительной, но я не мог перестать смотреть на тебя. И ты улыбнулся мне над пиалой со своим вином, и это было...

— Кроули, — шепчет Азирафель, разрываясь на части. — Это так романтично.

— Нет! — протестует Кроули. — Только не снова. Это не романтично. Я просто излагаю тебе факты.

— Романтичные факты, — настаивает Азирафель, и щеки Кроули становятся таким розовыми, что Азирафелю хочется расцеловать его до одури. Он чувствует такое облегчение, что боится рассмеяться и разбить сердце Кроули, выглядящего сейчас столь ранимым.

Вместо этого он кладет руку на колено Кроули и вздрагивает, когда демон не отстраняется. 

— Я чувствую, что могу только бесконечно извиняться за то, как все закончилось между нами, но я скажу, что мне жаль. Я не должен был колебаться тогда или заставлять тебя чувствовать себя нежеланным. Но с этого момента я буду выбирать тебя. Нас. Вместе. Я люблю тебя. Теперь ты мне веришь или хочешь потратить еще несколько лет на то, чтобы я оправдывался, а ты злился на меня?

— Я не хочу тратить следующие несколько лет на твои оправдания и свою злость, — ворчит Кроули. И даже при том, что его ворчание дико раздражает, оно заставляет Азирафеля улыбаться.

После долгой паузы Кроули спрашивает: 

— Эм, а как это сработает?

Азирафель все еще улыбается, и ему кажется, что он никогда не перестанет. 

— Ну, во-первых, я хотел бы заняться с тобой любовью немедленно, возможно, заниматься ею в течение нескольких дней, но я пойму, если ты захочешь подождать. Как бы то ни было, я надеялся, что смогу отвезти тебя в Венецию, потому что я не был там очень долго и хотел бы посмотреть музеи, но на самом деле я отвезу тебя куда угодно.

— Как давно ты планировал эту маленькую речь? — спрашивает Кроули.

Он немного меняет тему разговора, но Азирафель потакает ему, краснея, потому что он знает, что его поддразнивают, и рад этому до слез. 

— Что именно?

— Все это.

— Ну, первая часть о любви была спонтанной, но я думал о Париже почти сто лет, так что у меня была довольно устоявшиеся мысли на этот счет.

— А что насчет Венеции?

— Мой дорогой, последние пять лет я хотел быть снова рядом с тобой. Венеция, Сан-Себастьян или Нью-Йорк. Куда угодно, лишь бы ты был там.

— И ты еще называешь меня романтиком, — ворчит Кроули, ткнув Азирафеля носком ноги в голень.

— Я никогда не говорил, что я не романтик, — парирует Азирафель, придвигаясь ближе, несомненно с глупым лицом. — Ангелы могут быть очень романтичны.

Кроули корчит недовольную гримасу. 

— Перестань так на меня смотреть.

— Как? — спрашивает Азирафель, все еще улыбаясь и усаживая Кроули к себе на колени. Он охотно позволяет, доказывая, что по крайней мере часть его недовольства напускная.

— Как будто я кусок пирога, который ты хочешь съесть, — отвечает Кроули, медленно моргая, и Азирафель думает, что он действительно выглядит довольно аппетитно даже в резком свете его современной квартиры.

— Ну, я бы выразился не совсем так, но ты не так уж ошибся.

Кроули стонет, закатывая глаза, а потом говорит: 

— Заткнись уже.

Азирафель чувствует себя немного порочным, когда он ухмыляется и тянет Кроули вниз, в поцелуй.

***

Несколько часов спустя они уже лежат на диване, Кроули на Азирафеле, который играет с его волосами. Оказывается, ему нравятся короткие так же, как и длинные. Он также думает, что ему, вероятно, просто нравится Кроули. Каким бы он ни был.

— Я тут подумал, — начинает Азирафель.

— Это никуда не годится, — парирует Кроули, прижавшись щекой к груди Азирафеля.

— Веди себя прилично, — говорит Азирафель, игриво похлопывая Кроули по плечу.

— Ой!

— Я тут подумал, — повторяет Азирафель, — что неплохо бы нам найти другое место. Вместе. Может быть, за пределами Лондона.

Кроули мурлычет. 

— Может быть это и неплохо.

— А что ты думаешь о коттедже? Где-нибудь в тихом месте.

— М-м-м, лишь бы я смог заботиться о растениях.

— Все как пожелаешь, мой дорогой.

Примечание

Отрывок стихотворения Френка О'Хара «Отель Трансильвания» переводила гамма текста.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com; nanny.ashtoreth@gmail.com

От кого: hdowling@jhconsulting.net

1 апреля 2026 года. 13: 02

Френсис и Лилит,

Мне очень жаль, что мы не общались последние несколько лет, но это было бы затруднительно с новым назначением Тэда в Штатах. Мы все скучали по вам на семейном Рождестве.

Варлок иногда рассказывает мне о ваших планах, и я рада, что вы поддерживаете с ним отношения. Не знаю, как и благодарить за то, что вы оказываете на него такое хорошее влияние.

Причина, по которой я обращаюсь, заключается в том, что Варлок заканчивает Крэнли в следующем месяце и специально попросил меня пригласить вас на его вечеринку в Суррее.

Смотрите дополнительную информацию в приложении e-vite.

Я искренне надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо.

Гарриет

***

Варлок: Спасибо, что пришли на мой выпускной. Это очень много значит для меня.

Френсис: Конечно. Спасибо, что пригласил нас.

Варлок: Я хотел бы, если возможно, приехать навестить вас когда-нибудь. Я знаю, что мы иногда переписываемся, но это не то же самое, что видеть вас вживую.

Френсис: Безусловно. Лилит очень по тебе скучает. Мы недавно вышли на пенсию и живем за городом, мы пришлем тебе адрес. Может быть, мы сможем пригласить тебя на ужин.

***

Кому: gardening.angel@yahoo.com; nanny.ashtoreth@gmail.com

От кого: WDdesigns@gmail.com

1 января 2030 года. 5 часов вечера

Привет, Френсис и няня (я, вероятно, должен начать называть тебя Лилит. Кажется странным продолжать общаться с няней в такой момент).

Я уверен, что мама послала вам приглашение, но я хотел связаться лично. Я надеюсь, что вы сможете прийти на мой выпускной в этом мае. Я знаю, что ты, Френсис, не любишь летать, но мы можем заплатить за билеты, если это как-то поможет.

Я просто не думаю, что без тебя это будет уже не то.

С любовью, Варлок

***

Кому: WDdesigns@gmail.com

От кого: gardening.angel@yahoo.com

27 февраля 2030 года. 2: 02 утра

Дорогой Варлок,

Мы очень хотим быть там. Лилит убедила меня, что полет стоит того — по крайней мере, на этот раз.

Я очень рад снова увидеть Нью-Йорк. Вы знаете, что один из моих любимых поэтов оттуда?

Я надеюсь, что у меня будет время осмотреть достопримечательности. Может быть, ты что-нибудь посоветуешь?

С любовью, Френсис

***

Варлок Даулинг и Кевин Пеннингтон IV

Сердечно приглашаем

Френсиса и Лилит Ашторет

Чтобы присоединиться к празднованию нашего союза

31 октября 2032 года

Пожалуйста, дайте нам знать, придёте ли, и выберите свой вариант меню.

***

— Свадьба на Хэллоуин? — говорит Азирафель, обвиняюще глядя на Кроули. — Это все твои проделки. Знаю я это.

Кроули не обращает на него внимания. 

— Как ты думаешь, нам стоит пожениться? — спрашивает он, рассматривая свои ногти.

— Что?

— США. Свадьба. Я думаю, что мне нравится эта идея.

— Если ты думаешь, что я приму это предложение, то тебе лучше подумать еще раз.

— Эй, разборчивый ангел. Прекрасно. Но не жалуйся, когда я приложу к этому усилия.

Это звучит почти как угроза, и Азирафелю это совсем не нравится.

Примечания

Переводчик счастлив, что встретил в своей фандомной жизни этот фик. На самом деле, там серия, и она прекрасна!


End file.
